El primogénito
by Dark Princess -DP
Summary: Porque el mal en tu interior crece. Se alimenta de ti. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, te va destruyendo. Porque tu, mujer maldita, que no podías dar vida, has traído muerte a este mundo.
1. Prólogo

**Bueeeeno... Aquí con mi primera historia. Diría que estoy nerviosa, que espero que les guste o no se, algo por el estilo, pero ¡ya! no seamos hipócritas. Siempre hay a quienes les gusta y a quienes no. ¿Cuantos son los lectores de este fandom? Son muchos, al menos uno ha de haber que le dará un buen visto al comienzo de esta intrigante historia. Aunque, si, espero que le gusta a mas de uno :3**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prólogo<span>**

La mujer encapuchada corre por las húmedas y oscuras calles de China, oculta bajo un gran tapado negro, protegiéndose a ella y al pequeño bulto en sus brazos de la furiosa lluvia. Su corazón duele con cada latir y sus pulmones arden, reclamando más aire del que se le es otorgado. Gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y los sollozos escapan por sus temblorosos labios, ya morados por el frío de invierno. Está desesperada. Está cansada, adolorida, pero sabe que no puede detenerse, sabe que debe seguir. A lo lejos escucha pasos, escucho los gritos de las personas, los murmullos: _¿Dónde está la mujer del diablo? ¿Dónde está la cría del mal? _Aquellas preguntas suenan una y otra vez en medio de la lluvia.

La desesperada mujer llega hasta un callejón sin salida. Mira aterrada la alta pared frente a ella. Puede saltarla, sabe que sí, pero si lo hiciera, podría lastimar a aquello que con tanto recelo protege en sus brazos. No, no tiene salida y ya no puede seguir, no tiene tiempo ni fuerzas de buscar otro camino. Rendida, apoya la espalda contra una pared y se deja caer al suelo, rogando entre llantos que nadie la encuentre, que aquel tapado la oculte en la oscuridad de la noche. Su voz se confunde con la lluvia y sus sollozos quedan ahogados por aquel insoportable nudo en su garganta. Pero ella reza, ruega, suplica, le habla a alguien que parece no estar presente, pero que ella sabe que escucha.

_Ven, protégeme, protege a nuestra hija. Ven, por favor, yo no puedo más._

Un bajo maullido llama su atención. Con manos temblorosas, haz a un lado el tapado, dejando ver a una pequeña cachorra de tigre recién nacida, en vuelta en blancas mantas y acunada contra su pecho. Sonríe, con cierta amargura, al ver aquellos enormes ojos carmín de su pequeña recién nacida. Tan pequeña y ya abre sus ojitos, tan pequeña y aun así, sus labios hacen un puchero al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su madre. La cachorra vuelve a maullar. La mujer la mece suavemente y lleva un dedo hacia los labios de su hija, haciéndole una juguetona seña de que debe guardar silencio.

Estrecha cariñosamente a la cachorra. Sabe que no estará mucho tiempo con ella, sabe que, por más que lo desee con el alma, pronto deberá dejar a su hija. Aquello envuelve sus ojos en lágrimas. No quiere dejar a su pequeña, no quiere tener que abandonarla, no quiere tener que encomendarla a manos extrañas. No, no y no. Pero ¿Qué puede hacer ella? Es algo para lo que toda su vida se le ha preparado. Es su destino, su misión, es su deber. Creyó que sería fácil, creyó que era como cumplir con una misión cualquiera. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Mente fría, corazón vacío. No tenía que sufrir nada de lo que estaba sufriendo.

Nunca la quiso, nunca se encariñó con aquel bulto que día a día crecía en su abdomen, pero al verla… Todo era completamente diferente al ver el rostro de aquel ser que durante tantos meses ha crecido en tu interior. Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan linda. Ahora la mujer llora. Llora por un destino que ella sola se ha buscado, llora por el daño que ha causado.

Los pasos se acercan y el corazón de la mujer se acelera de miedo. Se pega más a la pared, acurrucándose, deseando ser invisible, y estrecha a su pequeña hija contra su pecho. _Que me maten, _piensa, rendida, resignada a su destino, _pero no a mi hija, ella no tiene la culpa. _Sin embargo, ella misma puede ver que la amenaza es la pequeña, que es aquella cachorra a la que buscan. Ahora no es una amenaza, pero la bebé crecerá y cumplirá el destino que desde la panza se le ha marcado. Eso le duele. Porque la mujer sabe que es su culpa, sabe que ella misma le ha preparado aquella vida a su pequeña.

—¡Aquí están! —Grita una gruesa voz masculina, ronca y áspera.

La mujer se endereza, estrechando a la criatura en sus brazos, al ver a aquellas personas al principio del callejón. Todos aquellos ojos, llenos de odio, de temor y de rencor, fijos en ella, fijos en lo que ella con tanto recelo protege. Ella quiere retroceder, quiere huir, pero no tiene salida. Está condenada, lo sabe y lo acepta, pero no acepta que por su culpa condenen a la pequeña bebé que lleva en sus brazos. Sin embargo, poco puede hacer. La han abandonado a su suerte y ella… Ella ahora está muerta.

Yace sin vida en aquel callejón, con una pequeña cachorra recién nacida en sus brazos. Las personas miran sin remordimiento lo que han hecho y sus mentes maquinan como hacerlo con aquella cachorra, como poner fin a una vida que recién ha empezado. La niña llora, desconsolada, llora por su madre, llora porque sabe lo que quieren hacerle. Las personas, por acto reflejo, retroceden, asustados por la reacción de la bebé. Porque cuando el cachorro llora, el padre lo escucha.

Y así es…

De la nada, frente a ellos se alza una sombra de gran tamaño. No ven su rostro, no saben que es. Es demasiado grande para ser cualquier animal que conozcan, es demasiado corpulento, demasiado alto. Aquel ser esta de espaldas a ellos. Sus brillantes ojos, rojos como el carmín, arden en iracundas llamas al ver el cuerpo de su mujer en el suelo, sin vida, y a su pequeña hija en los brazos de ella. Todo parece quedarse en silencio, como una especie de tiempo muerto, hasta la lluvia se ha detenido, y de repente, un ensordecedor rugido se escucha provenir de aquella bestia de las sombras, haciendo temblar hasta el árbol más sólido.

—_¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocarla?! ¡¿Quién lo ha hecho?!_

Todos tiemblan ante aquella autoritaria e imponente voz. Todos retroceden al verse bajo la mira de aquellos enormes e iracundos ojos carmín.

La sombra no dice nada más. Se voltea hacia la mujer sin vida y arrebata de sus flácidos brazos a la pequeña cachorra. La niña deja de llorar y se acurruca contra el enorme pecho de su padre. Hay dolor en los ojos de la bestia. Aquel ser que jamás ha amado, que del mal se ha creado, llora por la pérdida de lo único que en su vida ha valorado. Sufre al ver muerta a la única mujer que hizo latir su ya marchito corazón. Mira a la bebé, al fruto de aquel amor, y un gruñido hace vibrar su pecho.

Entonces, cuidando de no lastimarla, su mano se posa sobre los ojitos de la niña. Ella los cierra y lentamente, su corazón se detiene. Duerme. Porque él no dejará a su pequeña en ese mundo, porque no la dejará rodeada de tanta maldad, no esa noche, no en ese momento.

Pero eso no significa que todo esté olvidado. No. Eso, solo es el principio del fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esta historia apenas si ha empeza... Ya sabe, dejen review. No sean forros. Esos comentarios ayudan a continuar escribiendo. <strong>


	2. Ojos de carmín

**No soy antisocial, en serio, pero lo cierto es que entre poner a releer lo de biología y escribir este capítulo, preferí lo último… Ojo, la educación es buena. ¡Estudien! Aunque lo cierto es que a nadie le gusta o si les gusta, siempre habrá algo que les resulte tedioso. Y no, no estoy fomentando la vagancia… Es decir, para fomentar la vagancia, tendría que tener un mínimo nivel de influencia en las personas, por lo tanto, solo soy una pendeja aburrida que no tiene a quien más molestar con sus estupideces ;) **

**En fin, haber… ¿Quiénes dejaron review?**

**shanya and ty-rex: **¡Wou! ¡Te admiro!... Espero no te moleste que te hagan la pelota, pero ya que. Me encanta tu historia, es una de mis favoritas, ciertamente me inspiraste para comenzar esta xD… A ver, ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah, sí!... Bueno, la trama tiene bastante drama y algo es algo sombría, o al menos lo es en mis pensamientos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**mar de celos:** Pff… ¡Niña! (¿o niño?) No soy malvada, pero no por nada soy la Princesita Oscura… Ah, que, me re creía xD… Qué bueno que te haya sorprendido, espero que este capítulo también te sorprenda, o al menos que te guste, xD

**nalaks:** Que va, yo quería pollo… Tengo hambre xD Bueno, creo que sí, eres distraída… Nah, mentira. Supongo que, al comenzar de aquella manera, sin datos anteriores, puede ser un tanto confusa en tanto a ¿Qué está pasando? Espero que te guste este cap.

**fanatico z: **Si eres quien yo creo que eres, adoro tus historias… En fin, este capítulo y yo esperamos todo tu entusiasmo al leerlo xD… Hum, buscaré ese anime xD

**little tigress: **Awwwww… ¡Gracias por la bienvenida! Voy a llorar… Snif, snif… Ya que, el propósito de aquel prólogo era dejar a quien lo leyera en dudas y con miles de preguntas xD ¿Será aquella tigresa quien nosotros conocemos? ¿Quién era esa cachorra? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Quién mató a Elmo?... En fin, preguntas existenciales.

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento… Ustedes disfruten el capítulo. Nah, ¿saben?, espero que no, porque mientras ustedes están leyendo yo esoy estudiando biología… Suerte que es viernes… Ni sé por qué estudio hoy… ¡Cierto! Tengo otras cuatro materias ¬¬ **

**Kung fu panda NO me pertenece. Digo, para quienes no sabían *porkerface***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1:<span>**

—Tigresa… Tigresa, despierta…

Tigresa se endereza bruscamente en la cama, jadeante, empapada en frío sudor. Su corazón martillea dolorosamente contra su pecho, amenazando con salirse de este, y sus pulmones arden en exigencia de aire. Aturdida, aún con la sensación de haber corrido una maratón hormigueando en sus piernas, sus manos se dirigen inconscientemente hacia su abdomen, presionándolo por encima de la ancha remera que utiliza de pijama y estrujando la tela entre sus dedos. Poco a poco, su respiración se va normalizando y la tranquilidad comienza a amansar su corazón al ver unos orbes color jade observándola en medio de las penumbras de su cuarto.

Las manos de Po sujetan con delicadeza de las suyas, acariciándolas y estrechándolas en un sencillo pero tierno intento por tranquilizarla. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por los nervios, Tigresa se echa a los brazos del panda, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Ni siquiera sabe por qué está llorando. Se siente tensa. No es la primera vez que sueña aquello y cada noche, despierta de la misma manera, con las sensaciones tan vívidas de la pesadilla aun recorriendo su cuerpo.

Po se recuesta en la cama con ella en brazos, acunándola contra su pecho y murmurando algunas palabras dulces, no sin dejar de repetir que tan solo fue un sueño, que no era real y que ya pasó. Los minutos pasan y poco a poco, Tigresa se va calmando, aunque la inexplicable sensación de vacío en sus brazos la abruma.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Pregunta el panda, ya cuando ha dejado de oír los sollozos.

—Si —Su voz es ronca.

—¿Lo mismo de anoche?

—Lo mismo —Tigresa se muerde el labio, dudosa— Y algo más.

Po arruga el entrecejo y sin apartarla de sus brazos, retrocede unos centímetros de ella para observarle el rostro. Aquellos ojos carmines le observan desde abajo, tímidos, envueltos en lágrimas, angustiados. No le gusta verla así. Lleva una mano hacia su mejilla y la acaricia con ternura, para luego besar su frente.

—Cuéntame —Pide, con voz dulce.

Tigresa suspira y se acurruca aún más contra el pecho de su esposo, cerrando sus ojos. Está cansada. Apenas si ha logrado dormir un par de horas aquella noche.

—Vi sus ojos —Dice, en apenas un susurro— Los ojos de la bebé eran carmín.

Po tuerce los labios en una mueca, pero cuando quiere hablar, ella ya se ha dormido. Guarda silencio, mientras el pulgar de su mano derecha aun acaricia la mejilla de Tigresa, y simplemente mira al techo por las siguientes horas. Ahora es él quien no puede dormir, demasiado preocupado por aquellas pesadillas que últimamente atormentan a Tigresa. Suspira, resignado, y gira en la cama, quedando de cara a ella. La observa dormir. Se ve tan tranquila, que no puede evitar que una boba y adormilada sonrisa curve sus labios. Se ve como una niña, tranquila, inocente, en paz, y la idea le gusta. Una niña, _su _niña.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se sienten cada vez más pesados, pero él no aparta la mirada de su amada durmiente, velando sus sueños. Su mano continúa acariciando la mejilla de ella, pero a medida que el sueño le va venciendo, aquella caricia va perdiendo firmeza, hasta simplemente desaparecer. Po cae dormido y su mano se desliza del rostro de la felina hasta caer por detrás de ella. La habitación en silencio y nadie despierto que advierta como aquella sombra va tomando forma en medio de la oscura habitación de la pareja.

* * *

><p>Cuando el gong suena, anunciando la hora de levantar, todos se encuentran con un clima inusualmente frío para ser un día de verano. El cielo está cubierto de nubes plomizas y la amenaza de tormenta permanece durante toda la mañana. Tigresa observa el paisaje desde el Durazno Sagrado y un suspiro, un tanto melancólico, escapa por entre sus labios. Le gusta el sol, lo cálido, no la lluvia o lo frío. Y que sea una felina no tiene nada que ver con ello. Es simplemente que aquel clima le crea cierta sensación de angustia. La lluvia se asocia muchas veces con cosas malas, malos augurios, sucesos tristes, etc.; y no puede evitar pensar en ella al ver tan deprimente día.<p>

Suspira, otra vez, sentada con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del viejo árbol.

No entiende qué sucede. El clima no es lo único que alienta aquella opresión en su pecho. Aquella mañana no quiso entrenar y durante el desayuno apenas si tenía hambre. Decidió meditar, tal vez necesitaba concentrarse un poco, pero eso solo le sirvió para recordar aquella pesadilla que noche tras noche se repite en sus sueños, especialmente una parte: Los enormes y brillantes ojos carmines de aquella cachorra. Ya llevaba varias noches en que los veía y había algo en ellos que simplemente le llama la atención, aunque no tiene idea qué es.

Lo que más le aterra de aquellas pesadillas, es que puede sentir en carne propia lo que sucedía. Al despertar, sus músculos se sentían tan entumecidos como si realmente hubiera corrido todo aquello bajo la lluvia de invierno, sus brazos aún sentían el peso de aquella cachorra y al ver que no la tenía, el vacío que sintió fue demasiado real. Aquello la espanta. ¿Es acaso que se está volviendo loca? Tal vez así sea, tal vez no. Aunque se estarlo, está segura de que ni siquiera estaría considerarlo la locura como una opción.

—¿Tigresa? —La voz de Víbora llama su atención.

No hasta ese momento que la felina toma consciencia de que lleva varios minutos presionando su abdomen con sus manos. Arruga el entrecejo. Niega con la cabeza para disipar cualquiera mal recuerdo de aquella pesadillo y con una ancha, y falsa, sonrisa voltea para ver a su amiga reptar en su dirección.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Me acompañas al valle? —Pide la reptil— Debo comprar un par de cosas, ya sabes, y se me ocurrió que podríamos ir. Hace mucho que no hacemos algo como amigas.

Tigresa observa a su amiga con una genuina sonrisa y arquea una ceja, escéptica ante las últimas palabras. No, Víbora no quiere una salida de amigas, quiere realizar un interrogatorio sin interrupción de los chicos. Igualmente, la felina sonríe y luego de enderezarse, asiente con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no? Tal vez salir es lo que necesita, tal vez pasar la mañana con su amiga le ayude a disipar los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla.

Rápidamente se enfrascan en una rara conversación cuyo origen Tigresa desconoce. En un segundo, ella preguntó a Víbora como había sido la misión pasada con Mono, en la que habían pasado varias semanas fuera del palacio, y al siguiente segundo la reptil estaba hablando frenéticamente sobre un conejo, una boa constrictor macho y un furioso Mono que pasó toda una noche en el hospital para curarse del veneno de serpiente. Realmente, Víbora tenía la habilidad de saltar de un tema a otro completamente diferente tan rápidamente como quien salta un pequeño charco de agua y a la vez, hacer que estos dos se relacionen como uno solo.

Tigresa tan solo sonríe y asiente cuando lo cree conveniente. Ella también tiene sus cosas que contar a su amiga. Como aquello de la semana pasada, cuando una joven coneja le hizo ojitos a Po. Son temas que no habla con el panda solo porque sabe que no tienen importancia, porque sabe que son jugarretas de sus celos los que la molestan y que el oso no es capaz de nada para lastimarla. Aunque eso no quita que le guste conversar de ella con su amiga, como un método para descargar la tensión que aquellos sentimientos crean en ella. Últimamente se siente bastante tensa, agobiada por todo, y no ha pasado desapercibido que pequeñas cosillas a las que jamás le habría dado importancia, ahora parecen crear una especie de revolución en sus sentimientos, como si todo se incrementara unas cuatro o cinco veces.

Cuando terminan de bajar los peldaños, es cuando Víbora termina su extraño relato. Según ha entendido Tigresa, todo fue por unos ridículos celos por parte de Mono. A la felina le causa gracia aquello. Sabe que su amiga está loca por el simio, pero también sabe que este último niega rotundamente tener sentimientos por la serpiente. _Entonces, ¿Por qué los celos? _Piensa Tigresa, divertida por la situación. Es obvio que el simio está tan enamorado de Víbora como ella de él.

—¿Y tú que me cuentas? —Inquiere Víbora— ¿Para cuándo los hijos?

—¿Hijos?

—Sip —La serpiente ría al ver el entrecejo arrugado de su amiga— Vamos, llevan tres años casados. Algún día tendrán hijos ¿No?

El entrecejo de Tigresa se arruga aún más y sus labios se tuercen en una apenas perceptible mueca. Hijos. Ella no había pensado en hijos y mucho menos había hablado de eso con Po.

—No lo sé —Contesta con simpleza— Es algo… delicado.

—¿Por qué?

—Estamos hablando de una vida, Víbora, no de un juguete —Responde, un poco molesta— No creo que estemos listos para eso. Además, vamos, solo tres años, no creo que un hijo sea algo conveniente aún. Tenemos tiempo.

—Ah, sí, seguro —Víbora rueda los ojos— Pero, hablando en serio, ¿t e imaginas al menos con un hijo de Po?

—No.

Y era verdad. Tigresa no podía imaginarse cargando un abultado vientre, mucho menos meciendo en sus brazos a un cachorro de panda. Si, estaba al tanto que, tal vez, algún día tendrían hijos, que formarían una familia. La idea no le desagradaba, peor por el momento le parecía simplemente algo un tanto descabellado.

—Tigresa…

—¿Qué? —Aunque no lo pretende, su voz suena un tanto a la defensiva— Vamos, Víbora. ¿Madre? ¿Yo? Como si supiera algo de eso.

Víbora sonríe, enternecida.

—Todo en la vida se aprende.

—Sí, pero… —Tigresa suspira, interrumpiéndose por unos segundos— Hay cosas que se aprenden desde niña, con un modelo a seguir. No creo que las cabras del orfanato sean un buen modelo de madre del cual aprender.

—Oh —Por un momento, Víbora se siente algo tonta de haber llevado la conversación a ese entorno— Lo siento.

Tigresa se encoge de hombros. Sus ojos brillan, algo que la serpiente no puede identificar, y en sus labios baila el asomo de una sonrisa.

—No, ¿por qué? —Inquiere, inocente— Eso ya pasó. Lo que cuenta es ahora.

La conversación sigue su curso, esta vez, tomando de referencia a Po: ¿Qué opinará el panda respecto a tener hijos? Tigresa no deja de sonreír y ni su pelaje alcanza para cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas. Hasta ese momento, jamás había pensado en la opinión del panda respecto a tener hijos. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea hablarlo, solo por si acaso, para evitar sorpresas. Por unos segundos, aquella sensación en sus brazos de acunar a aquella cachorra abruma a Tigresa, provocando cierto vacío en su estómago. Solo basta eso para que la sonrisa desaparezca de sus labios.

Víbora nota casi de inmediato aquel cambio de humo, pero en vez de hacer comentario alguno, propone a Tigresa dirigirse hasta el mercado a comprar las verduras y algunas otras cosillas que hacen falta en la cocina. Como es de esperarse, pues siempre que salen terminan en la misma, Tigresa es quien carga con las bolsas. Ella no se queja, de hecho, está demasiado pensativa como para hacer algo que no sea asentir a lo que Víbora le dice. Creyó que aquella salida despejaría su mente de las pesadillas, pero el recuerdo de estas vuelve justo cuando comienza a olvidarlo.

Una idea cruza la mente de Víbora y aprovechando que su amiga está demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para replicar, le pide que la acompañe a "un lugar". Minutos después, se encuentran frente a una pequeña casa, de aspecto extraño, con un letrero bastante llamativo en la puerta. Madame Lili, se lee en él.

—¿Una adivina? —Tigresa arquea una ceja, escéptica— Sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

Víbora ríe.

—Yo tampoco —Coincide— Pero es solo un juego. ¿Qué te parece?

—No se…

—Oh, vamos, Tigresa —Insiste la reptil— ¿O es que acaso la Maestra Tigresa teme a un par de falsedades sobre su futuro?

La mirada de Tigresa se vuelve seria.

—No entraré y no insistas.

Pero minutos más tarde, la felina se encuentra incómodamente sentada en un pequeño banquillo dentro de aquella casa, mientras Víbora escucha atentamente las palabrerías de aquella cabra vestida de manera estrafalaria. La felina rueda los ojos al ver a la reptil reír cual quinceañera ante la "predicción" de que se casará con el amor de su vida y tendrá una gran familia. _Pff, típico. _Tigresa bufa, exasperada, solo para luego contener una mueca de asco. El humo del incienso, que infesta el lugar, por poco y le provoca arcadas.

Mira a su alrededor para distraerse: La habitación es pequeña, centrada por una redonda mesa de largo mantel violeta, con una bola de cristal, obviamente falsa, adornando su centro. Todo aquello que se esperaba encontrar en la casa de una "adivina", estaba en aquella pequeña y sofocante habitación. Tigresa bufó por segunda vez y se propuso respirar lo justo y necesario, y por la boca, para no soportar aquel fuerte olor a incienso. No reconocía de qué era el aroma, pero sin duda provocaba arcadas.

Cuando la cabra termina de contarla a Víbora lo feliz que será con su futuro marido y tres hijos, Tigresa casi ríe del alivio al saber que ya se van. Sin embargo, cuando se encamina a la puerta, una ronca y temblorosa voz, misteriosa en cierto sentido, llama su atención.

—¿Y tú, mi niña, no quieres conocer tu dicha futura? —Pregunta la cabra— No voy a cobrarte nada.

Tigresa rueda los ojos. Esbozando su más cortes sonrisa, voltea a ver a la señora.

—Creo que no hay nada que quiera saber —Replica. _O que pueda usted conocer, _agrega en su mente— Y si no le importa, creo que mi amiga y yo debemos irnos.

—Oh, vamos —La retiene la mujer— El futuro cambia minuto a minuto. Lo que ayer era posible, puede que hoy ya no. Ven, déjame ver esas manos.

Tigresa quiere negarse una vez más, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Víbora la empuja a tomar asiento en el banquillo frente a la mesa. Sin más opción, deja las bolsas con las compras en el suelo y extiende sus manos, con la palma hacia arriba, sobre la mesa. La cabra de sonríe, una sonrisa un tanto falsa, y sujeta las zarpas de la felina, observándolas con exagerada atención. Tigresa no puede reprimir una mordaz risilla, que inmediatamente es acallada por la molesta mirada de Víbora.

—Hum… interesante —Murmura la mujer, minutos después— Realmente interesante.

Por unos segundos, la curiosidad toma poder en los pensamientos de Tigresa.

—¿Qué es interesante?

—Para ser una persona tan decidida, tu futuro es bastante confuso —Responde la cabra, mirando a la felina por debajo de las pestañas— Veamos… ¿Qué misterios escondes, Tigresa?

* * *

><p>—¡Está loca! —Exclama Tigresa, caminando a trancos largos por las calles del valle. Varias personas voltean a verla, pero ella los ignora olímpicamente, demasiado furiosa como para para a pensar en unos cuantos ojos curiosos— Esa mujer… Es una loca. No sabe lo que dice. Y como… ¿Cómo supo mi nombre, para empezar? No me inspira nada bueno.<p>

Víbora repta por detrás de su amiga, intentando en vano seguirle el paso, aunque comienza a cansarse. Intenta llamando a la felina por su nombre, pidiéndole que se detenga unos segundos, pero es olímpicamente ignorada. ¿Por qué tuvo que proponer aquello? ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrírsele entrar a aquella casa? Le toma varios minutos, pero finalmente logra alcanzarla la felina. Le sujeta de la muñeca y jala de ella, obligándole no solo a detenerse, sino también a voltear.

Un gruñido de Tigresa hace pegar un respingo a Víbora, pero no afloja su agarre, tan solo lo vuelve más firmes. Sus ojos celestes miran con cierta preocupación y reproche los rubíes de la felina, que no deja de mascullar varios improperios entre dientes, aún algo alterada.

—¡Cálmate, Tigresa! —Víbora da un ligero jalón a la muñeca de su amiga— ¿Qué te sucede?

Aquellas palabras parecen tranquilizar mínimamente a Tigresa, cuyos ojos se apartan con cierta vergüenza de os de su amiga. No intenta soltarse. Exhala un suspiro y sus mejillas enrojecen al percatarse de lo exagerado en su reacción y también, de los curiosos ojos que se posan en ellas.

—No sé —Murmura— Solo… Creo que me alteré un poco. Perdón.

—¿Un poco? —Víbora sonríe, burlona— Pensé que no creías es aquellas cosas.

—Y no creo en ellas.

—¿Y entonces? —Inquiere la reptil— Porque no veo motivo por el cual podrías alterarte si no crees en lo que aquella anciana te ha dicho.

Tigresa sonríe, avergonzada de su propio comportamiento, sonrisa que no tarda en convertirse en una tímida risilla. Sus mejillas arden aún más.

—No sé.

—Últimamente no sabes nada —Bromea la serpiente— ¡Oh, querida Tigresa!... O estás loca o realmente te pasa algo.

Ya más tranquilas, ambas amigas comienzan a caminar por las calles del valle, ignorando las metiches miradas que aún las observan. Y es que un escándalo como ese no sucede todos los días.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunta Tigresa, con genuina inocencia.

—¿En serio no te das cuenta? —Inquiere la reptil. Tigresa niega con la cabeza— Pareces… alterada por algo. Estas permanentemente nerviosa y en constante cambio de humor.

Tigresa arruga el entrecejo, pensativa. No contesta y el resto del camino hacia el palacio simplemente lo pasan en silencio. Incluso ella halla algo de verdad en las palabras de la reptil. Ella misma puede reconocer en si aquellas cambios de humor de los que le habla su amiga. Además, lleva varios días sintiéndose tensa y todo, por más mínimo que sea, le afecta más de lo debido. Por alguna razón, no puede dejar de pensar que todo eso, aquel cambio en ella, está relacionado con aquella noche en que vio los ojos de la cachorra en su pesadilla. Es bastante descabellado pensar en ello, lo sabe, pero es una idea involuntaria.

Cuando llegan a la cocina, Po la recibe con un beso en los labios, al cual Tigresa sonríe con una sonrisa, un tanto distraída, para luego pasar a dejar las bolsas en la mesa. Po no tarda en notar aquel humor en su esposa, pero cuando voltea hacia Víbora en busca de alguna respuesta, esta tan solo niega con la cabeza y deja la cocina. Quedan ambos solos y Po no puede evitar suspirar, un tanto resignado, pues no es la primera vez que ve a Tigresa con aquel ánimo. Se pregunta qué le pasará.

El silencio se instala en el lugar, un silencio un poco incómodo para el panda, pero bastante normal para Tigresa, que se dispone a acomodar las compras en las alacenas. Po la observa, mientras él separa de las compras lo que usará para preparar el almuerzo, y no puede evitar sonreír al percatarse de que la felina está murmurando entre dientes. Tigresa solo hace eso cuando está nerviosa o realmente furiosa. No parce estar molesta.

—Oye —Llama Po, con voz suave.

Tigresa se detiene frente a él, observándole con ojos sorprendidos, como los de una niña a la que han pillado robando galletas luego de la cena, para luego esbozar una ancha y radiante sonrisa.

—Oye —Repite, un tanto coqueta.

Po emite una baja risilla. Toma las manos de ella entre las de él y se acerca para depositar un ligero beso en los labios de la felina. Tigresa también ríe.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Pregunta, divertida.

—¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?

—No que yo recuerde.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Ambos ríen, volviendo a besar los labios del otro. Sin soltar las manos de Tigresa, Po lleva las suyas hacia la espalda de ella, acercándola más a él en un tierno y posesivo abrazo.

Un poco más animada, Tigresa propone ayudar a preparar el almuerzo. Po debe reprimir un rotundo "no", a la vez que esboza su más cordial sonrisa y acepta "encantado" la ayuda de su esposa. No es que no agradezca el gesto, es que Tigresa es tan torpe en el arte culinario como lo era él en su primer día en el Palacio de Jade. Si, grave comparación. Grave, pero cierta. Decide darle a cortar algunos rábanos, no la esperanza de que la felina no se corte la palma de la mano como la última vez, mientras él se encarga de preparar los demás ingredientes para los fideos.

Despacio y con cuidado, Tigresa pica en rodajas los rábanos, con cierta torpeza al recordar el pequeño accidente en la palma de su mano. La felina podría afirmar con seguridad que es capaz de blandir cualquier tipo de espada, pero en cuanto a cuchillos de cocina, por alguna razón, se siente como la primera vez que dio una patada a aquel muñeco para niños en el Salón de Entrenamientos.

No es silencio precisamente lo que llena el ambiente de la cocina, ya que Po tararea una dulce canción que Tigresa no reconoce, pero ninguno habla. Po tal vez demasiado al pendiente de la olla en el fuego y del cuchillo en la mano de su esposa, y Tigresa demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Recuerda la pequeña charla con Víbora y una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios.

—Oye, Po —Llama. El panda, que rápidamente pica verdura tras verdura y las echa a la olla, tan solo emite un bajo murmullo para indicar que la escucha— ¿Qué opinas de tener hijos?

Y entonces, a la voz de la felina, le sigue un improperio pronunciado entre dientes por Po, que accidentalmente ha dejado resbalar el cuchillo en la tabla de picar y causado un ligero, pero sangrente, corte en la palma de su mano izquierda.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Moraleja: Nunca, jamás, propongas la idea de reproducción si el futuro padre sostiene un cuchillo. Es potencialmente peligroso para la integridad física del espécimen masculino en cuestión xD<strong>

**Que va, a tigresa se le chifló el moño… Es decir… ¿Pañales? ¿Llantos? ¿Dormir dos horas por noche?... ¡Nooooo! No hagas eso, mija, tienes un futuro maravilloso xD Bueno, este es mi momento de tontera, así que no hagan caso a lo que digo. Espero que les haya gustado, así como espero sus comentarios, ya sean amables o para decirme que les debo dinero, ambos cuentan. xD**


	3. Respuestas sinceras

**Lo cierto, es que debería hacerme de esperar un poquito, es decir, esto de actualizar cada tres o cuatro días como que no dá… ¡Pero ya qué! xD Tengo bastante tiempo libre, por ahora, y tenía que aprovecharlo. Además, me encanta leer sus opiniones. Es bastante entretenido, tal vez demasiado. Lo cierto es que le tengo cierto cariño a esta historia. No dejo de imaginar mil y un posibilidades para cada siguiente capítulo, para la trama, pequeños cambios, o incluso de imaginarme miles de finales. No me decido. No quiero que sea un fic largo, no más de quince capítulos, espero. Aunque si me pusiera a escribir todo lo que quiero, tendría mínimo unos cien capítulos xD**

**Muy bien, comenzando a socializar un poco… **

**mar de celos: **Uff… Si eso te sorprendió, espera a saber qué más sigue xD

**The Warrior Z: **Bueno, en casi todas las historias, ellos tienen que pasar su etapa de novios y toda la cosa… Cambiemos. Que estén casados y recién empiecen los problemas que no tuvieron de novios.

**Nalaks: **Te juro que Song no es santo de mi devoción… Ella ni siquiera existe aquí xD

**Laus Deo: **Bueno, realmente no sé qué contestar. Me alegro de haber cumplido mi propósito con el prólogo; atrapar al lector en la historia. Sobre tus últimas líneas… "Puntos de vista, imágenes, recuerdos". Has descrito la relación del prólogo con la historia en su totalidad en tan solo tres palabras.

**fanatico z: **OMG Adoro tus historias… Bueno, trato de poner mi mayor empeño en todo lo que escribo. Soy bastante obsesiva en ese aspecto.

**geraldCullenBlack: **Hum. Sinceramente, amiga, creo que la maternidad es una etapa hermosa y desastrosa a la vez… Ya que, que bueno que te haya gustado y sabes que tus locos trolleos son bienvenidos. Tú sabes por qué te lo digo ;)

**Pablo: **Muy bien, aquí tu capítulo… ¿SongxPo? ¡¿SongxPo!?... ¡Oh, señor, ilumínalo que no sabe lo que dice!... Nah, una broma. xD

**shanya and ty-rex: **Oh, me sonrojas… Ok, no xD Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste y espero también mejorar a medida que vaya avanzando con esta historia.

**Bueno, hasta aquí todo… Por si no sabían, Kung fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks. Yo solo digo, por si acaso. xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2:<span>**

—¡Auch! —Se quejó Po por enésima vez, pegando un respingo en la silla en la que Tigresa le había obligado a tomar asiento. La felina ríe entre dientes, mientras ajustada las vendas en la mano herida del panda— Demonio, Tigresa… Duele. Podrías ser mas, no sé, ¿cuidadosa?

Ella no responde. Vuelve a dar un pequeño jalón de las vendas y Po vuelve a pegar un respingo en la silla, conteniendo un par de improperios al oírla reír nuevamente.

—No seas llorón, panda —Reprende ella— Ya terminé.

Tigresa se aparta, soltando finalmente la mano izquierda del panda, ahora envuelta en una ajustada capa de vendas. El oso esboza una mueca, pues la cortada aún arde, pero rápidamente sonríe a la felina por el vendaje. Ella no responde. En silencio, con las mejillas repentinamente rojas, se levanta y dispone a levantar las vendas, el desinfectante y lo demás que ha utilizado, para luego buscar un trapo húmedo y limpiar la sangre de la mesa. Al parecer, el almuerzo se retrasará un poco. Termina de limpiar y recoge las verduras estropeadas, para luego echarlas a la basura. Po pregunta si quiere que le ayude, pero ella, en un bajo murmullo, niega la oferta.

No está molesta con el oso, no ¿para qué?, aunque debe admitir que aquella reacción le ha dolido un poco. ¿Tan descabellado ha sido preguntarle si le gustaría tener hijos? Al parecer, sí. Algo dentro de ella se revuelve, provocándole un fuerte dolor de estómago, acompañado de la ligera sensación de nauseas. Lo ignora. Seguramente es por la impresión de su fallida charla. Po observa la felina buscar en los estantes algunas verduras, sintiéndose un tanto culpable. No quiso reaccionar así. Tan solo no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Después de todo, Tigresa no es precisamente una mujer maternal.

Aprovecha aquel silencio, un poco incómodo por cierto, para pensar lo que debería responder. Bueno, ser padres no es tan malo, aunque en ese momento, lo que le preocupa es el estado emocional de Tigresa. Hay que admitirlo, ella no está bien. Parece preocupada por algo.

—Oye —Llama, con la misma voz dulce que ha utilizado hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez, la respuesta de ella es más brusca, mas seca— ¿Sucede algo?

Ella voltea a verlo, con algunos rábanos en sus manos, y por un momento, Po tiene la inconfundible necesidad de rehuir a aquellos ojos de carmín. Igualmente, sonríe, con aquella sonrisa tierna que sabe que a ella le gusta, y se acerca para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Lo lamento —Murmura.

Tigresa no se aparta de la caricia, aunque se muestra algo reacia en cuanto a esta.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo… No quise reaccionar así. Es solo…

—Oye —Tigres sonríe, aunque Po sabe que es una sonrisa falsa— Te comprendo. Es una idea un tanto loca y si te soy sincera, creo que también bastante apresurada. Solo quería conocer tu opinión, es todo.

La sonrisa de Tigresa se ensancha y deposita un tierno y ligero beso en la mejilla del oso, para luego salir de la cocina. Po se queda varios minutos para ahí, observando la puerta con cierta culpabilidad, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan tonto. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso? No, él no está en contra de tener hijos con Tigresa, la ama y quiere formar una familia con ella, pero le sorprendió un poco aquella pregunta. ¡Eso es todo! Tan solo fue una reacción de sorpresa ante lo inesperado.

Suspira, angustiado, y se propone ir a buscarla, hablar con ella, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, los chicos y Víbora entran a la cocina. Po masculla una rápida disculpa respecto al almuerzo, alegando que estuvo distraído, e ignorando las extrañas miradas de todos, vuelve a su labor: Picar verduras. No serán fideos, mejor sopa, es más rápido de preparar.

El silencio en el que se sumerge la habitación rápidamente se vuelve tenso. Po camina rápido por la cocina y cada vez que rebana alguna verdura, el cuchillo parece impactar con más fuerza de la necesaria en la tabla de picar. En tiempo record, ya todo está en la olla de agua hirviendo. Es Víbora quien, preocupada por su amigo, decide acercarse a él. De espaldas a ella, Po pega un respingo cuando la serpiente le toca el hombro, pero rápidamente se calma al ver la maternal sonrisa de ella.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunta, con genuina preocupación.

Po suspira y dirige una mirada de reojo a los chicos, pero estos se encuentran demasiado entretenidos en una plática de la cual él no alcanza a oír. Vuelve a suspirar.

—Quiere tener hijos —Murmura Po, bajito, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas— Joder. Me preguntó si qué opinaba sobre tener hijos.

Víbora lo observa, se ve preocupado, casi alterado, pero ella no puede evitar reír.

—¿Y? —Inquiere con simpleza— ¿O es que tú no?

—¡No! —Se apresura a negar él— Claro que quiero tener hijos con ella, es que… Es solo que me tomó desprevenido.

—Oh— La mirada de Víbora se posa en la mano vendada del oso— No me digas que se enojó y te rebanó la mano para que nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tocarla.

Esta vez, ambos ríen por la ocurrencia de la serpiente. Un poco más animado, Po voltea hacia las alacenas para buscar los platos. No tiene idea de si Tigresa se presentará para almorzar, pero por si acaso, también saca un plato para ella.

—Sí, es obvio que se enojó —Contesta, mientras sirve la sopa— Pero ni siquiera me dijo algo. Tan solo sonrió y se fue, alegando que no pasa nada y que solo pedía mi opinión.

Víbora tuerce el gesto.

—Sí sabes que te dejará en abstinencia ¿No?

Las mejillas del oso arden y Víbora sonríe, pícara, con un brillo bufón en sus ojos.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Pff… Todos lo saben —Responde ella— Entiéndanlo de una vez, su único momento de intimidad en esta casa de metiches es cuando están todos en misiones y ustedes quedan a "cuidar el valle".

La cantarina carcajada de Víbora enrojece aún más las mejillas del oso. Ella voltea, alejándose con andares coquetos, y ríe aún más fuerte cuando un paño, lanzado por el panda, pasa a centímetros de su cabeza.

—¡Muy pícara, Víbora, muy pícara! —Se burla el oso.

Sentados en la mesa, Monos, Mantis y Grulla dirigen extrañas miradas a Víbora, preguntándose de qué se han perdido, pero rápidamente se les olvida cuando ven los platos sobre la mesa. Tigresa llega minutos después, con cierta cara que ninguno se atrevió siquiera a preguntar dónde había estado, pero ni siquiera mira el plato que Po ha dejado para ella en la mesa. No mira a nadie, ni siquiera al panda. Se dirige hacia las alacenas y minutos más tarde, aparece con un plato exageradamente lleno de tofu.

Y el resto del almuerzo transcurre en silencio, todos con el irracional temor de molestar aún más a Tigresa con cualquier palabra, hasta que la felina termina su plato y sin decir nada, simplemente se va. Po se queda mirando la puerta, pensativo, pero no se levanta a ir tras ella. Dejará que se calme.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué crees que tenga? —Pregunta Víbora, a la vez que esquiva las llamas en la arena de fuego —Es decir, es Tigresa. No suele actuar así, al menos quesea algo realmente grave.<p>

Mono, sentado en los peldaños de una de las tarimas, se encoge de hombros. Realmente no le interesa demasiado hablar sobre los posibles cambios de humor de Tigresa, no porque no le interese su amiga, sino porque no lo considera un tema del cual sacar conversación, pero igualmente escucha atento cada palabra de la serpiente.

—Tú la conoces más que nadie, tal vez más que Po —Responde el simio— Si tú no sabes, no creo que yo pueda saberlo.

Víbora ríe. Una vez termina de cruzar las llamas, festejando con un bajito "¡Sí!" no haber sido alcanzada por ninguna, se dirige hacia Mono, quien rápidamente se hace un lado en los peldaños, palmeando el lugar junto a él. Víbora sonríe, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, conteniendo algunas risillas. Se detiene un peldaño más arriba que el simio, apoyando la mandíbula en el hombro de este. Puede sentirlo tensarse ante su contacto, pero no le toma importancia.

Mono, tal vez por mero acto reflejo, mira a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera prestando atención. El gesto enfada a Víbora, pero cuando quiere apartarse, él rápidamente coloca una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. Víbora quiere apartarse igualmente, al menos sisear para que la suelte, pero se siente tan bien… Tierna, con genuino cariño. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba.

—No te apartes —Pide él.

Ella sabe que él si la quiere, pero le molesta que lo niegue tanto. ¿Cuál es el problema? Por un momento, llega a pensar que el ser un reptil es lo que incomoda al simio, aunque se obliga a apartarlo de su mente. Mono no es ese tipo de persona.

—¿Y por qué no? —Pregunta ella, con falsa inocencia.

El simio se encoje de hombros.

—Porque… —Parece dudar— Me gusta tener junto a mí.

—Mientes.

—Claro que no —Él sonríe— Eres mi mejor amiga, Víbora, ¿Cómo no me va a gustar tenerte junto a mí?

Aquellas palabras provocan un sabor agridulce en Víbora. Claro, él la quiere a su lado, pero acaba de llamarla "mejor amiga". Esconde el rostro en el hombro del simio, escondiendo a su vez la mueca de sus labios. Se contiene de tragar grueso. No va a llorar, aunque ganas le sobran. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? _Diferencia de especies, diferencia de edad, él es bastante mayor que tú… _Y la lista sigue en su mente.

El silencio que se forma en el lugar no es tenso, de hecho, es bastante cómodo. No necesitan llenarlo con palabras. Los demás están demasiado distraídos en su entrenamiento, al otro lado del salón, como para siquiera notar lo juntos que están ellos. Están en una especie de burbuja, aislados de los demás, en un momento únicamente de ellos. Sería mentira decir que a Mono no le gustaba aquella cercanía, que no le gustaba sentir la respiración de la serpiente en su hombro o como, disimuladamente, se iba acercando cada vez más a él. Sería mentira decir que no le gustaba el tacto de la escamosa mejilla de ella bajo sus dedos.

—Oye, Mono —Llama Víbora. No levanta la mirada— ¿Hay alguna chica que te… interese?

Mono arruga el entrecejo.

—¿Qué me interese?

—Sí, ya sabes —Víbora se endereza, quedando a la altura de aquellos ojos celestes que la observan con intriga y… ¿Diversión? —Que no sea una amiga para ti. Que te guste o como quieras llamarlo.

—Oh.

—¿Entonces?

—No.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No, por nada —Se apresura a contestar ella— Es solo que, bueno, somos amigos, pero nunca hablamos de estas cosas, y bueno, me dio curiosidad. Solo eso, ya que… No sé, bueno, sí, sí sé, pero es que… ¡Ahg! ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?

Víbora bufa, exasperada consigo misma, y lleva la punta de su cola hasta el costado de su rostro, cubriéndose los ojos. Sus mejillas están tan calientes que no está muy segura de que sea algo sano para ella. Mono la observa, sonriente, divertido por la escena. Se ve tierna, casi como una niña, una niña bastante nerviosa y apenada por algo que aún no ha dicho. La escucha murmurar algo, aunque no entiende qué, y por un momento se pregunta si… Niega con la cabeza, apartando la imagen de los rellenos labios de la reptil, pintados de un suave carmín. Aunque no puede evitar volver a preguntarse qué se sentiría besarlos. Sí, besarlos.

Entonces, Víbora se endereza, atrapando la mirada de él fija en ella. No es hasta entonces, que Mono es consciente de lo cerca que están sus rostros.

La escucha tragar grueso, nerviosa, aunque él también se encuentra bastante nervioso por tal proximidad. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella y observado con tanta atención aquellos ojos celestes. No, no son celestes, son turquesa, un poco más oscuros en el centro. Ahora es él quien traga grueso. La mirada de ella es algo simplemente hipnótico. _No, no y no… Me niego. _Rápidamente retrocede a una distancia prudente, esbozando su usual sonrisa burlona.

Y antes de que la reptil pudiera reaccionar siquiera, él le quita las flores que lleva en la cabeza y sale corriendo del salón, deteniéndose en la puerta solo para voltear ver con ojos burlones a la serpiente aún sentada en los peldaños, aun algo aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar… O mejor dicho, por lo que _no_ acaba de pasar.

—¡Atrápame si las quieres! —Desafía él, para luego salir corriendo nuevamente.

Víbora sisea. _Si te atrapo, te rompo todos los huesos… _Y así, con una vena palpitante en su sien, la serpiente sale reptando a toda velocidad del Salón de Entrenamientos, no precisamente para recuperar sus flores, pues en ese momento, es lo que menos le importa.

Ocultos tras la tortuga de jade, Grulla y Mantis se desternillan en carcajadas, no sin antes haberse aseguro que su amiga, en ese momento potencial asesina, estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos. Claro que ellos han visto, y oído, todo. Para eso están los amigos ¿No? Para espiar tus momentos a solas con tu posible futura pareja. Ellos conocen los motivos por los cuales Mono niega estar enamorado de Víbora y le parecen realmente absurdos, pero no pueden hacer más nada que dejar las cosas seguir su rumbo.

—Diez yuanes a Mono —Propone Mantis.

—Veinte a que Víbora le quiebra un brazo.

Mantis y Grulla comparten cómplices miradas, con la risa aún contenida en sus pechos, para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar, en busca de la dirección en la que Víbora se ha ido. Eso no se lo perderían ni por todo el oro del mundo. Después de todo, ¿Cada cuánto se puede ver a una serpiente a punto de triturar una presa varias veces su tamaño?

* * *

><p>—¡Eso es trampa, chango! —Exclama Víbora, al ver a Mono subirse rápidamente a unas vigas del techo, frustrada por no poder alcanzarlo— ¡Baja ahora mismo!<p>

—No gracias, valoro mi pellejo.

—Tu pellejo… —Masculla ella— Cuando te agarre lo único que quedará de tu jodido pellejo será un lindo tapete que colocaré en mi habitación.

Víbora mira a ambos lados del pasillo, buscando algún medio por el cual reptar hacia aquella viga, y maldice en voz alta al no hallarlo. Mono ríe desde el techo, sujetándose con su mano izquierda de aquella vieja viga, mientras que en su mano derecha sostiene las flores para la cabeza de Víbora. La extiende en el aire, con falsas intenciones de entregárselas, repitiendo una y otra vez "¿los quieres", "ven por ellas" y "A que no las atrapas", de una manera bastante infantil para tratarse de un sujeto de unos treinta y pico.

Las risas de Mono comienzan a ser un dolor de cabeza para Víbora, hasta que una idea, un tanto tonta, pero seguramente efectiva, cruza su cabeza.

Reprimiendo una sonrisilla, ante la extrañada mirada del simio, Víbora retrocede un par de centímetros, dándole las espaldas al simio. Por unos segundos, el silencio reina en el lugar, hasta que un bajo sollozo lo interrumpe. Mono arruga el entrecejo, prestando más atención a Víbora. ¿Acaso está…? Otro sollozo confirma sus sospechas. Está llorando. El estómago del simio se revuelve. No creyó que sería para tanto. Él siempre solía gastarle bromas así y ella nunca había hecho más que enojarse, o dejarle un latigazo marcado en el rostro o espalda.

—Oye, Víbora —Llama suavemente. Ella no responde— Víbora… Yo… No, no llores.

Apresurado, baja de la viga, cayendo de pie junto a ella. Intenta tocarla, pero la serpiente se aparta, junto a un nuevo sollozo.

—¡No me toques!

—No, no, no —Niega él, preocupado, a la vez que extiende las flores— Ten, perdón… Yo… No, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Víbora, no llores… No…

Una cantarina y burlona carcajada lo interrumpe. Mono no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Víbora le sujeta de la muñeca y jala de él, torciéndole el brazo y tirándolo al suelo. _Para no tener brazos, es fuerte. _Mono se queja en el suelo, con su brazo torcido tras la espalda y la serpiente enroscada a su alrededor, como si fuera una especie de presa. Mono gime de dolor y Víbora, con una satisfecha sonrisa, ajusta su agarre, a la vez que sujeta sus flores y vuelve a colocárselas.

_Tonto, tonto, tonto… ¡Aaaahhh! _Víbora no le suelta, aunque ya tiene sus flores en el lugar, ajustando de vez en cuando el agarre, arrancando bajos gritillos del simio.

Ella ríe, burlona. No es su intención lastimarlo, tan solo darle un pequeño sustillo. Un agudo chillido, muy parecido al de una niña de prescolar, llama su atención. Cuando voltea, se encuentra con las aterradas miradas de Grulla y Mantis, al principio de aquel pasillo que, ahora que lo piensa, en su vida ha visto.

—¡Aléjate de él, serpiente del demonio! —Exclama teatralmente Mantis.

Víbora apenas si le presta atención. Suelta a Mono, quien toce compulsivamente en el suelo, y repta por aquel extraño pasillo. No hay puertas, al menos no que ella puede ver desde ahí, y las paredes no son de papel, como en las habitaciones, sino de piedra, o eso parece. Sin embargo, lo que llama la atención de la serpiente, y le asusta en cierto modo, es que no es el único pasillo. Hay muchos a su alrededor, tantos, que le sería imposible asegurar por cual han llegado ella y Mono, o Mantis y Grulla.

Se encuentran en una especie de conexión entre varios túneles con dirección desconocida.

—Oigan —Llama a los chicos, que asisten al aún asfixiado Mono— ¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos?

* * *

><p>—¿Tigresa? —Llama Po, asomando la cabeza por las puertas del Salón de los Héroes— ¿Tigresa, estas aquí?<p>

No hay respuesta. Al no ver a Tigresa entrenando, supuso que querría meditar un poco, después de todo, es lo que ella hace para apaciguar su humor. Pero cuando entra al salón, ella no está allí. _Qué raro. _Con el entrecejo arruga, pensando donde podría encontrarla, da media vuelta y se aleja a paso lento de allí. Ya han pasado horas desde el almuerzo, tiempo suficiente para que el humor de la felina mejore, o eso quiere pensar Po, que lleva varios minutos buscándola. Tampoco puede dejar las cosas así. Además, ni siquiera le ha dado una respuesta valedera para la pregunta de ella. Quiere decirle lo que realmente piensa. Claro, primero tiene que encontrarla. Pero ¿Dónde?

Ya ha buscado por todo el palacio. La habitación. Salón de entrenamiento. Salón de los héroes. La cocina… Entonces, se le ocurrió que no había ido al Durazno Sagrado. Tal vez estuviera ahí, o eso esperaba, porque ya se estaba cansando y no tenía más ideas. Comenzaba a pensar que, tal vez, no les estaba prestando tanta atención a Tigresa como él creía que lo hacía. Claro, la escuchaba atento cuando ella le contaba algo, siempre estaba pendiente de si a ella le enojaba o no alguna actitud y recordaba hasta los pequeños detalles cuando salían o era un día especial. Pero había cosas de las que no estaba al pendiente. Por ejemplo, él no tenía ni idea qué le sucedía a ella, porque estaba tan susceptible últimamente.

_¡Aquí estás!_... Tigresa se hallaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol sagrado. Po sonríe y cauteloso, intentando sorprenderla, se acerca a ella.

—Hola —Murmura, a la vez que da suaves toques al hombro de ella. No hay respuesta —¿Tigresa?

Un bajo ronquido llama su atención. Arruga el entrecejo, extrañado, y se para delante de ella. Tigresa está dormida. Parece cansada, tensa por algún motivo, pues su entrecejo está arrugado, y bajos silbidos escapan por entre sus labios cada vez que exhala. Po sonríe y si decir nada, en silencio, levanta a la felina en sus brazos. Ella no parece notarlo.

Se dirige a su habitación y con delicadeza, la deposita en la cama. Él se recuesta a su lado, decidido a observarla por unos minutos. Realmente luce cansada. Suspira, resignado, y levanta una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la felina. _Si tan solo me dijeras qué pasa por tu cabeza, Tigresa. _Ya se lo ha preguntado, lleva semanas haciéndolo, pero es simplemente imposible intentar sonsacarle un poquito de información. Ella siempre cambia de tema cuando él decide volver a preguntar. ¿Tan difícil es de hablar? ¿O es que acaso no confía lo suficiente en él? Por unos segundos, la idea provoca una dolorosa sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Desliza la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla de ella, acariciando su pómulo, delineando el contorno de su mandíbula. Tigresa ronronea y se mueve, incómoda, acercándose más a él. Po no la detiene. Tan solo la observa dormir. No recuerda la última vez que ha tenido tal momento de intimidad con ella… Y cuando habla de intimidad, también califica aquella intimidad que toda parece debe tener de vez en cuando, por no decir todas las noches que les sea posible. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que pudo tocarla sin temor a que ella se moleste, cuando fue que la abrazó por última vez, cuando fue la última vez que la sintió en cuerpo y alma, en el que fueron uno. Se siente tan distante.

Se inclina, con delicadeza, y roza sus labios con los de ella, besándolos tiernamente. Cálidos, suaves, le dejan deseando más. Tigresa parece reaccionar ante el contacto, pero cuando abre los ojos, no es molestia lo que Po ve en ellos. La felina sonríe, algo adormilada.

—Hola —Susurra. Entonces, sus ojos se entrecierran, parecen percatarse de algo— ¿Qué hago aquí?

Po ríe, besando esta vez su frente.

—Te quedaste dormida cuando meditabas —Contesta— Yo te traje.

Sonriente, espera a que ella conteste. Tiene el entrecejo arruga y sus labios torcidos en una mueca. Por un momento, Po piensa que le reclamará aquel beso, pero para su sorpresa, ella se incorpora en la cama, apoyando el peso del cuerpo en sus codos, y vuelve a juntar sus labios con los de él. Un beso tierno, tímido, acompañado de pequeñas mordidas.

—Perdón —Susurra ella, contra los labios del panda— No debí reaccionar así. Entiendo que no… Solo, perdón ¿Si?

Por la observa, sonriente, con sus frentes unidas. Se encuentra ligeramente sobe ella, con las manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la felina, sosteniendo su propio peso para no aplastarla. Sonríe, una sonrisa amplia y casi burlona, a la vez que sus labios recorren la mejilla de ella.

—No, perdóname a mí —Replica. Se eleva unos centímetros, para volver a mirar sus ojos— Escucha, Tigresa, me haría muy feliz si tuvieras un pequeño mío dentro de ti. No tienes idea cuánto. Sería el hombre más feliz de China con uno hijo nuestro, nunca dudes de eso.

Nuevamente, posa sus labios en los de ella, esta vez con más confianza. Un beso tierno, pero apasionado, cariñoso, expresando cuanto la ama, pero también cuanto la desea. Si, la desea. En ese momento. Pronto, sus labios abandonan los de ella y se dirigen a su cuello, embriagándose del suave aroma de su pelaje: Lavanda. Lavanda y algo más, algo único. No puede contener un bajo gruñido, mientras junta más sus cuerpos.

Tigresa suspira, echando atrás la cabeza, y esa es señal que hace saber a Po que no tendrá que rogarle demasiado está vez. No, lo desea tanto como él a ella.

Tigresa ríe, una risilla traviesa muy similar al de una niña, y sin previo aviso, empuja a Po en la cama. De un momento a otro, ella está sobre él, besando con cierta urgencia sus labios. El panda no hace más que seguirle el ritmo, dejarla tomar el control por el momento, mientras sus manos tantean la estrecha cintura de ella.

Entonces, cuando por fin logra enganchar el chaleco de la felina por debajo de las vendas que sujetan su pantalón, es cuando un molesto sonido de nudillos en su puesta llama su atención. Inmediatamente se detienen, congelándose en sus lugares, pero no responden. Tigresa gruñe, molesta, con sus mejillas rojas, mientras que el jadeante Po no puede hacer más que sonreír por el evidente desagrado de ella ante la interrupción.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunta él.

Tigresa, ahora con su rostro sobre el hombro del eso, jadea tanto que Po duda que pueda hablar. Está bastante acalorado, lo cual es un poco extraño. ¿Tanta era su necesidad por él? ¿Tanto lo anhelaba?

—Tigresa, panda —Llama Shifu al otro lado, evidentemente de mal humor— ¿Se puede saber por qué no hay nadie entrenando?

Ambos mencionados se miran entre sí, murmurando una palabra un poco ofensiva por lo bajo, solo para luego sonreír. Al parecer, tendrán que esperar.

—Salimos en un momento —Contestan al unísono, esta vez, ambos con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Sin embargo, están tan acalorados por el pequeño momento de intimidad, que ninguno ha reparado en que la silueta del panda rojo no se ve a través del papel que recubre la puerta del cuarto. Afuera no hay nadie.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguien vio lo que yo vi?... ¡Un fantasmaaaaaaaa! xD Ok,no. Solo en la primaria te dicen que "espantan" y te lo crees xD Algo pasa en el Palacio de Jade y hay que averiguarlo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, los veo (O leo, según como se vea, o lea xD) en el próximo. <strong>


	4. Desconfianza

**¿No es bello cumplir las quince primaveras? ¿No es bello llegar a ese momento en el que pasas a ser toda una "señorita" y dónde todos te tratan como una princesa por el mero hecho de haber cumplido quince años?... Oh, claro que es bello, pero a su vez, es la máxima expresión hipócrita en cuanto a los cumpleaños. No hay mejor ocasión para fingir que toda la familia se ama como lo es un cumpleaños de quince, donde todos se llevan bien con la quinceañera, donde aquellas tías que hace años no se hablan de repente son las mejores amigas y aquellos primos, que no te podían ni ver por los celos que te tenían por quitarles su lugar de niño pequeño en la familia, de repente se pelean por bailar el vals contigo. **

**Oh, sí, que viva la hipocresía. Pero… ¿Qué sería el mundo sin su pizca diaria de hipócritas? Creo que nadie se hablaría xD **

**Tendría que dejar de usar este pequeño espacio como una especie de blog para publicar pensamientos, pero es que no puedo evitarlo xD A ver, vayamos a los comentarios… **

**Nalaks: **Jajajaja… "¡Scoby doo, ¿Dónde estás?!" Que bellos momentos de la infancia con ese programa xD… Bueno, mi colegio fue construido sobre un antiguo cementerio indio, así que mejor no digo nada xDDD Todos tienen su historia… Emmm, depende a qué te refieres con inspiración, xD, pero creo que sí, estaba bastante inspirada xD

**geraldCullenBlack: **Lol… Yo creo que te verías tierna, con tu estatura y la barriguita xD Ya que, diva xD

**Pablo: **Bueno, la trama no se centra en las meteduras de pata del panda, pero ya que xD… Oh, sí, nada como acontecimientos sobrenaturales para llamar la atención sobre algo xD

**TiPofanforever: **¡NO! ¡EN CIRCULOS NO!... Agh, Biliever tenía que ser xD Ok,no… Veo que te emocionó mi historia, espero que siga así y no te aburras xD

**AngieMorJim:** Nuca es tarde para una bienvenida xD… Bueno, lo cierto es que el GrullaxVíbora no me agrada. No es que una serpiente y un mono tengan mucho sentido, pero ya que, me gusta la pareja xD

**fanatico z: ** Con tu comentario, me imaginé a Víbora cantando "Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un monito… Le quito la ropita, lo tiro a la camita…" Y bueno, la canción sigue al ritmo de "me como un gusanito" xD … Oh, sí, Tigresa quiere tiguerpanditas y los quiere ya xD

**shanya and ty-rex: **Oh, no, nunca lleves al novio a la casa, porque no importa que estén jugando Damas, siempre vendrá alguien a molestar… Ok,no xD Jejejeje Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero te divierta igual que el anterior xD

**little tigress: **Hum… Tengo interés por conocer aquellas dudas, pero ya que. Disfruta la lectura xD

**WhiteEyebrows98: **Bueno, deja review cuando puedas xD… Espero este capítulo también te guste.

**En fin, eso es todo… Sin más interrupción, que disfruten la lectura. Y por si no sabían, Kung fu panda no me pertenece, aunque llevo meses de malvados planes para tenerlos en mi poder… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3: <span>**

¿Cómo es que han llegado hasta ese lugar? ¿Cómo pudieron haberse perdido en un lugar en el que llevan años viviendo?... _Me siento Mono o Mantis, _rezonga en su mente Víbora, mientras repta por aquel estrecho pasillo de piedra que ha descubierto de manera involuntaria hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos. Lentos y temerosos pasos le siguen, con una distancia menor a un metro, pero igualmente precavida, como si temieran acercarse demasiado a ella. A pesar del fastidio que le supone a la reptil haber llegado ahí, solo por quitarle sus broches a Mono, admite que la curiosidad la impulsa a continuar caminando por aquel lugar.

Todos los túneles parecían igual de oscuros, como si no llevaran a ninguna parte, por lo que decidió adentrarse por el cual, cree ella, que ha llegado a aquel lugar. Al parecer, se equivocó. No tiene idea cuanto llevan caminando por ahí, pero a sus espaldas, puede oír las quejas de los chicos.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Pregunta tontamente Mantis.

Víbora sisea.

—Si supiera cuanto falta, significaría que sé dónde estamos —Responde de mala gana— Y si supiera donde estamos, no estaría dando vueltas al reverendo pepino con ustedes, tío de idiotas.

Ninguno de los tres chicos responde y en silencio, siguen a la serpiente por aquel oscuro y estrecho túnel. Comienzan a exasperarse, especialmente Grulla, que a cada paso que avanzan internándose más en aquel lugar, siente faltarle el aire. Desde pequeño ha tenido problemas con los lugares cerrados, especialmente si se ve atrapado en uno y no puede salir. Comienza a respirar de manera agitada, intentando hacer llegar oxígeno a sus adoloridos pulmones. Pero no, no sirve.

—Oye, Víbora…— Llama Mono, al percatarse del estado de su amigo.

La serpiente voltea a ver y todo mal humor desaparece de sus ojos, siendo remplazados por preocupación al ver a Grulla jadear, alterado por no poder respirar con normalidad. Rápidamente se acerca a él. Le sujeta el rostro, obligándole a mirarla, captando su atención. No tiene mucho que hacer, más que lograr que no piense tanto en el encierro. A opinión de ella, es todo psicológico. Si no lo piensa, no lo siente.

—Grulla, mírame —Pide. Su tono de voz suave y maternal— Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Estás bien.

Grulla, aún algo jadeante, observa fijamente los ojos de la serpiente, posando toda su atención en ellos. _NO estás en un estrecho túnel. NO estás encerrado. NO… _No puede dejar de jadear y comienza a sentirse mareado. Víbora le acaricia la mejilla, con aquel toque maternal tan característico de ella, y es entonces, cuando el ave encuentra algo de calma en aquella hipnótica mirada.

Mono no puede evitar arrugar el entrecejo. Sabe que es tonto pensar de aquella manera, aún más por la condición en la que se encuentra el ave, pero no puede evitar desear apartar aunque sea unos centímetros a Víbora de él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cariñosa? ¿Por qué miraba al ave de aquella manera tan… tierna? ¿Por qué? Aparta la mirada y mientras la serpiente intenta calmar a Grulla, Mono se dedica a avanzar unos metros por el túnel.

Realmente, no puede recordar cómo llegó hasta ahí. Estaba demasiado concentrado en escapar de Víbora como para siquiera fijarse por donde iba. Se maldice mentalmente por aquel pequeño descuido, hasta que un ligero tropiezo interrumpe aquellos pensamientos. Baja la mirada al suelo y ve, extrañado, que su pie se ha enredado con lo que parece un pequeño arco de metal en el suelo. Mira hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie le presta atención, para luego hincarse y sujetar aquel pequeño arco, jalando ligeramente de este.

Una pequeña trampilla aparece en el suelo. Mono sonríe. No ve mucho del fondo, pero no parece muy profunda, además tiene una pequeña escalera de madera, un poco vieja y de aspecto inseguro, pero seguramente resistente.

—¡Miren! —Exclama, entusiasta.

—¡No bajaremos por ahí! —Se apresura a exclamar Grulla, nuevamente alterado.

Mono no puede evitar sonreír con cierta malicia, a la vez que se encoge de hombros. Por algún caprichoso y mezquino sentimiento, ajeno a su conocimiento, disfruta de ver al ave alterarse ante el más mínimo sucedo. Aunque luego se arrepiente al ver el empeño de Víbora en tranquilizarle.

—Bueno —Masculla— Bajaré solo.

—Mono, no creo que…— Víbora ni siquiera termina la frase, cuando la madera de la vieja escalera se quiebra bajo el peso del simio y este cae por la trampilla —¡Mono!

Víbora rápidamente se acerca al borde de aquel hueco en el suelo, intentando ver al fondo, sin mucho éxito realmente. Sus ojos recorren el pequeño lugar con preocupación, hasta que unas bufonas carcajadas llaman su atención. Mono sonríe desde abajo, levantando los pulgares en señal de qué está bien. La serpiente suspira de alivio por ello, aunque su entrecejo se arruga y la angustia se transforma en furia. ¿Cómo puede ser tan imprudente?

Mono no puede evitar reír aún más fuerte al oír una palabra poco adecuada para una dama ser pronunciada por aquellos labios que, técnicamente, han sido los causantes de todo aquello. Sí, porque si él no se hubiera quedado pensando en cómo sería besarlos, no se habría quedado mirándola y si no hubiera hecho eso, no habría tenido que tomar las flores de Víbora para distraerla al verse descubierto. Si no hubiera tomado las flores y corrido, no habrían llegado a aquel lugar. Técnicamente, aquellos labios tenían la culpa.

—¿Mono? —Llama Mantis— ¿Hay algo útil ahí?

Mono hecha una mirada a su alrededor, no ve casi nada. _Casi. _El lugar parece mucho más amplio de lo que creyó. La corriente de aire es más notoria allí abajo y al fondo, bastante lejos por cierto, las penumbras del lugar se ven interrumpidas por débiles rayos de luz clara. Sonríe.

—Sí, creo que si —Contesta— Creo que encontré una salida.

Y no tiene que decir más. Grulla es el primero en saltar, entusiasta, sin siquiera acordarse de los escalones. Mantis ríe y le sigue, más tranquilo, aunque no por eso menos entusiasmado. Comienza a hartarse de ese lugar que, sinceramente, le da un poquito de miedo. Pero Víbora se queda al borde, mirando con recelo el fondo de la trampilla, donde Mono le espera con una extrañada mirada. ¿Por qué no baja?

—¿Y si mejor busco otra salida por aquí? —Propone ella, con voz temblorosa.

Entre risas y algunas bromas, Grulla y Mantis le animan a bajar, repitiendo una y otra vez que debe ver eso y alegando que una maestra de kung fu como ella simplemente no puede temerle a un poco de altura. A Víbora le molestan sus bromas, pero no dice nada, pues es cierto. Le teme a las alturas. Además, la estructura de esas viejas escaleras no se ve muy sólida.

Mono no puede evitar sonreír por la inseguridad de la serpiente. Se ve tierna. Parece una niña asustada de ver debajo de su cama en busca de monstruos. El sentimiento en su pecho es cálido, tierno, le hace querer protegerla. Sin decir nada, sube los primeros peldaños de la escalera y extiende sus brazos en dirección a Víbora, formando una especie de cuna con ellos.

—Vamos, salta —Le anima— Yo te atrapo.

Víbora le mira, dudosa.

—No sé…

—Vamos, ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

El simio esboza su más galante sonrisa, pero es entonces cuando Víbora emite un amenazador siseo y algo peligroso brilla en sus ojos.

—Sí —Contesta— Cuando dijiste que te ibas a una misión y resulta que estabas en la casa de una tal Aiko.

—Eso no cuenta.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Pero… No me refería a eso —Mono suspira, exasperado— Me refería si a alguna vez te di motivos para desconfiar de mí.

—¡Y también lo has hecho! —Le recrimina ella— El primer día que estuviste en el palacio —Recuerda— Me dijiste que Tigresa estaba en problemas, cuando solo querías que saliera del cuarto para que el balde de pintura me callera encima.

—Pero…

—¡Y aquella vez con el picante en mis flores!

—Yo no…

—¡Y cuando pusiste pegamento en el suelo!

—Víbora…

—¡Ah! Y también aquella vez que…

—¡Ya solo salta de una maldita vez, mujer, no te voy a dejar caer! —La interrumpe, exasperado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca? ¿Es que acaso no ve que solo quiere cuidarla de no caer? Víbora queda congelada en su lugar, pues nunca le ha escuchado gritar, mucho menos a ella. Antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar, Mono jala de ella, haciéndole caer en la trampilla. Por acto reflejo, cierra sus ojos y se enrosca al cuerpo del simio. El chillido de ella hace eco en el lugar, aunque realmente ni siquiera siente la caída. Tal como ha prometido, Mono la sostiene en sus brazos, presionándola protectoramente contra su pecho, sin emitir queja alguna de su fuerte agarre, el cual por cierto es un tanto doloroso.

Las mejillas de Víbora arden al comprender lo ridículo de la situación. Lentamente, afloja su agarre y se endereza en los brazos del simio para observarle el rostro. Error. Apenas si puede articular alguna palabra coherente al ver aquellos ojos. Mono le devuelve la mirada, pero no parece muy amable. Con un bufido, la suelta en el suelo y simplemente voltea para continuar con el camino, no sin antes recordarle que no se quede atrás.

Está molesto. Víbora no había confiado en él ni siquiera para considerar la idea de que pudiera atraparla. Sin saber muy bien por qué, recuerda cada una de sus misiones juntos. Él siempre estuvo a su lado para protegerla. No porque ella no pudiera defenderse sola, estaba seguro que era capaz de romper los huesos de lo que sea con uno de sus asfixiantes agarres, sino porque simplemente no podía verla pelear sola contra aquellas bestias. Se veía tan pequeña, débil y vulnerable.

Suspira. Ni siquiera sabe por qué le afecta tanto. Mira por encima del hombro a Víbora y algo dentro de él se encoge al verla cabizbaja. ¿Acaso está así por lo que él le ha dicho? De repente, todo el enojo ha desaparecido.

—¿Víbora? —Llama. Ella levanta la mirada y él sonríe— Ve tu delante —Pide. Sus mejillas arden— No me gusta que te quedes atrás.

* * *

><p>—¿Se puede saber dónde han estado?<p>

Tigresa se encuentra sentada al borde de la tarima en el Salón de Entrenamientos y su entrecejo se arruga al ver entrar a Grulla y Mantis, seguidos de unos ruborizados Mono y Víbora. Solo estos últimos parecen estar de buen humor y el enojo de la felina se incrementa al ver las feas miradas que el ave y el insecto le dirigen, seguido de un "mejor no hables". ¿Acaso la están haciendo callar? Se hubiera levantado tras ellos dos, dispuesta a cerrarles la boca, pero la mano de Po estrecha la suya en un débil intento de contenerla. Bueno, las peleas pueden esperar.

Tan solo Víbora, demasiado sonriente, se acerca hasta Tigresa. Los ojos de la reptil brillan con cierta emoción que la felina no comprende, aunque tampoco se plantea el preguntar. Si es algo que Víbora quiera compartir, está segura que le contará luego, cuando estén solas.

—Solo digamos que fue una tarde… entretenida —Comenta la serpiente. El misterio brillando en su mirada.

Tigresa le sonríe, cómplice de un secreto no revelado.

—Muy bien… —Se toma unos segundos, pensando las palabras— No tengo idea qué bicho les ha picado, pero dejando eso de lado ¿Alguno ha visto a Shifu?

La serpiente, como única respuesta, niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que tuvo que salir por unos días o algo así —Informa Grulla, parado al borde de la tortuga de Jade.

Po y Tigresa comparten extrañas miradas. Eso no puede ser posible, si lo acaban de oír hace tan solo un par de horas. Sin embargo, ninguno dice nada. Sonríen ante la expectante mirada de reptil y cuando ella pregunta, Tigresa tan solo la evade, alegando que no es nada importante.

Rápidamente, el asunto queda olvidado, mientras Po y Víbora hablan animadamente sobre armar una salida grupal al valle, aprovechando la ausencia del anciano panda rojo. Como es de esperarse, ninguno de los allí presentes tienen queja alguna al respecto.

Sin embargo, a Tigresa le cuesta un poco más que Po el dejar de lado el pequeño detalle sobre Shifu. Según Grulla, el panda rojo ha salido aquella mañana, pero ella está segura de que era él quien ha escuchado hace unas horas y no hay nada que puede alegar que se lo haya imaginado, pues Po también le ha oído.

Unos brazos robustos se ciernen en torno a su cintura, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y Tigresa se obliga a sonreír al sentir los labios de Po presionar con delicadeza en su mejilla. Nadie les presta atención, ya que todos se encuentran bastante ocupados planeando la salida de esa noche, debatiendo a qué lugar ir y a cual no. La pareja sonríe, cómplice, a la vez que dejan sus labios disfrutar los del otro, reglándose tiernos besos que los demás ignoran.

Po la estrecha aún más contra él, acoplando su anatomía a la de ella. Un contacto que hace ruborizar a Tigresa, que por acto reflejo, dirige una rápida mirada a sus amigos, asegurándose de que ninguno se percate de sus íntimas caricias.

—Nosotros podríamos quedarnos —Susurra Po, que mordisquea suavemente la oreja de la felina— No sé, fingir algún mal estar; un dolorcito de cabeza, o simplemente cansancio —Ríe contra la mejilla de ella— ¿Cómo es eso que se les da a las mujeres una vez al mes?... Puedes excusarte con eso ¿No?

Tigresa arruga el entrecejo. Hubiera golpeado a Po por aquel último comentario, pero no iba a negar que fuera buena idea. Solo había un error: Víbora sería totalmente consciente de que estaba mintiendo. Después de todo, no se podía tener tantos años de amistad sin saber aquellas pequeñas cosillas de la otra.

—Lo lamento, panda —Susurra, a modo de broma— Pero no tienes idea cuanto me apetece una salida con nuestros amigos.

—Mientes.

—¡Claro que no!

—Mentirosa.

—Panda, te lo advier… ¡No! ¡Cosquillas, no!

La estruendosa carcajada de Tigresa es suficiente para llamar la atención de todos. Pícaras sonrisas curva los labios de los chicos, observando a la felina retorcerse en los brazos del panda en un inútil intento de liberarse de aquel ataque de cosquillas. La escena es tan cómica como tierna, hasta parecen dos niños jugando… Claro, hasta que Tigresa parece cansarse de los fallidos intentos por liberarse y opta por propinarle un golpe de puño al panda, apartándolo.

Ella rápidamente se endereza, conservando la poca dignidad que a cualquiera puede quedarle luego de perder una mera batalla de cosquillas, mientras que Po se lleva las manos a la adolorida nariz. El golpe no había sido muy fuerte, pero igualmente había dolido.

Las risas de los demás no se hacen de esperar.

Con un ligero "ups", Tigresa se acerca a ver la nariz del panda, disculpándose por el golpe. No había sido su intención pegarle tan fuerte, pero es que realmente no le gustan las cosquillas. La ponen nerviosa. El oso aparta las manos de ella, con un débil intento por parecer enojado, el cual se va al tacho cuando, con una ancha sonrisa, la felina le regala un tierno beso en los labios, murmurando una tierna disculpas. ¿Cómo resistirse a eso?

—Eso es trampa —Alega él, aún con las manos en la nariz.

Tigresa ríe, una risilla dulce y traviesa, y toma las manos de él entre las de ella.

—Pero funciona —Y vuelve a besarlo.

Los demás deciden seguir con la conversación sobre los planes para esa noche, dándole a la pareja un poco de intimidad. Al final, todos quedan en ir al restaurante del Sr. Ping, con la excusa de que Po hace varias semanas que no va a visitar a su padre. El panda se muestra alegre al respecto, aunque ya todos pueden predecir lo que sucederá en cuando el oso ponga un pie en ese lugar: El viejo ganso le recibirá con un bien merecido golpe en la cabeza de su cucharon de madera. El pensamiento arranca burlonas risillas a Mono, Mantis y Grulla, aunque rápidamente son silenciados por Víbora.

Decidido aquello, cada quien se dirige a sus propios asuntos. Tan solo Tigresa decide quedar a entrenar, pues los demás tienen algo más entretenido. Por un momento, la felina se plantea pedirle a Po que se quede con ella, ya que no le apetece estar sola, pero desiste el verlo tan emocionado con algunas de las ocurrencias de Mono y Mantis. No, ¿para qué interrumpirles? Una vez sola, se dirige a los muñecos de madera. Necesita golpear algo y no porque esté enojada.

No.

Que Po haya ido primero con los chicos, sin consultarle a ella si quiera compañía o no, no tenía nada que ver.

Que Po haya reaccionada exageradamente mal por la idea de tener hijos no se relacionaba para nada con aquella repentina necesidad de destrozar un par de muñecos.

No estaba enojada, ni molesta, ni histérica por algo. Tan solo… Tan solo se sentía tensa. _¿Y de qué demonios estás tensa, Tigresa? _Se recrimina mentalmente, mientras sus puños golpean y detienen las partes móviles de los muñecos, _¿Tensa por las pesadillas? ¿Acaso no te propusiste no pensar en eso? Una tonta cachorra que se parece a ti de bebé no tiene la culpa, inepta? _Pero era cierto. Tigresa conservaba algunas cosas del orfanato, entre ellas, unas pinturas suyas de cuando era bebé. Aquella cachorra de su sueño era idéntica. Pero seguro no era nada. Tal vez solo había sido una tonta creación de su imaginación.

Entonces, con un último golpe, brinca fuera del área de los muñecos. Se deja caer sentada en el suelo, cansada y jadeante, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos. Aquello era raro. No solía agotarse tan rápida, solía durar horas sin siquiera jadear. Un punzante dolor se expande por su cabeza y por acto reflejo, se la sujeta entre las manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena? No tenía sentida… Y cuando menos lo piensa, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, empapando su suave pelaje. No las retiene, pues nadie la ve, tan solo las deja correr, sin darle demasiada importancia. Extrañamente, el llorar la hace sentir mejor.

En silencio, llora, sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas. La pesadilla revive en sus pensamientos, repitiendo cada una de las imágenes. La desesperada mujer corriendo por las oscuras calles, aquella cachorra en sus brazos, sus súplicas y aquella sombra, llevándose consigo a la bebé. Todo era tan… confuso. La aterraba. Recordaba haber despertado con la misma sensación de opresión en el pecho que, habría jurado, sentía aquella mujer al correr con su hija recién nacida en brazos. Al despertar, Tigresa podía sentir el cansancio en sus piernas y el frío de la lluvia en sus huesos. Todo era demasiado real.

—¿Tigresa?

La voz de Po y el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse hacen pegar un respingo a Tigresa. Rápidamente se endereza, restregándose las mejillas para borrar los rastros de su llanto, esbozando una ancha y perfectamente fingida sonrisa.

—Po —Ríe, nerviosa— ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh?

—Estás llorando —Claro que él no ha pasado desapercibida la ronca voz de ella— ¿Te duele algo?

Ella no contesta. Con su labio inferior temblando, observa al panda acercarse a ella, hasta tener sus manos en las de él. Una caricia tierna con la yema de los dedos, que provoca nuevamente las lágrimas en los ojos carmesí. En silencio, Tigresa acorta la distancia entre ellos, ocultando el rostro en el pecho del oso. Se deja abrazar por Po, acurrucándose en el calor que le brindan sus brazos. No supone mucho consuelo, ya que la sensación de vacío en su pecho persiste, pero al menos se siente más tranquila.

—No sé —Susurra— Solo… No puedo dejar de llorar.

Po sonríe, sin mucho humor, y la estrecha protectoramente contra él.

—Me gustaría saber que pasa por tu cabeza últimamente —Murmura— Me preocupas, Tigresa. Estás tan… distinta, que simplemente me pregunto por qué será.

Ella suspira. Apoyando la mandíbula en el pecho del oso, levanta la mirada para verle al rostro. Pero no alcanza a pensar siquiera en la respuesta, cuando sus rodillas tiemblan y todo a su alrededor da vueltas…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Tururuuuuuuuu… Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de esta intrigante historia. Dejen comentario, agreguen a favoritos o como gusten. ¡Hasta pueden enviarme galletas y helado! xD<strong>


	5. ¿Papá? ¿Bebé?

**Y mientras acaricio mi perro, que al parecer a confundido mi regazo con una almohada, les saludo, gente linda… No, no tan linda, pero al menos gente si… Ok, los chistes no son lo mío. De hecho, nada que tenga que ver con el sentido del humor es lo mío; río a carcajadas con cosas tontas y los buenos chistes simplemente no me causan gracia, o tal vez no los entiendo, ya que. Lo importante es ser simpática… Ups. Tampoco lo soy. **

**En fin… ¡A por los comentarios!**

**mar de celos: **Oh, si… Mientras la mayoría de las guerras de cosquillas terminan en risas, algunas terminamos golpeando al otro xD Hum, tal vez sea Gasparin… Hay teorías realmente fiables de ello.

**geraldCullenBlack: **Demonios, tú das miedo… Aunque, admítelo, sería muy mono un bebé :3 (Ignora eso)

**nalaks: **Te envío la coca con tu nombre si las galletas son Oreos triple… ¿Existe secuela?

**WhiteEyebrows98: **Hum… Acepto Oreos triple, son mis favoritas… ¡Ya! Que terminamos con antojos las dos, peor que embarazadas de ocho meses.

**BrisTigressandPo: **Tranquilo, aquí está la continuación… ¡Dile a Elmo que venga! ¡Dile!... ¡Vamos a ver si le quedan ganas de volver al coloradito!

**TiPofanforever: ** ¡Se mueve la bolilla, se mueve el bolillon!... ¡Víbora y Mono son un corazón! Aún recuerdo que todos cantaban eso en la primaria xD… Bueno, opino que una historia, para ser buena, tiene que tener intriga xD

**KaTmAi: ** Jejeje… Típico: Una que quiere privacidad con su chico y si no es el padre, es un jodido fantasma. Bueno, trato de corregir todo, aunque creo que algunas cosas se me pasan de largo xD En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Y bueno, creo que no debería decir nada más… ¡Ya, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4: <span>**

—Ya les dije que estoy bien —Refunfuña Tigresa, sentada en la cama de su habitación a. Intenta levantarse, pero la mano de Po en su hombro se lo impide— ¡Por Oogway, Po! Solo fue un mareo.

Sin embargo, sus excusas no convencen a los demás.

Si, solo fue un mareo, solo fueron unos minutos, pero les preocupa el no tener idea de qué pudo haber causado ese mareo. La doctora tan solo pudo decirles que Tigresa no se encuentra enferma, que tal vez solo fue por algún sobre esfuerzo, lo que llevó a la felina a confesar, bastante apenada, el repentino cansancio cuando entrenaba. Eso no decía mucho, pero la anciana cabra lo tomó como un factor importante. Le recetó reposo y si los mareos volvían, que volviera a hacer una consulta.

Aquello no fue del agrado de Tigresa, pero no se negó… Eso no quería decir que fuera a cumplirlo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para quedarse un par de horas extras en la cama.

Aunque ella no contó con que Po, Víbora y Shifu serían los primeros en asegurarse de que cumpliera con lo recetado, recibiendo a cambio un par de insultos entre dientes de parte de la enfurecida felina. No importaba, hicieron oídos sordos y fue Po el primero en ofrecerse a hacerle compañía.

El oso no podía evitar reír de vez en cuando al ver a Tigresa ir y venir por la habitación.

Su rabo serpenteaba furioso en el aire, sus pisadas eran fuertes y sonoras en el sueño de madera, y no dejaba de murmurar entre dientes. Por un momento, el panda llegó a pensar que terminaría rompiendo las tablas. Rápidamente, sin ninguna idea en particular, se acercó a ella con la intención de calmarla. Como era de esperarse, ella inmediatamente intentó apartarlo al verse en sus brazos, pero sus forcejeos duraron solo hasta que el oso plantó un corto y tierno beso sobre su nariz.

—Oye, calmada —Pide, con voz suave— No es para tanto.

Tigresa gruñe, pero se deja abrazar, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Po.

—Me siento presa —Murmura— No me gusta, en cualquier momento me asfixio.

Po ríe.

—No hay que ser extremistas.

—Es cierto.

Y Po ríe otra vez, divertido con las ocurrencias de la felina.

Parece una niña. Una niña caprichosa a quien le han negado su dulce preferido. Con la idea de distraerla por unas horas, la jala con él hasta quedar los dos en la cama; él sentado y ella en su regazo, a horcajadas. ¿Quién dice que no se puede disfrutar del reposo? Las manos del panda recorren con suavidad la cintura de ella, acercándola más a él, mientras que las zarpas de la felina se entretienen en la nuca de él.

Sus labios se unen en cortos y tiernos besos, curvándose en pícaras sonrisas, y lentamente las manos de Po comienzan aquel suave recorrido por la figura de Tigresa que a ella simplemente parece apartarla de la tierra. Tan solo interrumpe sus besos para suspirar, cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación.

Pero ninguno tiene planeado que las cosas vayan a mas, no al menos hasta la noche. No quieren que vuelvan a interrumpir como hace unas horas. Permanecen abrazados, aferrados al otro, conversando en bajos murmullos. Tigresa con el rostro oculto en el cuello de Po y él con sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, asegurando el mínimo espacio de separación entre sus cuerpos. El contacto es tierno, intimo.

—Sabes, realmente me gustaría quedarnos aquí en la noche —Susurra Po al oído de ella— Puedo ir a ver a mi padre mañana temprano.

Tigresa sonríe. Se muerde el labio para no reír.

—Po Ping —Dice a manera de reproche— No sea tan desconsiderado. Su padre ha de extrañarlo mucho.

—Yo te extraño a ti, amor —Él sonríe. Su aliento hace cosquillas en el cuello de la felina— Tus besos, tus caricias… Tu cuerpo.

La carcajada de Tigresa es fuerte y sonora, burlona. Po arruga el entrecejo, esbozando una ladina sonrisa, pero cuando quiere verle el rostro, ella se aferra aún más a él.

—Ay, no… —Apenas si puede respirar de tanto reír— ¿Quiere sexo?

—¿Acaso eso te divierte?

—Si…

Y las risas de ella continúan, interrumpiéndola antes de terminar de hablar.

Po no entiende qué es lo gracioso, ni siquiera la primera vez que hablaron de eso fue motivo para tales carcajadas, y eso que fue bastante incómoda, pero no la interrumpe y se limita a reír junto a ella. Al menos, ya no está enojada.

Lentamente, se acerca a la oreja de Tigresa, atrapando la punta entre sus dientes. La felina se estremece y Po sonríe, victorioso.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué es tan gracioso para mi esposa que le proponga disfrutar esta hermosa noche?

Las mejillas de ambos arden, pero lo ignoran. Ya están acostumbrados.

—No lo sé —Tigresa se encoge de hombros. Su respuesta suena tan inocente como la de una niña de cinco años— Tan solo me dieron ganas de reír… Además, es gracioso cuando lo dices, porque siempre te sonrojas —Po no responde, tan solo sonríe a las palabras de la felina— Además, estaba pensando en eso cuando lo dijiste y… Bueno, no, me tenté.

—"Bueno, no, me tenté" —Repite él, con burla— Que buena respuesta, Maestra Tigresa, muy elaborada e ingeniosa.

—Calla.

Ambos vuelven a reír.

Permanecen abrazados por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, por ratos en silencio, por rato platicando de temas sin importancia. La misión en equipo del mes pasado, viejos recuerdos, algunos no tantos, anécdotas, incluso aquellos pequeños detalles de su noviazgo hace varios años ya. Todo es motivo de sonrisas para ambos, haciendo alguna que otra broma de aquellas situaciones que antaño fueron motivo de vergüenza.

El tiempo pasa volando y no es hasta que escuchan a Víbora llamarles desde afuera, avisándoles que bajaran al valle, que no son conscientes de ello.

Po hace el intento de levantarse de la cama, pero Tigresa vuelve a empujarlo, haciéndole caer de espaldas con ella encima.

Entre risas y besos, el oso forcejea, sin mucho esfuerzo a decir verdad, para "huir" de los brazos de su esposa, que lo acorralan contra la cama. Finalmente, luego de largos minutos de juegos, coloca sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella y con un rápido movimiento, ambos giran en la cama, quedando la felina debajo de él. Es el turno de Tigresa de forcejear, cuando Po le sujeta las muñecas a los lados de la cabeza, aunque ella si tiene intenciones de soltarse.

Amenazas sin sentido y risas llenan la habitación, provocando la envidia e ira de aquellas sombras que asechan desde la oscuridad.

Ellos no lo notan, están demasiado abstraídos en su propia felicidad, pero afuera, donde el sol ya se ha ocultado, aquella sombra aguarda en un rincón de su ventana, esperando el momento justo para entrar, observando con sus carmines ojos cada movimiento de la pareja.

No, ni Po ni Tigresa lo notan, pero está ahí, aguardando.

* * *

><p>—¡Hijo! —La ronca y alegre voz del Sr. Ping los recibe… Y acto seguido, el cucharón de madera que lleva en su ala derecha impacta con algo de fuerza en la cabeza del panda— ¡Me pregunto qué será que tiene tan ocupado a mi hijo como para no venir a visitar a su padre! —Se queja— ¡Muchacho ingrato! Abandona a su padre que tanto ha dado por él.<p>

—Yo también te extrañé, papá.

Po sonríe con ternura a su viejo padre e ignorando aquel ceño fruncido, al igual que ignora el punzante dolor de cabeza que le ha producido el golpe, se acerca a él para rodearlo con sus robustos brazos. Claro, el ganso no duda en rodear con sus alas tanto como puede del panda, saludando nuevamente a su hijo, esta vez de manera más amable. Sin dudas lo ha extrañado… Y ¿Cómo enojarse con, el cada día más anciano, ganso? El tiempo pasa para él demasiado rápido y tan solo teme que, de un día a otro, su hijo no vuelva a tomarle en cuenta. Es el miedo al abandono que todo padre o madre siente en algún momento de su vida, cuando el pequeño ya ha dejado el nido.

La siguiente en saludar es Tigresa, que es recibida por su suegro con una cálida sonrisa y un paternal abrazo. La opresión inunda el pecho de la felina, que de haber podido, hubiera alargado aquel tierno abrazo. No entiende aquel melancólico sentimiento, mejor dicho, no entiende a qué se debe.

Decide ignorarlo, sonriendo cuando el ganso pregunta por su salud. Al parecer, los demás le han comentado sobre su leve mareo.

—Me encuentro bien, no es nada —Contesta ella.

—Seguro —Ping sonríe. Una sonrisa misteriosa que pone los pelos de punta a Tigresa— Pasen, tomen asiento, los atenderé en un momento… ¿Po?

—¿Si, papá?

—Mesa siete, cuatro, cinco y uno —Ordena, serio— Rápido que se enfrían las órdenes.

El panda suspira, resignado, y deja caer los hombros a la vez que contesta un fingidamente alegre "ahí voy, papá". Los demás ríen, especialmente Tigresa, pero Po tan solo les dirige una falsamente enfadada mirada, para luego seguir al ganso hasta el interior de la cocina.

Minutos después, sale con tres platos en cada brazo, haciendo equilibro y metiendo la panza para no tropezar con ninguna mesa o chocar a los niños que corretean por el lugar. Nunca tuvo motivos para quejarse de un niño, pues ciertamente le agradaban, pero en momentos como ese, es cuando desearía mandarlos a todos a sentarse… Por no decir otras cosas.

Deja dos plato en la mesa siete y uno en la cuatro, recibiendo un tímido "gracias" de las conejas sentadas en estas. Una pareja de cerdos le recibió en la mesa cinco, donde la señora se sonrojó con un inocente cumplido por parte de él, y una linda coneja en la mesa uno, cuya sonrisa se ensanchó bastante al verlo aparecer con su orden.

—Oh, gracias —Dijo, con voz alta y segura.

Po sonrió en respuesta. Parecía agradable.

—Disfrute su cena, señorita…

—Ming —Interrumpió ella— Mi nombre es Ming. Y usted debe ser Po.

—¿Quién…?

—Todos conocen al Guerrero Dragón —La sonrisa de Ming se torció a un lado— Al parecer, los rumores son ciertos.

Algo brilló en los ojos color chocolate de ella, algo misterioso que, por unos segundos, atrapó a Po. Ella batió las pestañas, aumentando la curiosidad del oso por aquella pequeña frase, y desvió la mirada hacia su plato de fideos, jugueteando en ellos con los palillos.

—¿Y puede decirme usted qué rumores resultan ciertos, señorita Ming?

—Se dice que el Guerrero Dragón es bastante guapo —Respondió ella con simpleza— Y ahora veo que es cierto.

Las mejillas de Po ardieron.

—Esto… Yo…

Pero antes de que Po siquiera pudiera pensar en cómo responder a tan coqueto cumplido, una pequeña pero pesada zarpa cayó sobre su hombro derecho, presionándole con algo de fuerza excesiva. No necesitaba voltear para ver de quien era. Las filosas y amenazadoras garras, rozando su piel, hicieron estremecer de miedo a Po… _Oh, llévame, Oogway. _

—¿Disculpen? —Aquella voz, tan amable, tan cordial y simpática, puso de punta los pelos de la nuca al oso— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Una ancha, y nerviosa, sonrisa curvó los labios del panda, a la vez que volteaba a ver a su muy "amable" esposa.

—Hola, mi amor —Su voz tiembla— Ella es Ming… Ming, ella es Tigresa, mi…

—Su esposa.

Tigresa termina la frase por él, sonriente, tal vez demasiado, y la mano en el hombro de Po se mueve estratégicamente para que aquella coneja pueda ver la alianza que ella lleva en su dedo índice. Avanza un paso, quedando ligeramente delante del panda, y estira una mano a manera de saludo.

—Oh, Tigresa —La coneja le estrecha la mano, con cierto recelo cabe destacar— Su marido es un hombre bastante… Simpático.

—Sí, le creo —Un gruñido mal disimulado deja entrever sus dientes— Aunque nos están esperando, así que me temo que tendrá que retirarse.

—Tigresa…

—Ahora.

Y sin esperar respuesta, ella voltea, caminando en dirección a la mesa que comparten con los demás chicos. Po le dirige una apenada mirada a Ming, quien corresponde con una cantarina risilla, y sin mediar palabra, sigue a la felina hasta su lugar. Tigresa ni siquiera le mira cuando se sienta junto a ella y cuando él quiere hablarle, ella inmediatamente entabla una absurda conversación sobre maquillaje con Víbora. Po suspira, resignado, a la vez que toma los palillos junto a su plato de fideos.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Mono y Mantis ríen y no pasa desapercibido para Po como el simio le pasa dinero por debajo de la mesa a Grulla. ¿Acaso han apostado a eso? La idea le molesta, pero decide no hablar. Si lo hace, posiblemente diga algo que termine enfadando más a Tigresa… Y en esos momentos, eso no es precisamente algo recomendable.

* * *

><p>—Oye, Po —Susurra Mantis, bajito, parado en el hombro del panda— Ojos lindos te está mirando.<p>

—¿Ojos lindos?

—La coneja, idiota —Murmura el insecto, un poco más fuerte— Lleva un buen tiempo mirándote.

Po arruga el entrecejo y con cierto miedo, mira de reojo a Tigresa; está demasiada entretenida hablando con Grulla y Víbora, por lo que ni siquiera presta atención a lo que el insecto habla, pero igualmente, el oso no se puede contener de tragar grueso. La felina no le ha dirigido la palabra en toda la cena, lo cual solo significa una cosa: Esa noche dormirá en las escaleras del palacio… O en la habitación de Mono. Donde sea, menos en su propio cuarto.

Suspira, resignado, y toma un bocado con los palillos. ¡Él no estaba coqueteando con aquella chica! ¡Claro que no! Pero ¿Qué más da? Tigresa no le aceptará ninguna explicación. El orgullo y los celos son una mezcla bastante peligrosa, especialmente si se le agrega aquel toque especial propio de la felina.

No contesta a Mantis, pues no le importa. El insecto sigue murmurando a su oído… _Ha sonreído. Mírala. Solo un vistazo. Vamos, panda, no seas tonto. Mirar no es pecado. _Hasta que Po se cansa y tomándolo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, lo deja de vuelta en la mesa.

—Cállate —Masculla— No estoy de humor.

—Marica.

Po rueda los ojos y Mantis vuelve junto a Mono, quien, disimuladamente, le pasa algunos yuanes… Po abre los ojos como platos. ¡¿Es que acaso es el día de "apostamos a costas del Guerrero Dragón?! No dice nada al respecto, pues su humor no es el mejor para discusiones, y se dedica a terminar de comer los fideos. Tampoco tiene hambre, pero igualmente se fuerza a comer, solo por ocuparse en algo.

De vez en cuando, dirige disimuladas miradas de reojo a Tigresa, que no deja de hablar de cualquier tema imaginable con Víbora y Grulla. Sabe que no está contenta. Arruga el entrecejo y su rabo serpentea en el suelo, lo que solo indica que está molesta, además, puede asegurar que le ha escuchado gruñir de vez en vez.

Para cuando todos han terminado su plato, Tigresa apenas si ha comido la mitad del suyo. Al principio, Po no le presta atención, sabe que si está molesta es capaz de simplemente no tocar la comida, pero le llama la atención verla esbozar una mueca cuando, con cierto recelo, se lleva un bocado a la boca. Lo mastica lentamente y es visible que se fuerza a tragarlo… Y lo repite varias veces, para luego empujar el plato en la mesa, alegando no tener demasiada hambre.

—¿Tigresa? —Llama, bajito.

—¿Qué quieres?

Su respuesta es brusca y hace tragar grueso a Po. Ella no voltea a verlo.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—No.

—¿Segura?

Tigresa le mira de reojo y se muerde el labio inferior, nerviosa. Su mano derecha permanece sobre la mesa, tamborileando nerviosamente con los dedos, mientras que con la izquierda se presiona ligeramente el abdomen. Aquello llama la atención de Po, pero no dice nada al respecto.

—Tengo nauseas —Confiesa ella— Llevo toda la noche con ellas.

—¿Quieres que…?

—No, no quiero —Lo interrumpe— Solo cállate. Más tarde hablaremos.

Y Po no responde.

No sabe por qué, si él no ha hecho nada malo, pero de alguna manera se siente culpable. _Idiota. Te pasa por caliente. _Le reprocha el subconsciente, con voz aguda y chillona, muy similar a la de Víbora cuando le grita a alguno de los chicos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si estuvo por coquetear con aquella coneja. ¡Pero ella comenzó! Él solo era amable, fue ella quien le dijo que era guapo… ¡Y ya no pudo contestar porque apareció Tigresa! Si ella no hubiera aparecido… ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Niega con la cabeza, apartando aquellos pensamientos. No, no y no. Él no coqueteaba con la coneja, claro que no.

Pronto, las risas del ambiente parecen cesar. Para nadie pasa desapercibido el mal humor de Tigresa y el nerviosismo de Po.

Es Víbora quien sugiere el volver ya, alegando que es tarde, pero Tigresa rápidamente replica con una ancha, y falsa, sonrisa que pueden ir a dar un paseo. Al parecer, a ella no le apetece volver aún. Y aclarado eso, las chicas se levantan de la mesa y se van, dejando solo a los muchachos.

Los primeros minutos, el silencio es tenso. Mono, Mantis y Grulla observan a Po, quien tan solo les rehúye a las miradas. No necesita verlos para saber qué piensan. Grulla de seguro le reprochará por ser un irresponsable, Mono le pedirá que le presente a la coneja y Mantis insistirá en que vaya a hablar con ella. _Vaya, qué amigos. _El silencio se vuelve tenso y cuando simplemente ya no puede soportarlo, decide enfrentar las miradas de sus amigos… Se esperaba todo, hasta aquellas miradas mortales que solo Tigresa es capaz de dar, pero no lo que vio: Sonrisas. Los tres reían, burlones.

—¿Y se puede saber qué demonios les causa tanta risa? —Inquiere, impaciente.

—Eres un idiota, panda —Grulla es el primero en hablar— Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Tigresa está bien?

Po arquea una ceja.

—Está enojada. Eso es todo.

—No, eso no. Me refiero a que parece que realmente no se sentía bien.

—Ah —Po arruga el entrecejo. Ahora que lo piensa, no, no se veía muy bien— Bueno, dijo que tenía nauseas.

Grulla arruga el entrecejo, a la vez que toma uno de los vasos de la mesa y le da un corto trago, para luego volver a dejarlo en su lugar.

—Ahora que lo pienso —contesta— Hace unos días la oí quejarse de lo mismo.

—Yo igual —agrega Mantis.

—Víbora me comentó algo similar —Le sigue Mono— Agregando de un posible desequilibrio emocional.

Tres pares de ojos se posan en el simio, con un claro "no inventes" expresado en sus miradas.

Po no contesta, tan solo comparte las interrogativas miradas de los chicos. Sinceramente, los altibajos de Tigresa, respecto a su estado de humor, comienzan a exasperarle. La ama, por supuesto que lo hace, pero no es adivino y si ella no le quiere decir qué le sucede, ni modo, no hay otra forma de que lo sepa. Sin embargo, la culpa rápidamente hace acto de presencia luego de aquellos pensamientos. No, ella confía en él y tendría que preocuparse un poquito más.

Se plantea el ir a buscarla, pero no cree que eso le agrade, después de todo, se fue con Víbora. Suspira, resignado, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Oye, papá —La voz de Mantis llama su atención, bueno, no la de él precisamente, sino la de todos— Felicidades. Ya era hora.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nos volvemos a encontrar… Ok,no xD Bueno, por el momento es todo. Tal vez un poco corto, pero es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo con todo eso de las integradoras en el colegio. Un saludo y que las probabilidades estén a su favor… (? Ok,no. <strong>


	6. Hambre ¿O antojos?

**No es que me sobre tiempo para escribir ni nada por el estilo. La cuestión, aquí, es ser o no… Ok,no xD La cosa es simple: Mañana tengo un importante examen, para el cual llevo semanas estudiando, pero tengo insomnio por los nervios. Así que aquí me tienen, escribiendo el capítulo 5 a las 3:00 de la madrugada… De seguro lo publico mañana antes de ir a dar el examen. **

**Ahora, a contestar comentarios… Mientras devoro una buena porción de bizcochuelo de chocolate. **

**Nalaks: **Te aseguro que esas existen… Son Oreos con tres tapitas xD Aunque creo que no las venden ya… Pero es que en serio se me antojan demasiado xD ¡Y la espera terminó!... No es por presumir, pero si el capítulo anterior te gustó, creo que este te va a encantar ;)

**BrisTigressandPo: **Ups, perdón, chica… Nah, Elmo sabe dónde vivo, el muy pícaro viene seguido (?... ok, te juro que es el efecto del desvelo y el chocolate.

**geraldCullenBlack: **Oh, querida amiga… ¡Deja de coquetear con Po! Que Tigresa le cortará los mini panditas xD… Es que Tigresa es Tigresa, no se va a dar cuenta hasta que no parezca lagartija que se ha tragado una canica entera…

Ah, y he de informarte, que pronto verás una linda barriguita en esta pervy… Barriga de tanto comer xD

**AngieMorJim: **Ooooww… ¿A que no sería bastante lendo ver al panda con un tigresito en brazos?... xD Jajajaja

**WhiteEyebrows98: **Pues… No, no me antojes, que me pongo histérica y… *Mirada sombría*… Nadie quiere verme histérica xD

Oh, bellas ironías de la vida… O tal vez no tanto ;) Ese panda picarón… A que tiene buena puntería el muy hijo de ganso xDD

**TiPofanforever: **A nadie le cae bien la coneja… Esa es la idea, ya que será alguien muy importante más adelante xD… Y si, pronto veremos a Tigresa como lagartija con una canica en las tripas xD

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha: **Wou… Creo que… ¡Gracias! Por todo xD Y no, dejar pendientes no es lo mío… Y si, Ming será importante en el futuro, más de lo que puedes pensar.

**Y bueno… Tengo ganas de comer medialunas con dulce de leche, lástima que la panadería no abre hasta dentro de unas… ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro horas? No importa. Sin más nada que decir ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5: <span>**

Cuando los chicos llegaron al palacio, Víbora y Tigresa ya se habían acostado a dormir.

Po, en completo silencio, se dirigió a su cuarto y se metió a la cama. Tigresa se movió entre sueños, pero no despertó y él tampoco intentó despertarla. Ese no era el mejor momento para hablar, al menos, no para él. Estaba que se comía las uñas de puro nervio.

Luego de aquellas palabras, felizmente pronunciadas por mantis, y las respectivas especulaciones por parte de Mono y Grulla, el panda definitivamente no había vuelto a intentar probar bocado alguno. Su estómago simplemente se encogió y en su cabeza tan solo cabía aquella palabra: _papá. _¿Papá? ¿Él? ¿Podía ser cierto? Pero… ¿no se supone que las mujeres son las primeras en saber eso? Si fuera cierto, Tigresa ya lo hubiera sabido. Si Tigresa lo supiera, ya se lo hubiera dicho. No, de seguro solo eran especulaciones exageradas de los chicos, después de todo ¿ellos cuando hablaban en serio? Nunca.

Gira en la cama, quedando de lado, de frente a Tigresa… No se había puesto pijama alguno y la sábana se había corrido bastante, dándole al panda una perfecta vista de la espalda desnuda de su esposa. Por un momento, su vista se pierde en todas aquellas rallas, tan negras como la noche, que tan solo él conoce su existencia. Sonríe, por primera vez en la noche. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si Tigresa realmente estaba embarazada? Eso explicaría muchas cosas, especialmente aquel humor tan cambiante.

_Un bebé… _La sonrisa de sus labios se ensancha, boba y feliz, y algo brilla en sus ojos jade.

Un pequeño tigre, con los ojos de su madre, o tal vez una pequeña pandita, con sus ojos. O viceversa. Un bebé, tan frágil, tan pequeño y delicado, acunado en sus brazos. Se imaginó a Tigresa con un enorme vientre. Se vería adorable… Y de repente, un pequeño pensamiento ha tomado toda su vida. El bebé con sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, sus primeras lecciones de Kung Fu. ¿Cómo se sentiría que un pequeño le llamara "papá"?

Casi sin darse cuenta, su mano se deslizó tentativamente por la cama, hasta rozar la espalda de ella. Tigresa ronroneó en dormida, mientras el panda deslizaba la yema de los dedos por la columna de ella, hasta llegar a donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

—No estoy dormida.

La voz de ella, ronca y en un susurro, hace pegar un respingo a Po, que rápidamente aparta su mano.

—Perdón —Susurra. Sus mejillas arden— No quise despertarte.

Tigresa no contesta. Se encoge en sus hombros, aún de espaldas a él, y jala de la sábana, cubriéndose hasta el cuello. Po tan solo puede observarla. Es obvio que sigue molesta, pero no sabe muy bien qué decir. Ella le había dicho que "más tarde hablaría", pero para Tigresa "más tarde" podía ser incluso en semanas… Y no exageraba. Cuando se olvidó de su primer aniversario como novios, ella le dijo lo mismo y no le habló hasta un par de semanas después.

Los minutos pasan y el silencio se hace tenso para Po. Sabe que ella está despierta, pues su rabo se mueve inquietamente por debajo de la sábana, pero no se atreve a hablarle. ¿Y si se enoja aún más? Sin embargo, nada consigue con quedarse callado.

Toma aire y esperando que ella le aparte, acorta la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Su pecho casi puede tocar la espalda de ella. Utiliza el codo para apoyar el peso de su cuerpo, enderezándose unos centímetros para verle. Tigresa ni siquiera da señales de haberse percatado de la cercanía del oso. Permanece tan quieta, que de no ser por el inquieto serpentear de su rabo, Po hubiera pensado que se había vuelto a dormir.

—¿Quién era ella? —Su voz es monótona, sin emoción alguna.

Po inmediatamente comprende de quien habla.

—Solo una chica —Contesta— Tigresa, ella me saludó y solo era amable.

—Sí, ya vi que era amable —Masculla ella. Po puede verle las manos estrujar la almohada— Se veía tan sonriente…

Y Po simplemente no puede creer que esté escuchando eso, no de Tigresa. Ella no es celosa, al menos no a tal extremo. Si, como cualquier mujer en sus cinco sentidos, tuvo algún que otro momento en el que le molestara la manera en el que alguna chica miraba o le hablaba a Po, pero jamás desconfió de él. Siempre esperaba a que estuvieran los dos solos, para hablarlo con calma, y muy pocas veces habían sido las que se había enojado por ello.

Po sonríe, sin poder evitarlo. Tal vez… ¿Los cambios de humor no eran un síntoma de las embarazadas?

Sin decir nada, se acerca por la espalda de ella y desliza un brazo por su cintura. Tigresa se aleja unos centímetros, intentando guardar distancias, pero no pone resistencia alguna cuando Po jala suavemente de ella, acercándola a su pecho. La abraza tiernamente y esconde el rostro en su cuello. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, pero eso Tigresa no lo ve… Y mejor así, no sea que le moleste.

—Escucha, tontuela —Murmura tiernamente. Sus labios roza la piel de ella— Te amo.

—¿Y eso qué?

Po tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

—Que eres la única que me importa —Contesta— Sabes que jamás miraría a otra mujer como te miro a ti.

—Pero a ella…

—Solo era amable, Tigresa.

—¿Entonces por qué te sonrojaste cuando te dijo que eras guapo?

—Yo no…

—Sí, si te sonrojaste —Le interrumpe, un poco molesta ya— Y cuando sonreíste, no era por "amabilidad". Conozco tus sonrisas, panda, y ella te gustaba.

Bueno, sí, no iba a negar que aquella coneja fuera muy linda y que pareciera simpática. Pero ¿y qué? ¿Acaso es un pecado? Sí, le gustaba la coneja, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a pasar algo o que tenía intenciones de coquetearle, tan solo la encontraba linda y ya. Él no quería intentar nada.

Se endereza, observándola, y algo dentro de él se encoge al ver sus hombros sacudirse con un sollozo contenido. La he hecho llorar, no intencionalmente, pero ha sido su culpa. Han sido contadas las veces que vio a Tigresa llorar y siempre fue igual de insoportable, igual de doloroso, como si le estrujaran el corazón. La estrecha suavemente en su brazo, que aun la rodea por la cintura, y lentamente acerca sus labios a la oreja de ella.

—Tigresa, te juro que no tenía ninguna intención con ella —Murmura, casi suplicando que le mire— Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre —Mentira, pero ya que— Tigresa, mírame, por favor… Tú estabas ahí. No pasó nada.

Ella suspira… y luego de un largo silencio, voltea. Sus ojos están envueltos en lágrimas, pero su entrecejo se arruga con enfado.

—¿Tu aún me ves bonita?

—¿Eh?

—¡No te hagas el tonto, panda, estoy hablando en serio! —Grita ella y Po ya no puede evitar reír— ¡Eres un…!

Pero Tigresa ya no puede terminar su sarta de improperios hacia el panda, porque de un momento a otro, tiene los labios de Po sobre los de ella.

Tigresa cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y presiona sus labios en una línea, negándose a corresponder a la tierna caricia de su marido. ¿Qué se ha creído él?... Sin embargo, al no ver respuesta por su parte, Po decide dirigir los besos hacia el sur, bajando por la barbilla de ella hasta su cuello. Tigresa traga grueso. Está enojada, pero no para tanto.

Po sonríe al oír la respiración de la felina acelerarse. Sabe que eso nunca falla. Con delicadeza, poniéndole los pelos de punta, desliza sus manos por los brazos de ella, hasta llegar a sus muñecas… Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, jala de sus brazos, extendiéndolos a los lados, y le aprisiona las muñecas sobre la almohada. Tigresa maldice entre dientes y jala para liberarse, pero el panda tan solo ríe, divertido.

—¿Un qué? —Inquiere Po. Sus labios rozando la piel desnuda de ella— ¿Soy un qué, Tigresa?

—Un maldito… —Masculla ella, con voz débil— Un abusivo de…

Un suspiro la interrumpe y Po ríe, mientras sus labios aún acarician el cuello de ella con pequeños besos.

—¿De? —Le anima a continuar.

—Un… un… —Tartamudea ella— un… ay, no te detengas.

Po vuelve a reír. Aun sosteniéndole las muñecas, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre los codos para no lastimarle (y para no presionarle el abdomen, solo por si acaso), se eleva unos centímetros por encima de ella. La oscuridad del cuarto no le permite distinguirlo muy bien, pero apostaría a que las mejillas de Tigresa están tan rojas como dos faroles chinos. Po sonríe y se inclina para depositar un tierno y casto beso en los labios de su amada felina.

—Tonta —Murmura, para luego volver a besarla— Ninguna mujer es tan bella a mis ojos como lo eres tú… —La besa, esta vez, un beso más largo— Ninguna tan atractiva… —Besa su barbilla— Ninguna tan especial… —Su cuello— Ninguna me vuelve loco como tú, Tigresa.

Y desde ese momento, las palabras ya no son requeridas…

* * *

><p>Aún es de noche y mientras Po ronca, seguramente en su quinto sueño, Tigresa se encuentra recostada boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del techo. Es extraño. Hace tan solo unos minutos, mientras las sensaciones aún se encontraban a flor de piel, hubiera jurado que se quedaba dormida de un parpadeo a otro. Pero ahora… Nada. Estaba más despierta que antes de hacer el amor con Po. Cierra los ojos de vez en cuando, buscando conciliar el sueño, pero se siente extrañamente incómoda. ¿Acaso la cama está más dura? Así parece, o al menos así le parece a ella.<p>

Mira de reojo a Po y no puede evitar arrugar el entrecejo con molestia. Gira, quedando de espaldas al oso, y bruscamente jala de la sábana, cubriéndose hasta el cuello. Po ni se entera. Sigue dormido y roncando. Aquello la molesta aún más. ¿Desde cuándo Po ronca? ¿Desde cuándo tiene el sueño tan pesado?

Tiene que resistirse al potente impulso de patearle la entrepierna por debajo de la sábana y luego, cuando lo escuche chillar, fingir estar profundamente dormida… Oh, sí. La idea forma una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

Gruñe y echa las sábanas a un lado. Hace calor. La suave brisa que se cola por la ventana abierta es bastante fresca, pero ella siente calor… Y hambre. Su estómago gruñe con fuerza, haciendo coro a los graves ronquidos del panda a su lado. Maldice en voz baja y se endereza en la cama, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. ¿Y su ropa? Está casi segura de que la ha dejado en la silla ubicada junto a la puerta, pero allí no está.

Por un momento, se plantea simplemente ignorar aquello. No es como que no halla cenado, de seguro puede esperar al desayuno. Sin embargo, lo que es una ligera sensación de hambre, pasa a ser un profundo y doloroso vacío en su estómago. No _tiene_ qué, _necesita_ comer algo o está segura de que se pondrá enferma. La boca se le hace agua con un nuevo gruñido estomacal y antes de si quiera pensarlo, se encuentra caminando por los pasillos de las barracas, sujetando la sábana a su pecho para cubrirse.

No, no encontró su ropa y tampoco tenía ganas de buscarla. En ese momento, solo pudo pensar en el gran platón de fideos que recuerda haber visto en la cocina cuando regresó con Víbora.

Llega a la cocina y enciende un par de farolitos para iluminar. Son soltar la sábana, saca un plato de la alacena y se dirige a la olla que aún está sobre una de las hornallas apagadas. Entonces, el aroma de los fideos fríos llena sus fosas nasales y ya no tiene muchas ganas de comerlos. Sus labios se tuercen en una mueca. Huele asqueroso. Rápidamente, vuelve a tapar la olla. El estómago le duele.

Molesta, camina sin propósito alguno por la cocina, buscando distraerse. Aún tiene hambre, pero no sabe muy bien de qué.

Fideos: Definitivamente no.

Fruta: No.

Tofu:… ¡Puaj! Le dan arcadas.

Dulce: Tal vez, pero no se le antoja.

Galletas de Mono:… Lo piensa… Mira tentativamente el jarrón en la alacena más alta. No, no puede tomarlas. Se cruza de brazos y les da la espalda, intentando ignorar aquel aroma a chocolate. _No, no, no… Bueno, solo una. _

Y minutos más tarde, los labios de Tigresa se fruncen en un tierno e infantil puchero al ver que ya no quedan más galletas en el jarrón. Se las ha comido todas. Sosteniendo la sábana contra su pecho, se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla. Aún no está satisfecha. Su estómago gruñe, reclamando más de aquellas deliciosas galletas de chocolate y banana, pero sus labios vuelven a formar un infantil puchero al recordar que se las ha acabado.

Resignada a que tendrá que esperar a la mañana siguiente para comer más de aquellas deliciosas galletas, se levanta con el jarrón en la mano y se dirige a guardarlo. Mono seguramente note la ausencia de sus "bebés" a primera hora, pero para ese entonces, ya sabrá qué decirles. Además, no es como que el simio le fuera a decir algo por comerse las galletas. Ser ella tiene sus ventajas; por ejemplo, los chicos no le reprocharían algo por temor a ser golpeados.

Quiso dejar el jarrón un par de estantes más altos que el de donde lo había tomado, pero con cierta frustración, descubrió que no llegaba. _Demonios. _Se mordió el labio inferior, molesta, y aferrando firmemente la sábana a su pecho con la mano izquierda, se colocó de puntitas para intentar llegar. Estiró el brazo. Tan solo le faltaban unos milímetros, si tan solo… Se acercó más a la alacena y lo logró, pero en un mal movimiento, sus pies se enredaron en la sábana y ella resbaló.

Intentó sujetarse de algo, sin mucho éxito, por lo que tan solo esperó el, seguramente, duro golpe contra el suelo… que no llegó.

Un par de manos le sujetaron de la cintura y ayudaron a que se enderezara. Suspiró, aliviada, y quiso voltear para agradecerle a Po. Porque esas manos eran demasiado grandes para ser de cualquier otro. Pero al intentarlo, las mismas manos se lo impiden, sujetándola con firmeza contra el aparador.

—¡Po! —Protesta ella.

Siente el pecho del _oso_ pegarse a su espalda, mientras que aquellas manos se deslizan desde su cintura hasta su abdomen, colándose por debajo de la sábana. Tigresa quiso voltear y aunque sea, ver el rostro del panda, pero simplemente no puedo. ¿Qué la retuvo? Realmente no estaba segura, tan solo quedó congelada al sentir aquellas frías manos acariciando su vientre y… bajando…

—¿Tigresa?

Las manos desaparecieron tan rápido que fue casi como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Tigresa pegó un respingo, aferrándose a la sábana, y volteó. De repente, se sentía un tanto aturdida, casi mareada. Po se encontraba parado en la puerta y sus ojos jade, confusos y llenos de interrogantes, no dejaban de repasar una y otra vez la "vestimenta" de su esposa.

—¿Cómo llegaste ahí tan rápido? —Pregunta, casi de inmediato.

Po elevó ambas cejas, sin apartar la vista del pecho de la felina: No llevaba vendas y su _forma_ se marcaba a través de la sábana.

—No sé de qué me hablas—Responde, aunque realmente no ha prestado demasiada atención— Puedo preguntar qué haces rondando en la cocina a deshoras de la madrugada y con una... ¿Sábana?

—No encontraba mi ropa —Contesta ella con simpleza, junto a un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no sacaste otra del armario?

—No sé —Tigresa baja la mirada hasta sus pies, apenada, mientras sus manos estrujan nerviosamente la sábana— No se me ocurrió… Y tenía hambre.

—¿Hambre?

—Sí.

Po sonríe, una sonrisa tierna, y algo cálida llena su mirada. Tigresa se ve tan tierna... con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pies trazando pequeños círculos en el suelo, casi como una niña.

En silencio, Po camina hacia ella, eliminando casi por completo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Tigresa no dice nada cuando el panda le rodea la cintura con sus brazos y la jala hacia él, aunque algo que no pasa por alto es que las manos del oso están tibias, no frías como le pareció sentirlas hace tan solo unos segundos… Y otra vez se siente mareada, pero no dice nada, tan solo rodea el cuello del oso con sus brazos y apoya la frente en el hombro de él. Si la ve así, de seguro la regañará.

La sábana se sostiene únicamente por sus cuerpos y Po sonríe al notar la perfecta vista de la espalda desnuda de la felina y el comienzo de su trasero. _¿Y desde cuando eres tan pervertido, panda? _Se regaña, aunque sin mucha seriedad. Desliza una mano hasta la espalda baja de la felina y la acerca aún más a él.

—¿Y comiste algo? —Pregunta.

—Pensé en comer fideos —La nariz de Tigresa se arruga al recordar el olor— Pero ya estaban en mal estado.

Po arruga el entrecejo y mira de reojo la olla. Puede olerlos desde ahí y a opinión de él, están en muy buen estado aún. Fríos, pero buenos.

—Claro que no.

—Como sea, a mí me dieron nauseas —Replica ella, sin mucha paciencia— Ah, y me terminé las galletas de Mono.

—¿Qué?

Po se separa de ella, incrédulo, creyendo que tal vez le está tomando el pelo. ¡¿Eran más de cuarenta galletas?! Y lo sabe porque él las cuenta, para luego reponer antes de que el simio lo note… Si, Mono cuenta a sus bebés.

—¡Tenía hambre! —Se queja ella, arrugando el entrecejo.

—P-pe-pero…

—Y lo otro sabía feo.

Tigresa se separa de Po y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, sosteniendo la sábana… Y de repente, siente sus ojos picar. No, eso no puede ser ¿O sí? Disimuladamente lleva una mano a su pómulo derecho. Las lágrimas humedecen su pelaje sin permiso de ella, silenciosas, nublando su vista también.

—¿Tigresa?

—No me hables.

Po ríe, no sabe por qué realmente, pero ríe.

—¿Estás llorando? —Pregunta, burlón.

—No.

Tigresa cuadra los hombros, luciendo tan digna como se puede lucir desnuda en una sábana, y sin esperar respuesta del panda, sale dando zancadas de la cocina. ¿Qué se ha creído? ¡Es un insensible!... Gruñe y entra a su cuarto dando un portazo que de milagro no despierta a los demás. No tiene idea por qué realmente, pero está enfadada. No como la noche anterior, sino enfadada como cuando Mono y Mantis le juegan aquellas odiosas bromas.

_Y hablando de bromas… _Piensa, mientras que busca su chaleco y pantalón por la habitación. ¡De seguro aquel par de inmaduros lo han tomado para alguna de sus jugarretas! Gruñe, alto y claro. Camina hacia su armario y de un brusco jalón, saca un pantalón, vendas y un chaleco celeste. Furiosa, arrojando todo a la cama, deja la sábana por algún lugar del cuarto y se viste.

Ya tan solo le falta abrochar el chaleco, cuando la puerta de la habitación de abre, emitiendo un bajo y un tanto incómodo rechinido.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Po —Masculla, de espaldas a la entrada.

No hay respuesta, pero Tigresa tampoco la esperaba. De seguro el panda tan solo se le quedará viendo, esperando a que se calme. Bufa por el pensamiento. ¡Claro! ¡Es ella quien tiene que calmarse!

Camina por el cuarto, doblando la sábana y acomodando la cama, solo por tener algo de qué ocuparse. En ningún momento voltea a ver a Po, quien por cierto está demasiado silencioso… El pensamiento le hace estremecer, no tiene una idea fija por qué, pero es como un mal presentimiento. Le recuerda mucho a aquella vez en que prendieron la carreta de fuegos artificiales para volar los cañones de Shen. La misma sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Y de repente, sin ningún motivo aparente, se ha quedado quieta en su lugar, con la sábana ya doblada en sus manos. No se puede mover. El labio inferior le tiembla y un tic nervioso aparece en su oreja, moviéndola en distintas direcciones. Escucha pasos, pesados y rápidos, pero son lejanos… Demasiados.

—¿Po? —Su voz tiembla. No hay respuesta— Po, no es gracio…

—¿Tigresa?

La voz del panda proviene del pasillo. El corazón de Tigresa se acelera, a la vez que voltea. De repente, se siente enferma. Todo a su alrededor da vueltas y las piernas le tiemblan… En el cuarto solo está ella. No hay nadie más.

Y todo pasa tan rápido, que apenas si logra ver al panda, parado en el pasillo, antes de que la puerta simplemente se cierre con un fuerte azote, como si alguien la hubiera empujado casi con bronca, encerrándola en el cuarto, y todo a su alrededor se nuble, hasta sumirla en un oscuro y frío vacío.

—¡Tigresa! —Llama un desesperado panda desde afuera.

Pero Tigresa yace inconsciente en el suelo… Y la sombra para a su lado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>No es bonito escribir ese tipo de cosas a las 3:00 de la madrugada, con ruidos sospechosos provenientes de la cocina y un jodido grillo en la ventana de mi cuarto regalándome su <em>hermosa <em>serenata. No, no es bonito. Se me puso la piel como de gallina xD**

**Muy bien… Espero que les guste, yo mientras me iré a rendir el jodido examen… T.T **


	7. ¡Padres!

**Capítulo 6:**

Cuando Tigresa recupera la conciencia, no tiene idea de qué ha sucedido. Recuerda estar parada en el cuarto y haber visto a Po en el pasillo, pero nada más. El panda se encuentra muy preocupado, repitiéndole una y otra vez que debe ir al médico nuevamente, pero ella se niega en rotundo. No, de seguro es solo cansancio. Últimamente cree haberse exigido más de lo normal en el entrenamiento… O eso dice, porque Tigresa sabe que es mentira.

Ambos deciden mantener en secreto aquel pequeño episodio, especialmente Po, en cuya mente aún intenta encontrar explicación alguna a lo que ha sucedido. ¿Acaso la puerta se cerró sola? Así pareció y desde afuera, estuvo seguro de haber escuchado pasos por la habitación, demasiado pesados para ser los de Tigresa. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quiso decir nada, no quería preocupar a la felina, ya que su teoría de un posible embarazo seguía de pie y si resultaba ser cierta, ella tenía que estar tranquila.

El día pasa rápido. Gong, desayuno, entrenamiento, Tigresa profiriendo improperios hacia cierto panda por obligarla a cumplir con el reposo, almuerzo, más entrenamiento, más improperios, cena… Nadie nota nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de las pequeñas carreras de cierta felina por culpa de unas "pequeñas nauseas" cada vez que se acerca a alguna comida, sea la que sea.

Unas horas antes de la cena, el grito de Mono se escucha alto y claro al notar que su preciado jarrón de galletas está vacío. Nadie dice nada, Tigresa ha desaparecido misteriosamente de escena, excusándose con las náuseas, y el misterio de quien se las haya comido continua aun cuando cada quien se dirige a su cama, listos para descansar de un arduo día.

Tigresa toma uno de sus pijamas del armario (una camisola un poco corta) y se dirige a tomar un baño. Como la noche anterior, el clima es fresco, pero ella siente demasiado calor. Tal vez un baño de agua fría le ayude… Y tal vez pida ayuda extra a cierto panda luego. La idea esboza una pequeña y pícara sonrisa en su rostro, aunque rápidamente se esfuma cuando, desde el pasillo, escucha a Po roncar a todo pulmón. Suspira, resignada. _Genial_.

El agua fría le relaja los músculos y antes de darse cuenta, se encuentra sumergida hasta el cuello. No tienes prisas en salir, pues no cree que cierto oso tenga en cuenta si ella vuelve rápido a la cama o no, por lo que decide cerrar los ojos y dejar que el tiempo pase.

Suspira, sin propósito alguno, solo porque sí. Se siente cansada y sus ojos pesan.

_¿Cansada de qué? ¿De meditar? ¿De hacer nada?... _Arruga el entrecejo, molesta. La falta de entrenamiento la frustra y el no hacer nada le agota mucho más que correr unas cincuenta vueltas seguidas en el circuito de entrenamiento. Necesita hallar algo con qué distraerse, al menos, mientras dure aquel reposo. Un pasatiempo. Tal vez le pida a Víbora que le enseñe a preparar aquella tarta de durazno que tanto le gusta… Y tanto se le antoja en ese momento. Su estómago gruñe, reclamando un bocado de aquella tarta, pero olímpicamente lo ignora. No irá a despertar a la serpiente solo para que le prepare un poco de tarta. Eso es absurdo.

Está tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que apenas si es consciente de que, poco a poco, sus manos han descendido hasta posarse sobre su abdomen. Baja la mirada. Es extraño tocarse el vientre, aún más lo es presionarlo. En pocos días, se ha vuelto duro y levemente abultado, como si hubiera tenido atracones de comida, lo cual puede asegurar que no ha pasado.

—_Tal vez sea cierto… —_Las palabras de Víbora se cuelan en su mente— _Tal vez si estés embarazada, Tigresa. _

La noche anterior, cuando la serpiente comentó aquello, simplemente no se lo había creído. ¿Ella? ¿Embarazada? No, imposible. De estarlo, ya habría notado algo diferente, ya se habría dado cuenta… Y es cuando se percata de que Tigresa _si_ ha notado varios cambios en ella, cambios a los que ha estado buscándole una explicación desde hace varias semanas. Aunque pensar que son motivo de un embarazo es un tanto descabellado y paranoico.

Intenta hace memoria; Los mareos comenzaron hace poco más de un mes, tal vez dos. Las náuseas hace pocas semanas. Tigresa no acostumbra estar muy al pendiente de sus "días fértiles", pues siempre vio demasiado difícil que ella llegara a quedar embarazada de Po, pero ahora que lo piensa… Ni siquiera puede recordar cuando fueron los últimos. ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses?

Tantea por su abdomen con la yema de los dedos, presionando con cuidado, delineando aquella leve redondez.

Entonces, encuentra algo que llama su atención; pulso. Un ligero, casi imperceptible, latir bajo su piel que, sabe ella, antes no estaba ahí. Eso es… De repente, la opresión en su pecho le impide respirar con normalidad y los nervios se apoderan de ella. Cuando sale del agua, siente las piernas de goma y las manos le tiemblan cual gelatinas mientras se seca. No se apresura en colocarse la camisola, ni en caminar hacia su cuarto, pues siente que se desmayará en cualquier momento.

Entra al cuarto, un poco dudosa, aunque logra relajarse un poco al ver a Po profundamente dormido. El rostro de Tigresa es un poema. Un poema de aquellos que tan solo los más locos poetas de atreven a escribir. Miedo, ilusión, emoción, nervios, confusión e incluso un poco de molestia. Sus ojos reflejan un amplio abanico de emociones.

Se acuesta boca arriba, pues por alguna razón le parece inapropiado hacerlo de costado o boca abajo, y por unos minutos permanece con la mirada fija en el techo. _Duérmete. _Pero el sueño no acude a ella. Aburrida, intentando ignorar que el espacio que tiene en la cama de repente le parece demasiado reducido, mira de reojo a Po. Se ve demasiado tranquilo a opinión de ella.

—¿Po? —Llama, en voz suave, tímida. Po no da señales de notarlo y eso la molesta— Po —Repite, un poco más alto, con voz dura— ¡Despierta, panda!

Molesta, estira la pierna y le propina una suave (fuerte) patada al panda por debajo de la sábana. Po despierta, desorientado, mirando a todos lados, y un gruñido de fastidio escapa de su pecho al notar la burlona mirada de su esposa sobre él.

—¡Tigresa! —Reprocha, con voz pastosa, mientras se acomoda boca abajo en la cama— ¿Por qué me pateas?

Con los ojos cerrados, más dormido que despierto, Po estira un brazo y rodea a la felina por la cintura, acercándola más a él.

—No puedo dormir.

Po, acostado boca abajo, abre un ojo. ¿En serio? ¿Esa era su excusa? Gira el rostro, ocultando en la almohada lo que sería una fuerte carcajada, mientras estrecha a Tigresa en su brazo, acercándola más a él. Ella no dijo nada y tan solo le dejó hacer.

—Así que no puedes dormir ¿Eh? —Murmura él, con voz ronca y pícara, acercándose cada vez más al cuello de ella— ¿Mi gatita quiere que la hagan dormir?

Sus labios comenzaron un suave recorrido por el hombro de la felina. Tigresa suspira, pero su entrecejo se arruga al caer en cuenta de cómo le ha llamado Po. Rueda los ojos, aunque tampoco lo detiene.

—No, no es eso panda —Murmura— Tan solo… —Duda. Se muerde el labio, nerviosa— Po… Creo que estoy embarazada.

Y ante aquellas palabras, Po tan solo puede sonreír, para luego tomar a su amada felina en brazos y besarla con la ternura y el cariño de un primer beso.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, Tigresa está más animada, aunque también bastante nerviosa, con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios y cierto brillo en sus ojos que nadie puede pasar por alto… Y Po no es un caso muy distinto, con sus labios curvados en una bobalicona sonrisa enamorada.<p>

—Ah, bueno —Comenta Mono, al ver a la pareja entrar a la cocina— El sol brilla esta mañana ¿No creen?

Tigresa ríe, una risilla cantarina que a todos les deja con la boca abierta.

—¡Sí! —Exclama, entusiasta— Se ve que será un buen día.

Po, que prepara el desayuno, no puede evitar sonreír ante la actitud de su esposa… No hay mucho que contar de la noche anterior, aunque no se contiene de recordar cada segundo desde aquella hermosa confesión. Las palabras que susurró al oído a su amada, mientras le hacía el amor, toda la noche, teniendo siempre presente la posibilidad de que haya una pequeña vida en su interior, procurando tener el cuidado necesario para no lastimar a aquella vida.

Con una sonrisa tan radiante como la de Tigresa, sirve el plato de desayuno a todos, incluyendo a su suegro, que al parecer, ha llegado hace tan solo algunas horas de su viaje.

El anciano panda rojo, con su pelaje bastante canoso por la edad, curva sus ya arrugados labios en una mueca. Sus ojos miran con cierta desconfianza al panda, que tararea una alegre melodía entre dientes, y su nariz se arruga. Algo no le están contando, pero se abstiene de preguntar al ver a su hija adoptiva: En años la había visto tan feliz, tan radiante.

—¿Sucede algo, padre?

Las mejillas de Tigresa se sonrojan ante la fija mirada de Shifu.

—Oh, nada —Shifu sonríe— Te ves… especial esta mañana, hija. ¿Algún motivo en especial?

—Sí, padre.

Y todos prestan especial atención a las palabras de la felina. Shifu sonríe, una sonrisa y cálida.

—¿Se puede saber qué?

—Nop —El misterio envuelve la mirada de la felina— Es sorpresa.

Shifu arruga el entrecejo por aquella contestación. ¿Esa es manera de contestar a su padre? Pero todo reproche queda olvidado al ver la ancha sonrisa de su hija. Sí, sea lo que sea que se esté escondiendo, debe ser algo muy especial como para hacerla sonreír de aquella manera.

Shifu también sonríe, de aquella manera que solo un padre puede, mientras toma los palillos junto a su plato.

—En ese caso —Contesta— Me mata la curiosidad.

—Pues dile que se espere hasta la noche —Bromea Tigresa—Quiero a mi padre presente para la sorpresa.

* * *

><p>La pequeña habitación se encuentra abarrotada por niños hiperactivos, con un severo problema de conducta y unos pulmones bastante fuertes, y mujeres embarazadas o con pequeños bebés en brazos (ambos en algunos casos).<p>

Tigresa tan solo puede mirar con cierta molestia al pequeño conejo de dos años tirado en el suelo, a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Su madre parece estar demasiado ocupada con el bebé de apenas meses en sus brazos como para notar que su pequeño de, seguramente, cuatro o cinco años lleva media hora chillando palabrotas demasiado fuertes para un niño de su edad y pataleando en el suelo. _¡Pero que niño tan…! _Se obliga a callar sus pensamientos poco amables hacia el pequeño demonio, es decir, niño. ¿Acaso eso es la maternidad? ¿Soportar los llantos de niños caprichosos con bocas sucias?

Un escalofrío de horror estremece a la felina. ¡No! Ella apenas si puede soportar las bromas infantiles de Mono o Mantis ¡Y solo uno a la vez! ¿Cómo se supone que lidiará con un niño? Está al tanto que no es lo mismo, o eso quiere creer. Aún mantiene las esperanzas que, al tratarse de su hijo, su carácter y templanza se vuelvan un poquito más flexible… ¡Aunque sea por instinto maternal!

El pequeño en el suelo profiere un agudo y estridente chillido, y Tigresa tiene que contenerse para no darle un buen correctivo. La cabeza le duele y el estómago se le revuelve tan solo de imaginarse a sí misma con un pequeño como ese.

Apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, recarga la cabeza entre las manos y mira de reojo a Po. Se ve tan tranquilo, hablando animadamente con un par de cerditos, de no más de tres años cada uno. ¿Cómo lo hace? Se ve tan… sencillo que simplemente no puede creerlo. Tal vez no todos los niños son iguales. Tal vez algunos son más tranquilos o más obedientes. Tal vez ella tenga la suerte de que su pequeño no le haga pasar aquellos dolores de cabeza.

_Su pequeño… _Sonríe, incrédula. Ni siquiera ha podido confirmarlo, peor ella ya piensa como si tuviera la enorme y redonda barriga. Tal vez no sea tan malo, tal vez no…

—Maestra Tigresa.

Por acto reflejo, las garras de la felina se clavan en la pequeña silla de madera al oír la monótona y aburrida voz de la coneja en el mostrador. Varias miradas se han posado en ellas, curiosas, chismosas. Nadie necesita ser adivino para saber lo que piensan aquellas mujeres: _¿La Maestra Tigresa? ¿En un consultorio de maternidad? _

—¿Tigresa? —Llama Po, con cierta burla, al ver a su esposa inmóvil— Se supone que tienes que ir.

Tigresa niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—Te acompaño.

—No puedo entrar ahí.

—Sí, te acompaño.

Po ríe y se levanta de la silla, para luego jalar suavemente del brazo de su esposa, que con paso quedo y pesado, le sigue por la pequeña habitación.

El consultorio de la doctora, una anciana cabra, es igual de pequeño que la sala de espera. Un escritorio de madera en una de las esquinas, con una silla detrás y dos delante, una camilla contra una de las paredes y un biombo en otra esquina. Una biblioteca con libros y pergaminos llena una de las paredes y la ventana, en la pared opuesta, está cubierta por pesadas cortinas azules, lo que le da un aspecto un tanto terrorífico a la habitación, o al menos a opinión de Tigresa, cuyos labios se curvan en una mueca al ver a la sonriente cabra levantarse de su escritorio y dirigirse hacia ellos.

Como era de esperarse, la anciana cabra le pide a Po que se retire, para darle más privacidad a la felina, pero las zarpas de esta rápidamente se aferran a la mano del panda, aclarando que él se quedará con ella. La doctora sonríe, observando con ternura a la nerviosa tigresa de bengala, pero para desagrado de la felina, tiene que insistir en que Po debe irse.

A regañadientes, el panda sale del consultorio, aunque debe contener la risa al ver la clara desesperación en los ojos de la felina. ¡Parase una niña! Sonríe y articula un "te amo" con los labios, para luego cerrar la puerta tras él.

Los minutos se le hacen eternos, mientras espera sentado en una de las pequeñas sillas de la sala de espera. Los niños se le acercan para hablar, curiosos, y el agradece aquello, ya que es una manera de pasar el tiempo. Aunque eso no evita que dirija exasperadas miradas de reojo a la puerta del consultorio. La espera lo está volviendo loco. ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?

Apoya los codos en sus rodillas y se pasa las manos por el rostro, exasperado. No es que dude de aquel embarazo, pero necesita que Tigresa se lo confirme… O perderá los nervios de un momento a otro.

—Wou. Hay que ver donde te vengo a encontrar.

Po levanta la mirada al oír aquella voz, alegre y familiar, y sin poder evitarlo, una ancha sonrisa curva sus labios al ver a aquella coneja de ojos marrones frente a él.

—¡Ming! —Saluda, repentinamente tranquilo— Lo mismo diría yo ¿No crees?

Po arquea una ceja, juguetón, y las mejillas de ella se tiñen de un suave rosa, mientras toma asiento en la silla junto a él.

—Bueno… —sus pequeñas manitas acarician con ternura un plano vientre— Milagros de la vida.

—Oh.

Ella ríe al ver la expresión en el rostro del oso.

—¿Sabes? Mi novio puso una cara similar —Comenta, con humor.

—¿Y dónde está el afortunado?

Po recorre el lugar con la mirada, entusiasta, aunque con una extraña sensación en su garganta, pues por alguna razón, siente cierta curiosidad por conocer al novio de Ming. Sin embargo, los ojos de la coneja parecen perder brillo y el humor del panda rápidamente cae por los suelos. ¿Acaso ha dicho algo malo? ¿Por qué suspira así? No se siente lindo verla tan triste.

—Él… Bueno —Ming ríe, con cierta amargura— Él no está.

—Yo… no quise…

—No importa —Interrumpe, con una ancha sonrisa nuevamente— ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti?

Y de repente, Po se siente nervioso y sus mejillas adquieren un fuerte rojo.

—Bueno… Yo… —¿Por qué le cuesta decirlo?— Vine con Tigresa.

—Oh —Los rosados labios de ella forman una perfecta "O"— Ella…

Pero antes de que Ming termine la frase, la puerta del consultorio se abre y una sonriente Tigresa sale de este… O mejor dicho, se abalanza fuera de este, ya que de un momento a otro, se encuentra prácticamente sobre Po, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y repartiendo miles de besos por el rostro del confundido panda.

—Oh, Po… —La felina ríe, ignorando la presencia de aquella coneja— ¡Seremos padres!

Y aunque está contento, aunque rodea el delicado cuerpo de su esposa con sus brazos y ríe con ella, el panda no puede evitar mirar de reojo a Ming, que ha optado por apartar la mirada de tan íntima escena…

* * *

><p>Simplemente no puede dejar de verla. No puede dejar de observar los ágiles movimientos de la reptil en el circuito. Rápidos, eficaces y de alguna extraña manera, también resultan ser gráciles y de aspecto delicado. Mono quiere apartar la mirada, pero simplemente no puede y una ancha sonrisa curva sus labios al ver como Víbora logra reducir a Grulla en un corto e improvisado combate. <em>Tan pequeña y fuerte al mismo momento… <em>Cualquiera diría que la serpiente es débil, que podría llegar a ser "la indefensa" de los cinco, pero estaría en un completo error.

Entonces, el corazón del simio se dispara al ver a Víbora reptar en su dirección, con una ancha sonrisa curvando sus labios siempre pintados de carmín y sus celestes ojos brillando con la emoción de la victoria.

_Tranquilo, idiota, es solo Víbora. ¡Es tu amiga¡ No hay por qué ponerse nervioso… _ Se siente tonto, con las manos sudadas y su corazón latiendo dolorosamente rápido. Sonríe, una sonrisa ladina que demuestra una falsa seguridad de sí mismo, y se hace a un lado, haciendo sitio a Víbora en el escalón de la tarima. Ella sonríe, ocupando el lugar.

—Hola.

Su voz es un leve jadeo, aún agitada por el entrenamiento, y sus mejillas siguen sonrojadas. _Hermosa._

—Hola, brujita —Devuelve el saludo él, sonriente— Deberías ser más amables con los muchachos ¿No crees?

La sonrisa de Mono se vuelve burlona, a la vez que apunta con su dedo pulgar a Grulla, que parece bastante adolorido y cojea al caminar.

—Oh —Víbora le resta importancia con un movimiento de su cola— Eso no es nada.

_Seguro, nada. _El simio esboza una ligera mueca, pero no contradice la palabra de la reptil, que se ha sentado junto a él… Demasiado cerca para su propia tranquilidad. Sus mejillas arden, pero no sabe explicar por qué. No es la primera vez que Víbora se le acerca tanto, no es la primera vez que se sientan ahí y ella coloca su cabeza en el hombro de él, no es la primera vez que siente la cálida respiración de la reptil en su cuello. No, no lo es.

Se estremece, aturdido por las emociones. En su mente revive un recuerdo de hace años, dos o tres, en aquella hermosa misión; solo había un saco de dormir, solo había una manta. Ellos eran dos y compartieron. Víbora durmió plácidamente, enroscada en su cuerpo, pero Mono apenas si pudo ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su amiga respirando demasiado cerca de su cuello.

—Y… —Traga grueso— ¿Qué me cuentas?

Aparta la mirada de Víbora y con un ligero movimiento de su hombro, consigue quitársela de ahí. No, no puede soportarlo. Pero Mono no ve que los ojos de la reptil bajan hasta el suelo, decepcionados, heridos por aquel rechazo.

—Solo puedo decir que el entrenamiento está aburrido —En su voz no hay pizca de lo que sus ojos reflejan.

Mono asiente distraídamente.

—Ajam —Guarda silencio unos minutos— ¿Sabes a donde fueron Po y Tigresa?

—No —Miente Víbora… aunque rápidamente se arrepiente— Bueno, sí, pero Tigresa me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie… Creo que quiere darles una sorpresa esta noche o algo así.

—Ajam.

Otra vez "ajam". Aquello molesta a Víbora, que instintivamente sisea por lo bajo hacia el simio. Primero le aparta ¿Y luego eso?_¿Qué clase de respuesta es "Ajam"?_... El entrecejo de Víbora se arruga y lo que es dolor, pasa a ser enojo.

—¿Y se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —Exige saber— ¡Y no me digas que nada!

—Oye, tranquila —Mono retrocede unos centímetros— ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

—¡Nada! ¡Eso has dicho!

Y muy ofendida, Víbora se aleja reptando de aquel lugar, seguida por la sorprendida mirada de Mono. ¿Y ahora qué demonios ha dicho? ¡No hiso nada malo! ¿O sí?

Niega con la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo, y se lleva las manos al rostro. Víbora es complicada, demasiado. Hasta el mínimo gesto podría ofenderla y la mínima palabra molestarla. Es su amiga, lo quiere demasiado, pero "querer" se queda corto cuando se trata de entender a la reptil… Y Mono está al tanto que ni siquiera largos años de amistad le ayudarán a entenderla como él quisiera, o necesita.

Cuando el simio levanta la mirada, Grulla está parado frente a él y Mantis sobre el sombrero del ave, ambos con anchas y burlonas sonrisas. ¡Eso no lo puede permitir! El rey de las bromas no puede ser bufón de nadie.

—¿Qué tal tu ala, Grulla? —Inquiere, con inocente malicia.

El ave se encoge de hombros, o lo que tenga.

—Mei-Ling pegaba más fuerte.

—Ay, ya, que ni tú te lo crees —Interviene Mantis— ¿Qué sucedió Mono?

Como única respuesta, Mono niega con la cabeza, adoptando su mejor cara de "Yo no sé nada".

—No te hagas —Se burla Grulla— Discutiste con Víbora.

—Yo no lo llamaría una discusión —Mono arruga el entrecejo— En una discusión, ambos gritan. Yo ni siquiera le dije algo.

—¿Y por qué se enojó entonces?

Mono mira a Mantis y sin poder evitarlo, exhala un largo y resignado suspiro.

—No lo sé —Responde y se coloca de pie— Tendré que averiguarlo.

Ni Mantis ni Grulla contestan. Mono sale del Salón de Entrenamientos, a paso lento y pesado, y se dirige hacia las habitaciones. De seguro está ahí. Sabe que a Víbora le gusta encerrarse en su cuarto cuando está molesta, especialmente cuando él es el causante de aquella molestia. Ha decidido simplemente no darle muchas vueltas a lo que pudo haber dicho o hecho y pensar más en qué le dirá cuando la tenga de frente.

Cuando llega al cuarto, golpea unas cinco veces la puerta y pide unas tres veces por favor para que le abra, antes de que la reptil decida dejarle entrar.

Víbora se limita a abrir la puerta y dejarla así para que Mono entre. Sin mirarle, sin hablarle, da media vuelta y vuelve al futón para seguir meditando… O eso parece, porque lo cierto es que tiene la mente hecha un lío y le es imposible concentrarse. Tan solo es una excusa para no hablarle al simio.

Mono decide no distraerla. Lo más silenciosamente posible, camina hasta la reptil y se sienta junto a ella, simplemente observándola. Víbora respira hondo, como si le costara, y aprieta los párpados. Mono tan solo puede fijar la mirada en los rellenos labios de ella. No llevan carmín. Aquello llama su atención. ¿Por qué? Víbora jamás dejaría pasar un detalle como ese, es demasiado coqueta como para descuidar sus labios solo porque está encerrada en su cuarto.

Comienza a incomodarse. Nunca ha estado tanto tiempo en silencio con su amiga. Víbora es similar a Po: Necesita estar conversando con quien sea o se vuelve histérica. Es raro verla callada, ver que sus ojos no le escudriñan con la mirada, ni esos labios se muevan a velocidades sobre humanas mientras relata alguna vieja y tierna anécdota de cuando era pequeña. Sí, es raro, demasiado, verla tan quieta y serena, sin proferir reproche alguno, sin molestarse a cada segundo, solo para luego, con una pequeña sonrisa, perdonar lo que fuera que la hubiera molestado.

Inconscientemente, Mono se acerca más a ella. Está a tan solo milímetros y no tiene idea de en qué momento sus rostros quedaron tan cerca. Puede sentir su respiración. Tan cerca que le embriaga… Y cuando es consciente de aquella cercanía, es cuando se percata de que Víbora de está observando. Sus ojos, enormes y celestes como el cielo, miran fijamente a los de él. Le intimida, se siente pequeño ante ella, débil y vulnerable.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? —Pregunta ella, en un sumiso susurro.

—No lo sé —Niega Mono, inmóvil— ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer?

Víbora parpadea. Sus mejillas arden. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, sus labios presionan torpemente sobre los del simio… Mono permanece inmóvil, al igual que Víbora, cuyo corazón repiquetea con fuerza. No pasa un minuto, cuando ella decide cortar aquel torpe roce de labios, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, con sus ojos brillando con la emoción del primer beso.

Pero los ojos de Mono no reflejan lo que ella esperaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lo cierto es que no estoy con tiempo para responder reviews… Así que, en general, solo dejadme decir… ¡Confirmado! Tigresa espera a un mini Guerrero Dragón… Y aquí, queridos lectores, es cuando comienza toda la trama y la acción de la historia. <strong>


	8. Amor ¿Qué es el amor?

**Lo cierto es que no soy exigente con los reviews, de hecho, cuando publiqué esto, ni siquiera esperaba recibir alguno, aunque creo que tan solo dos comentarios por un capítulo deprime a cualquiera… Ya que ¡Aquí estoy!... **

**TiPofanforever:**Ay, ternurita… Espero estés mejor… *Con voz de gorda fan adolescente orgasmeada por oír cantar a su ídolo* ¡¿Viste?! ¡La besoooooooo!... ¡Que leeendo!... Ok,no xD

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha:** 1)No importa, la tarea y esas cosas limitan demasiado…2)Si, de hecho, no estaba en la trama hacer misterioso el embarazo de la felina… Y sobre Mono, solo está confundido… 3)Lo sé, me cuesta bastante controlarlos a todos… Intentaré poner más atención.

**Bueno, ahí terminó… Y antes de seguir, quisiera invitarles a que se den una vuelta por mi otra historia "**El secreto de él y ella". **No se dejen llevar por las "cosas raras", mantengan la mente abierta, que detrás de aquello, se esconde una linda historia de amor entre Po y Tigresa… Solo espero que le den una oportunidad. **

**Creo que eso es todo, disfruten el capítulo… Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7:<span>**

Mono no dice nada. Mira a Víbora, parpadea y su entrecejo se arruga, confuso, antes de salir del cuarto con un aireado azote a la puerta tras él. ¿Molesto? Tal vez.

La habitación queda en silencio y aquel azote haciendo eco en la mente de Víbora, cuyos labios tiemblan con el sollozo contenido. Sus ojos se empañan de lágrimas, nublando su vista, aún fija en la puerta, pero ella se niega a llorar. Ha sido una tonta. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Ha arruinado años de amistad en un mero contacto de labios de no más de cinco segundos. Ni siquiera un beso, porque presionar tus labios en los de otra persona no es precisamente un beso en toda la extensión de las cuatro letras de la palabra. No, eso no ha sido un beso, apenas si ha sido una caricia.

Pero sus labios aún cosquillean con la cálida sensación, aún tienen el sabor de los de Mono, y no simplemente no puede evitar romper a llorar. Mono ni siquiera le ha mirado antes de irse, ni siquiera le dijo algo al respecto. Simplemente se fue, dejándola ahí, sola, con el corazón por el suelo. ¿Se habrá enojado? Tal vez, es lo más probable.

Repta hacia su futón y adoptando nuevamente aquella postura de meditación, toma una gran bocanada de aire. Permanece quieta, con los ojos cerrados, tomando aire de a pequeñas bocanadas. Tal vez meditar la calme. Sin embargo, no pasa un minuto, cuando su mente se llena con las imágenes de hace tan solo minutos. Presiona los párpados con fuerza, intentando eliminar aquellas imágenes, mientras deja las lágrimas correr silenciosas por sus mejillas.

—¿Víbora? —Escucha la voz de Grulla, al otro lado de la puerta— ¿Víbora estás bien?

—Sí.

Su voz suena ronca. No escucha respuesta, en vez de eso, escucha la puerta abrirse. Víbora ni siquiera se molesta en abrir los ojos. Sabe que los tiene enrojecidos y no quiere que Grulla los vea.

Ambos permanecen en silencio. El ave se ha parado junto a ella y la observa. Sabe que ha pasado algo con Mono, lo intuye, pues sabe que solo eso podría poner a su amiga a llorar… Además, acaba de ver al simio salir de ahí y correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida de las barracas. Si, algo ha pasado entre ellos dos, y no una de sus habituales peleas precisamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta él, con vos suave.

Víbora, aún con los ojos cerrados, niega con la cabeza. Presiona sus labios con fuerza, conteniendo un sollozo, y las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

—Grulla…

Pero antes de que termine de hablar, las alas del ave la rodean en un protector abrazo.

—Ya, tranquila —Susurra.

Víbora tiembla conteniendo los sollozos y cuando abre los ojos, estos están enrojecidos y empañados en lágrimas. Intenta hablar, pero no encuentra su voz y el llanto le gana. Grulla no insiste. La mece en sus alas, esperando a que se calme, esperando a que ella decida si confiarle qué ha sucedido… Y realmente desea que confíe en él como para decírselo.

Afuera, en el pasillo, Mono camina con pasos pesados hacia la habitación de Víbora. No debió irse así, no debió dejarla sola, sin decirle nada. Pero… ¡¿Qué iba a decirle?!

Se restriega las manos por el rostro, con aspecto cansado, y maldice en voz alta su cobardía. Sí, porque era un cobarde, no supo qué decirle a su amiga y prefirió irse. Sin embargo, la cabeza le da vueltas y todo él se congela al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Víbora y ver a Grulla allí, con la serpiente bastante aferrada a sus alas. Ella llora y no se percata de su presencia, pero el ave sí, él escucha perfectamente los pasos de Mono detenerse en el umbral.

Grulla levanta la mirada hacia el simio y en sus ojos, se instala una mirada fría y dura. Aunque eso no evita que su pico se tuerza en una sonrisa y sus alas aferren aún más a Víbora.

Y el alma de Mono cae al suelo.

* * *

><p>Tigresa no puede estar más sonriente. Sus ojos brillan con la ilusión de la nueva vida y toda ella se ve envuelta en aquella aura resplandeciente que se atribuye a la mujer en la dulce espera. Po sonríe al verla de reojo, estrechando suavemente la mano de ella en la de él, mientras caminan por las calles del valle. Es tarde, pero a ninguno le apetece volver aún al palacio. Prefieren tomarse un tiempito para ellos, caminar, charlar. Entre risas y bromas, pronto se dan cuenta de que es oscuro y que las estrellas ya brillan junto a la plateada luna.<p>

Po piensa en una nena, Tigresa en un nene. Po en una pandita, Tigresa en un pequeño tigre. Sea lo que sea, igualmente lo amarán, pero idealizar un poquito no le hace daño a nadie. Incluso ya piensan en los nombres. Ninguno está conforme con el nombre que el otro ha elegido, pero llegan a un acuerdo; Tigresa elegirá el nombre si es varón y si es mujer, será Po quien decida.

Caminaban de regreso al palacio, cuando de un momento a otro, Tigresa se detuvo en seco, obligándole al panda a hacer lo mismo.

—¡Tu padre! —Exclama, entusiasta.

Po arqueo una ceja.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos.

Y con una ancha sonrisa, ella jala de la mano de su esposo, volviendo por el mismo camino.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué sucede, Tigresa?

—No.

—Ah, bueno.

Po calla y se deja arrastras por Tigresa todo el camino hacia el restaurante del Sr. Ping. Es entonces, cuando ve al viejo ganso sirviendo unos platos de fideos a una joven pareja, que comprende las intenciones de su esposa… _¡No! No, no, no… _Clava los talones en el suelo, deteniéndose tan bruscamente que Tigresa por poco no cae de bruces al suelo. Ella gruñe, molesta y se voltea a verlo.

Po se niega a entrar ahí. Se niega a ser quien le dé la noticia al ganso. Tigresa mira feo al oso, reprendiéndole por tal actitud, pero al ver que él no afloja, termina haciendo pucheros y reprochándole el querer "ocultar" al bebé. Po no puede sino arquear una ceja por tal reproche, incluso tiene que contener una carcajada. ¿Acaso lo que escucha es real? ¿Acaso Tigresa está parada frente a él, con los ojos vidriosos y un puchero digno de una niña de nueve años? No, eso tiene que ser una ilusión.

Finalmente no puede resistirlo y se larga a reír.

—¡No es gracioso! —Tigresa le atiza un puñetazo (bastante fuerte) en el hombro— ¡Po!

Y ella intenta volver a pegarle, pero el oso, aun riendo, la detiene sujetándole de la muñeca.

—Vamos, vamos… —La apura, empujándola suavemente en dirección al restaurante— Mi padre hará fiesta con la noticia.

La alegre voz del Sr. Ping les recibe en cuanto entran. Como es de esperarse, el anciano ganso rápidamente manda a su hijo a que le ayude con los pedidos e invita a su nuera a pasar adentro. ¿Agua? ¿Jugo? ¿Té? Tigresa sonríe y amablemente declina a lo que le oferta su suegro, aunque no puede contenerse de preguntar si no le quedan de aquellas bolas de arroz que tanto se le han antojado en ese momento.

El Sr. Ping sonríe y le sirve un plato con un par de bolas de arroz, a lo que Tigresa agradece con una apenada sonrisa.

En los siguientes minutos la conversación es amena y sin nada relevante. Ping pregunta por los entrenamientos, a lo que Tigresa responde que se ha tomado un descanso de estos. Aquello sorprende al ganso, pues conoce más que suficiente a su nuera como para saber que el entrenamiento es lo más importante en su vida, tal vez no tanto como Po, pero si muy importante.

—¿Acaso estás enferma? —Inquiere, preocupado.

Tigresa ríe, una risilla cantarina que provoca la sorpresa en los ojos del ganso.

—Pues… No precisamente —Responde.

—¿Entonces?

—Sr. Ping… —Tigresa dirige una rápida mirada al panda, que aún sigue ocupado con las órdenes— Po y yo tendremos un bebé.

Parado en medio de la cocina, el Sr. Ping queda de piedra y el cucharon que sostiene en su ala derecha cae al suelo. ¿Ha oído bien?... Una sonrisa le adorna el rostro y sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos por las lágrimas.

—Mi niña…

—Uff… Terminé —Po entra en la cocina, sonriente, aunque su rostro rápidamente se llena de confusión al ver a su padre y a Tigresa— ¿Acaso sucede algo?

Como respuesta, el Sr. Ping toma el cucharón del suelo y lo deja caer con fuerza en la cabeza de su hijo.

—¡Esto por no decirme que sería abuerlo!

Y acto seguido, ríe… ¡Será abuelo! Tendrá lo que siempre quiso. En poco tiempo, podrá acunar en sus alas a un pequeño panda, o tal vez una pequeña tigresa, le contará cuentos, lo arropará cuando el pequeño pueda quedarse a dormir ahí. Aquel pequeño será un nuevo motivo para vivir para el Sr. Ping. Le devolverá aquellas energías perdidas por la edad, curará aquellos miedos de toda persona mayor.

Ríe y abraza a su nuera, agradeciendo aquel pequeño regalo que lleva en su vientre.

* * *

><p>Y aunque el Sr. Ping se haya tomado la dulce noticia con toda la emoción del mundo, a Tigresa aún se le revuelve el estómago al tener a su padre adoptivo frente a ella y saber que Po está a tan solo minutos de comunicárselo. Sin embargo, está al tanto que son nervios tontos, sin sentidos. ¡Por todos los dioses! Po y ella están casados, era sabido que en algún momento aquello iba a pasar… Aunque le hubiera gustado, tal vez, esperar un tiempo. ¿Esperar qué? No lo sabe. ¿Madures? ¿Experiencia en la vida? No, eso ya ambos tienen. Ambos son adultos ya y han vivido bastante, tanto juntos como por separado. Pero es que uno nunca está listo.<p>

En todo el trayecto camino al palacio le dio bastante qué pensar. ¿Y si ella no sabía ser buena madre? Su experiencia con niños era casi nula y las pocas veces que había convivido con ellos, habían sido niños mayores de tres años. ¿Y si no sabía interpretar por qué lloraba? ¿Y si no sabía cuándo le doliera algo, tuviera hambre o simplemente quisiera atención? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Lo oirá llorar a las tres de la madrugada? No es que alguna vez haya tenido el sueño tan pesado, simplemente ¿y si no?

Mira el plato de fideos frente a ella y una mueca le tuerce los labios. No tiene hambre.

—¿Le sucede algo a la comida, Tigresa? —Inquiere Shifu, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa.

Tigresa se muerde el labio, aún con la mirada en el plato, y niega con la cabeza… ¿Acaso esas son lágrimas? Si, lo son, empapando el pelaje de sus mejillas. Pero ¿Por qué llora? No tiene motivos para hacerlo. ¿O sí?

La mano de Po se posa sobre la que ella tiene en su rodilla, estrechándola en una tierna caricia. Tigresa sonríe, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y levanta la mirada hacia el oso, que deposita un ligero y delicado beso en el dorso de la zarpa de ella. Todos observan la extraña escena, pero ninguno dice nada. Todos esos años le han dado tiempo para acostumbrarse a las sorpresivas muestras de cariño. Incluso Shifu calla. Prefiere verlos a los besos que peleándose, lo cual, hasta hace tan solo unos meses, sucedía demasiado seguido.

—Chicos, hay algo que queremos decirles —Anuncia Po y sus ojos en ningún momento se apartan de los de su esposa.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, dándole lugar al panda para continuar.

—Esto… —Po sonrió, nerviosa— Tigresa está embarazada.

Silencio.

Silencio pesado que a más de uno le incómodo.

Silencio y… un chillido de Víbora que interrumpió aquel preciado silencio. Antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, aunque sea para taparse los oídos, la serpiente se hallaba firmemente enroscada al torso de Tigresa, ejerciendo tal vez demasiada fuerza en aquel efusivo abrazo.

—¡Voy a ser tía! —Chilló la reptil— ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Seré tía!

—Víbora…

—Ups. Perdón.

Víbora se apartó, con una apenada sonrisa, para luego pasar a felicitar a Po. Y a ese gesto le siguieron las sonrisas y felicitaciones de sus amigos. Excepto las de Shifu… El panda rojo se hallaba sentado en su lugar, con un semblante más que serio y neutra mirada fija en la feliz pareja. Tigresa traga grueso.

Shifu se sujeta la barbilla entre los dedos índice y pulgar, pensativo. _¿Qué es lo que tiene que pensar?_ Po se exaspera por aquella evaluativa mirada. No le gusta. Quiere hablar, incluso carraspea disimuladamente para que su voz no suene ronca, pero un ademán del panda rojo le hace callar.

—Bueno… —La voz de Shifu es lenta, neutra— Supongo que no me queda más que felicitarles —Y una ancha sonrisa curva los labios del anciano maestro— ¡Seré abuelo!

Y todos ríen.

—Ya comenzábamos a pensar que no tenías puntería, panda.

Mono guiña un ojo, canchero, orgulloso de su broma, coreado por las burlonas risas de Mantis y Grulla, hasta que un par de ojos celestes atrapan su mirada.

—Eso es ofensivo para Tigresa, ¿No crees, simio?

Y por más que quisiera hacerlo, no puede rebatir a la fría mirada de Víbora.

Para nadie es notorio el raro comportamiento entre Mono y Víbora. _Seguro ya han discutido de nuevo, _piensa más de uno, pues no es raro ver a ese par pelear por lo que sea. Nadie se imagina que, detrás de aquellas miradas, detrás de aquel temblor en la voz de Mono y la fría indiferencia en la de Víbora, se esconde algo mucho más grave que la broma de las cáscaras de banana en la puerta de la reptil.

Todos están demasiado alegres por la reciente noticia.

Mantis, Grulla y Tigresa apuestan por un varón, mientras que Víbora, Shifu y Po se dan el gusto de apostar por una nena. Mono no dice nada. Tan solo sonríe y entabla una tranquila charla con Tigresa. Pregunta si tiene alguna idea sobre los nombres, si de cuanto está, si cuando se enteró. Le pregunta qué tal se siente al enterarse de que será mamá, a lo cual la felina arquea una escéptica ceja.

—Muy bien, confiesa —Exige, bajito, para que nadie más escuche— ¿Qué te sucede?

Mono sonríe, aunque a leguas se notaría que es una sonrisa falsa y demasiado forzada.

—Nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Que tú me acabas de preguntar por mis sentimientos.

—¿Es que acaso no puedo interesarme por el bien estar emocional de mi amiga?

Y aunque Mono pretende una sonrisa compradora para que su amiga deje de lado la pregunta, aquella sonrisa es remplazada por una mueca cuando Tigresa eleva ambas cejas, dirigiéndole una escéptica mirada. El simio suspira, resignado, y para evitar que oídos metiches escuchen aquello, le pide a Tigresa salir a hablar afuera. Ella, por supuesto, acepta y ambos se levantan de la mesa, con la excusa de que han terminado de comer y que deben arreglar algo con unos pergaminos.

Ninguno nota la extrañada mirada de Po, ni de Víbora.

Mono y Tigresa caminan en silencio, en dirección al Salón de los Héroes. ¿Qué mejor lugar para hablar que ese? Tigresa no dice nada, no pregunta, tan solo observa de reojo al simio; está nervioso. Suspira cada tres segundos y se tuerce los dedos. Normalmente, Tigresa no se interesaría en eso, lo dejaría pasar, pero simplemente le preocupa ver a su amigo en tal estado, porque a pesar de las peleas, palizas y bromas que hubo entre ellos, para ella Mono es un gran amigo y le quiere mucho. ¿Hormonas? Tal vez.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —La voz de Mono es baja, tímida, apenas un susurro.

Tigresa se queda parada en la puerta del salón y observa al simio caminar hasta quedar frente al estanque, de espaldas a ella. Sus ojos se fijan en las tranquilas aguas, observando su propio reflejo; realmente se ve mal, como si le acabaran de dar una paliza.

—Claro.

—¿Qué se siente cuando te enamoras?

Y la pregunta no solo incomoda a Mono, sino que ruboriza a Tigresa. ¿Qué puede decirle ella? Si, está enamorada de Po, pero está al tanto (o eso cree) que el concepto de "amor" es muy distinto en todo sentido respecto a las mujeres y los hombres. ¿Qué puede decirle ella que no suene demasiado cursi e irreal para él?

—¿No has intentado hablar con alguno de los chicos? —Propone— Creo que te serían de mejor ayuda.

—No —Niega él— Ellos no entenderían.

—¿Y Po no…?

Mono ríe, una risa seca y si humor.

—No te ofendas, Tigresa —Pide— Pero el creo que el concepto de Po sobre estar enamorado es muy distinto al de cualquiera de nosotros. Repito; no te ofendas.

No, claro que no se ofende. Una burlona sonrisa curva los labios de la felina.

—Y hay que ver quien lo dice.

—Tuche.

Ambos sonríen, sonrisas pequeñas y discretas, a las cuales un tenso silencio les sigue. Las palabras de Mono rondan la mente de Tigresa, que no deja de preguntarse a qué se habrá referido con aquello, aunque prefiere no preguntar; _La curiosidad mató al gato, _se dice, decidida a dejar aquello de lado.

Un poco dudosa, se acerca hasta Mono y deja caer su mano derecha sobre el hombro de él. No sabe si es el embarazo, si es que es cierto aquello de que las hormonas alteran el estado de ánimo, pero realmente le preocupa bastante verlo así.

—Sabes, no tengo idea a qué le llamarán ustedes "amor", pero sí puedo decirte que es lo mejor que puedes sentir —Susurra.

Mono sonríe.

—Wou. Es cierto que el embarazo les vuelve loca.

—Tonto —Masculla ella, echándole una zape a la cabeza del simio— Tú preguntaste.

—¿Tigresa?

—¿Hum?

—Creo que me he enamorado de Víbora —Admite él, en vos bajita— Y creo que he metido la pata hasta el fondo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Como he dicho… ¡Mono está confundido! xD Bueno, me voy a seguir estudiando… ¡Oh, bellas vacaciones, ya os veo allá en el horizonte! xD<strong>


	9. Mentiras y engaños

**Capítulo 8**

Algo adormilada aún, Tigresa ronronea, estirando su brazo derecho hacia el lado opuesto de la cama. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, mientras tanteaba sobre las sábanas revueltas con la mano, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al no hallar a Po acostado junto a ella. Arruga el entrecejo, confundida, y sujetándose la sábana contra el pecho desnudo, se enderezó en la cama, mirando a todos lados. Está sola en el cuarto. Se dice que aquello no tiene importancia, que de seguro el panda ha bajado a visitar a su padre o que debe de estar por ahí, entrenando o quien sabe qué, pero algo dentro de ella se encoge con un mal presentimiento.

Decidió levantarse.

Estaba desnuda y toda ella se estremeció al sentir el frío suelo bajo sus pies. Sí que estaba fresco el día, lo cual era un tanto raro. Se abrazó a sí misma, frotando sus brazos con las manos para conseguir algo de calor mientras buscaba la ropa. Se colocó una camisola, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Veinte minutos más tarde, salió con el pelaje húmedo y la toalla envuelta en su torso. No se molestó en ver si había alguien antes de volver al cuarto, pues aún era muy temprano.

Mientras se vestía, no pudo evitar enfocar la mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo ubicado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Sonrió y separó los lados del chaleco sin abrochar, deslizando sus manos por sobre su ya notorio vientre. Tres meses, en dos semanas cuatro. Ya hacía poco más de un mes de que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y desde entonces, simplemente no podía estar más feliz.

Su pequeña pancita era cada vez más grande, cada vez más abultada, demasiado según la opinión de Víbora, que le ha preguntado unas diez veces si está segura del tiempo que lleva de embarazo. Tigresa contesta que sí, aunque debe admitir que el tamaño de su abdomen llama la atención para tratarse de cuatro meses. Su cintura ya no era tan estrecha y toda ella había engordado un par de kilos, pero realmente se sentía muy a gusto con su figura. Con la sonrisa presente en su rostro, terminó de abrocharse el chaleco, arrugando un poco el entrecejo al no poder abrochar el último botón. Lo dejó pasar y se sujetó el cinturón del pantalón, para luego salir del cuarto.

Tenía hambre.

Las náuseas habían pasado un poco, ahora eran menos frecuentes, pero su apetito había crecido Especialmente durante las mañanas, cuando se dedicaba a tomar una ración extra de desayuno, ya que a la hora del almuerzo apenas si podía ver la comida sin que le diera asco, por lo que no volvía a comer hasta la cena… O hasta que Po o Víbora se descuidaran y ella pudiera tomar algún bocadillo dulce de la cocina. El panda y la serpiente opinaban que aquello no era sano, pero a opinión de Tigresa, no le haría nada si solo era de vez en cuando. Aquello era difícil, pero una se acostumbraba.

—Buenos días —Saludó Mono, al verla entrar en la cocina.

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, confusa, mientras caminaba hacia la alacena. Estaba segura de haber dejado un buen tazón con fresas allí la noche anterior.

—Hola —Murmuró— ¿Qué haces despierto? Es temprano.

Sentado en una de las sillas, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver, Mono se encogió de hombros.

—No podía dormir.

—¿Víbora?

—¿Tanto se me nota?

Tigresa tomó el tazón y se fue a sentar a la par del simio, mordisqueando distraídamente una pequeña fresa.

—Bueno… —Comenzó a hablar, con la boca llena— No se hablan, ni siquiera se miran. Si, se nota.

—No sé qué hacer —Se queja él— Desde entonces ni siquiera quiere escucharme y…

—¿Y?

Mono baja la mirada, jugueteando con sus manos sobre el regazo.

—Cada vez está más cerca de Grulla.

Tigresa no contesta, no de inmediato. Con el tazón sobre su regazo, porque ni siquiera se le ha ocurrido dejarlo en la mesa, se lleva otra fresa hasta la boca, masticando lentamente. Sí que están deliciosas y saborea con gusto cada bocado. Aquello exaspera un poco a Mono, pero no le dice nada. En su estado, la felina ha estado bastante sensible últimamente y no quiere pelearse con ella también.

Guardan silencio. Tigresa come y Mono mira a un punto indefinido del suelo. Extraña a Víbora. Hablar con ella, pelear, gastarle bromas. Todo. Desde aquel beso, ella no quiso volver a hablarle… Y la comprende. Él, en lugar de ella, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero duele demasiado aquella indiferencia. Es como si él hubiera dejado de existir para ella.

—Sí, es cierto —Tigresa tiene la boca llena— Pasa bastante tiempo con Grulla.

—Oye, Tigresa… ¿Tú no sabrás si él…?

—No puedo decirte —Replica, esta vez, luego de haber tragado— Es confidencial.

—Mala amiga.

—Mal perdedor —El entrecejo de la felina se arruga un poco y leve gruñido hace temblar su labio superior— Metiste la pata y ahora te lamentas como un tonto.

—Oye…

—¡Déjame terminar! —Interrumpe, casi gritando— Víbora lloró hace unos días, porque se acordó de aquello… ¡La lastimaste, imbécil! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le dolió aquello? Eres un…

—¡Tigresa! —Grita él— ¡Contrólate!

—¡No me grites, imbécil!

Y aunque parezca de novela, Tigresa también tiene unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y su labio inferior tiembla, esbozando un infantil puchero. Mono flipa de colores, no da crédito a lo que ve, pero no hace comentario alguno, su amiga se ha puesto muy rara en los últimos meses y no quiera que también se le dé alguna extraña manía por agarrárselas con él por cada uno de sus arrancones de ira o tristeza.

El silencio llena el especio. Tigresa coloca el tazón sobre la mesa y toma otra fresa, llevándosela a la boca de un solo bocado. Es cierto que Víbora estuvo llorando hace tan solo unos días. No era llanto precisamente. Las lágrimas simplemente caían por sus mejillas, silenciosas. Igualmente, a Tigresa le dolió ver aquello y no pudo contenerse de decírselo a Mono. No lo culpaba, tan solo… No. Si, si lo culpaba.

Mono la observa de reojo, dejando aquel asunto de Víbora de lado, y una burlona sonrisa curva sus labios. Le hace gracia ver a Tigresa tan inestable. Tigresa, siempre tan fría, tan serena y con aquel autocontrol envidiado por muchos maestros mucho más experimentados por ella, pierde el hilo de sus emociones a la mínima provocación. Eso sí que era para anotar en el calendario.

—¿Y cómo estás? —Pregunta Mono, cambiando de tema— No sabía que te gustaban las frutillas.

—No me gustaban —Admite ella, avergonzada, con una pequeña frutilla en su mano— Pero ahora… No sé, saben distinto.

—Es raro verte así.

—Tendrías que probar lo raro que es tener… eso adentro.

—¿Eso?

Mono arquea una ceja, burlón, y las mejillas de Tigresa arden.

—¡Es que es muy raro! —Estalla, junto a una risilla— No me hago a la idea.

Y como única respuesta, Mono esboza una ancha y sincera sonrisa. En el último mes, pasó más tiempo con Tigresa de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos años. La felina era una amiga bastante confidencial y se sentía más cómodo charlando con ella de sus problemas que con cualquiera de los chicos. También cambió bastante su manera de ver a Tigresa. Antes, veía a su amiga simplemente como alguien con mal carácter, alguien que aunque reía, nunca lo hacía con completa sinceridad, que siempre tenía algún comentario desagradable para todo, ya que… ¡Era Tigresa! La misma Tigresa que durante años les inculcó el valor del respeto mediante técnicas no muy fiables.

Sin embargo, veía en su amiga algo más que una dura coraza. Tigresa era bastante abierta a sus sentimientos, aunque lo expresara de manera distinta, y se había dado cuenta de detalles que hace tan solo semanas hubiera pasado por alto, como que le brillaban los ojos de una manera distinta cuando iba a tener algún arranque de ira y que la comisura derecha de su labio siempre temblaba cuando contenía las ganas de llorar. Aquellas eran señales muy útiles cuando se quería salvar de una golpiza o para saber cuándo debía medir con mayor precaución sus palabras.

Tigresa devoró la última frutilla y al ver Mono no diría nada más, se levantó para dejar el tazón sobre la mesada… Tan solo da un par de pasos, cuando un punzante dolor en su abdomen le hace detenerse. El tazón cae al suelo y sus manos vuelan hacia aquella zona, ligeramente encorvada por el dolor. De espaldas a Mono, él no ve la mueca que le curva los labios.

—¿Tigresa? —Llama el simio— ¿Estás bien?

—S-si…

Se endereza, conteniendo un poco la respiración. Duele. Arde. Como si algo le hubiera cortado por dentro, el escozor se expande por todo su vientre. Tensa la mandíbula, ocultando un quejido.

—¿Segura, Tigresa?—Insiste Mono. No le convence.

Ella asiente energéticamente.

—Sí, estoy bien —Habla demasiado rápido— ¿Podrías levantar eso por mí, por favor?

Y sin esperar respuesta, Tigresa sale casi corriendo de la cocina. No tiene idea por donde, pero cuando se detiene, se halla al comienzo de las escaleras que bajan de las barracas. El aire fresco le ayuda a calmarse, aunque no del todo. Respira casi a jadeos y aunque el dolor ha disminuido, se sujeta el vientre con ambas manos, asustada. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

Sintiéndose un tanto débil, se deja caer sentada en uno de los peldaños. Apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y se frota el rostro con las manos, intentando espabilarse, aclarar su mente. Asustándose no logra nada. Con manos temblorosas, se acaricia el abdomen, procurando no presionarlo demasiado. No puede evitar sollozar un poco, cuando nuevamente siente aquel extraño dolor, aunque con menos fuerza. Es como si algo se moviera dentro, lastimándola. Si, tiene miedo.

¿Y si su bebé está mal? ¿Y si ocurre le ocurre algo malo a ella antes de que nazca? ¿Y si…?

—¿Tigresa? —La familiar voz de Po llamó su atención.

La felina levantó la mirada, sin importarle de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, y aunque quiso sonreír al ver al panda parado frente a ella en los peldaños, su entrecejo se arrugó con bronca contenida.

—¡¿Y tú donde andabas?! —Inquiere de mala manera.

—Solo bajé al valle. Te traje fresas.

Po levanta frente a ella la pequeña bolsa, con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Pero algo no está bien. Tigresa lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que aquella postura tan rígida en el panda y la manera en que mira a todas partes menos a sus ojos es un claro indicio de que algo no le está diciendo.

Pero ¿Qué importa? Está demasiado asustada como para hacer otra cosa que no sea colocarse de pie y echarse a los brazos del panda. Po la recibe un tanto sorprendido, devolviéndole el abrazo, mientras ella tan solo solloza con el rostro oculto en el cuello de él.

—Tigresa… Tigresa, tranquila —Llama él, preocupad— ¿Qué sucede?

Tigresa se estrecha aún más en el abrazo, negando con la cabeza.

—No, nada —Miente— Solo… Avísame cuando bajes al valle. Eso es todo.

Y Po le cree, sin replicar, sin preguntar más nada… No sea que ella se arrepienta y decida pedir más explicaciones de las que él quiera darle.

* * *

><p>Tigresa tiene terminantemente prohibido entrenar.<p>

Hace un tiempo, cuando hablaba con Víbora sobre ser madre, fue aquel aspecto, entre otros, el que más desagrado le producía. Pensó que sería agobiante no poder continuar normalmente con el entrenamiento al que tantos años le han acostumbrado. Sin embargo, al día siguiente de enterarse que estaba embarazada comprobó que no era así. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en su bebé, que simplemente no tenía tiempo de pensar en el entrenamiento. No se sentía frustrada, ni agobiada, como pensó en un principio qué sería.

Decidió meditar, pero por alguna razón, no quiso hacer en el Salón de los Héroes, ni en el Durazno Sagrado. Ni siquiera en su cuarto. A paso lento, tomándose su tiempo, salió a caminar, alejándose del palacio. Tarareaba alguna melodía suave de vez en cuando y sus manos acariciaban distraídamente su abdomen. Le gustaba sentir aquella redondez bajo sus palmas, le gustaba sentir aquel ligero pulso perteneciente al corazón de su bebé.

Casi una hora más tarde, llegó a la Cueva del Dragón.

Se detuvo unos momentos a observar. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar. Curiosa, decidió adentrase un poco, solo un poco, observando más de cerca aquel dragón chino que centraba la caverna. Recordaba que, de pequeña, le pareció una estatua muy curiosa, aunque en esos momentos no recuerda muy bien por qué. Toma lugar a orillas del estanque, sentándose en posición de loto en la húmeda roca, de frente al dragón. Nunca le gustó aquel lugar para meditar, pues aquella sensación de calma siempre le abrumó, pero se sintió más que bien poder cerrar los ojos y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Le costó bastante poner la mente en blanco. Lo intentaba, pero miles de pensamientos la asaltaban a la vez. El recuerdo de aquel dolor en la mañana aún le revolvía el estómago. _Ve al médico, _se decía, pero tenía miedo de ir sola. ¿Y si le daban una mala noticia? No sabría qué hacer. No quería ir con Po, ni con Víbora, o quien sea. No quería preocupar a los demás, no más de lo que ya se preocupaban de que ella se cuidara.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos… Y todo se quedó en blanco.

_—Hola, bebé —La joven tigresa de bengala mece suavemente la mecedora en la que está sentada, acunando entre sus manos su abultado vientre de ocho meces seguros de embarazo— Soy Akame, tu mamá… O eso quiero ser. _

_Hay tristeza en los ojos de la tigresa. Tristeza y confusión. Como si no estuviera segura del motivo de aquella tristeza. Sus manos acarician suavemente su abdomen, que sobre sale por debajo de la blusa roja que tiene puesta, aunque hay algo en aquella caricia que parece demasiado monótono, como si lo hiciera más por acto reflejo que porque así lo quisiera. Todo en la felina parece hecho por acto reflejo. Ni siquiera su mirada parece natural, o sincera. Tras ella, una puerta se abre, pero no se ve que hay del otro lado, tampoco se ve quien entra. Es una sombra, o eso parece. Una sombre sin rostro. _

_De repente, la tigresa queda quieta en la silla, con las manos tensas sobre el abdomen. Se endereza y cierra sus ojos cuando aquella sombra, parada a sus espaldas, posa una mano sobre su hombro. El toque es frío, pero cálido a la vez. Es firme, pero suave. Más que un toque, es una caricia, y aquella tigresa de bengala ronronea de gusto. _

_—Ya falta poco —La voz de aquella sombra es grave, ronca, áspera. Masculina —Pronto nacerá. _

_—Si… —Responde ella, con voz queda— Tengo miedo. _

_—¿Miedo de qué, amor mío? _

_La sombra se inclina, acercando su rostro al cuello de la tigresa, que no pone resistencia alguna al mimo. _

_—Miedo al dolor —Responde, en un suspiro— Miedo a la muerte… A ti. _

_—No temas —Unos fríos labios se posan en el hombro de ella— Yo no te abandonaré. _

Y cuando Tigresa abre los ojos, jadea en busca de aire y su corazón palpita de manera dolorosa… No sabe qué exactamente la ha despertado de aquel trance, pero está segura de haber sentido la presencia de alguien, como si la estuvieran observando. Pero no ve a nadie allí. Está sola. Mira a todos lados, confundida, aún con el recuerdo del frío tacto de aquel sujeto sobre su hombro. Se lleva una mano hacia él, presionándolo, incómoda. La sensación es desagradable. Es como algo frío recorriéndole por dentro. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver que ya es de noche. ¿Tanto tiempo ha estado ahí?

Se levanta, sintiendo las piernas un tanto entumecidas, y a paso lento se aleja de aquel lugar. Aún tiene la sensación de que alguien la observa. Se lleva las manos al abdomen, acariciándolo en un intento de calmar su respiración, y apresura el paso. Quiere irse. Quiere estar con Po o alguno de sus amigos. No quiere estar sola.

Tiene miedo.

Cuando llega a la cocina, todos, incluso Shifu, la reciben con reprobatorias miradas. _¿Dónde estabas? _No tarda en escuchar la pregunta de su padre adoptivo y maestro, pero Tigresa, son semblante tranquilo, responde que tan solo fue a meditar y que se le fue la hora… Cosa que no es del todo mentira. Es en ese momento que se percata de la ausencia de Po. Pregunta a Víbora por él, pero ella tan solo le responde que no sabe, que bajó al valle hace unas horas.

Con una sonrisa, Tigresa tan solo asiente, aunque por dentro se le encoge el estómago; Po nunca baja al valle tan seguido. Últimamente, el panda se ausenta dos o tres veces en el día y cuando ella pregunta, la excusa siempre es la misma: _Bajé al valle, Tigresa, tenía que comprar unas cosas…_ Y dice siempre lo mismo, aunque en algunas ocasiones no halla ni rastro de aquellas "cosas".

¿Es acaso que no quiere estar con ella? ¿Acaso le agobia tenerla cerca?

* * *

><p>Es tarde en la noche y ya todos se habían ido a dormir ya, cuando Po, en un vano intento por no hacer ruido, entró de puntillas de pie a la habitación… Aunque no le resultó, pues Tigresa estaba parada en medio de esta, vestida con uno de aquellos chalecos (lo suficientemente grandes como para ser de él) que en ocasiones usaba como pijama. La felina tenía el entrecejo arrugado y gruñía por lo bajo, mientras su pie daba pequeños golpecitos en el suelo.<p>

Po no supo muy bien qué decir, por lo que se limitó a sonreír y preguntar un despreocupado "¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?". Pasó por lado de ella, ignorando aquel gesto de ladearle el rostro cuando él quiso besarle, y se quitó los pantalones para meterse a la cama. Si le hablaba, sabía que sería para discutir no más, por lo que guardó silencio, tapándose con la sábana hasta la nuca.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! —Inquirió Tigresa en un gruñido.

Po se encogió de hombros, aún de espaldas a ella.

—¿Dormir? —Respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Con los brazos aun cruzados sobre el estómago, Tigresa gruñó, apretando los puños con tal saña que se clavó las garras en las palmas. _Oh, Po, eres un… _

—¡Fuera de mi cama! —Vociferó— ¡No te quiero ver en este cuarto hasta que no te dignes a explicar donde carajos estabas!

Y Po no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, porque antes de darse cuenta, Tigresa jalaba de él, sacándolo de la cama. Quise replicar, usando de excusa que piense en el bebé, que no podía hacer aquel tipo de esfuerzos, pero ella no le escuchaba. Lo empujó hasta sacarlo de la habitación, completamente desnudo, cerrándole las puertas en las narices. La escuchó gruñir desde adentro y caminar por todo el cuarto a zancadas.

Exhaló un suspiro, resignado, y con la poca dignidad que suponía estar en medio del pasillo en pelotas y escuchar a Mono y Mantis reírse desde sus respectivos cuartos, levantó la mano y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

—¿Tigresa? —Ella, como única respuesta, emitió un amenazador gruñido— Tigresa… ¿Podrías darme mis pantalones al menos?

Silencio. Pasos. Mas gruñidos. La puerta se abrió, tan solo el tiempo suficiente para aventarle los pantalones antes de volver a cerrarse.

—¡No te quiero ver, panda!

Ya con los pantalones puestos, Po apoyó la frente en la puerta.

—Tigresa, por favor —Suplicó— Te lo explicaré todo. Déjame entrar.

—No.

Su voz temblaba con el llanto, lo cual solo hizo sentir peor a Po. Todo era su culpa. La había hecho llorar.

—Fui… —Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose lo peor del mundo— Fui a ver a mi padre.

—Sí, panda, sí.

—Tigresa, es en serio —Replicó, terco— Mi papá… él… ha estado enfermo estos días e iba a cuidarle.

Y las lágrimas llenaron los ojos del panda. _Mentira. Sucia mentira. _No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. La conocía, sabía cómo se pondría, sabía que lo golpearía, que lloraría, lo echaría del cuarto y que incluso era capaz de prohibirle ver a su hijo hasta que este no sea mayor de edad.

No escuchó respuesta. Tigresa ni siquiera emitía un gruñido. Quiso volver a llamarla, pero un quejido ahogado llamó su atención.

—¿Ti-Tigresa?

—¡Po! —Gritó ella— Po… —Su voz, cargada de llanto— Duele…

**Continuará... **


	10. Tensión

**Capítulo 9**

Po camina de un lado a otro en el pasillo. Zancadas largas y fuertes. No le han dejado entrar al cuarto. Víbora y Shifu están adentro, acompañando a Tigresa y la doctora. Se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación, resopla, frustrado, se soba el rostro con las manos y vuelve a caminar de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado. No le gusta esperar, mucho menos en ese momento. Cuando entró al cuarto, encontró a Tigresa hincada en el suelo, sujetándose el abdomen con una mano, mientras que con la otra se las arreglaba para sujetarse de la cama y no caer de bruces; ella lloraba del dolor y cuando quiso ayudarle a levantar, casi entró en un ataque de histeria, exigiéndole que no le moviera ni un milímetro. Lo más preocupante de todo, eran las pequeñas gotitas de sangre en el suelo.

Su pequeña riña de hacía unos segundos se había encargado de despertar incluso a Shifu, por lo que en menos de cinco minutos, tenía a todos corriendo de un lado a otro para auxiliar a la felina. Fue Grulla quien se encargó de ir en busca de la doctora, mientras los demás intentaban tranquilizar a la histérica Tigresa, que aún permanecía hincada junto a la cama. No quería moverse ni para sentarse en el suelo, temerosa por la seguridad de su bebé. En cuanto la doctora llegó, Po le explicó lo sucedido.

Quiso quedarse dentro. Tomar la mano de su esposa y acompañarla, pasara lo que pasara. Pero Tigresa vociferó que se largara, que no lo había necesitado en todo el día y que, en esos momentos, no lo necesitaba. Las palabras le dolieron más de lo que quiso, pero quiso pensar que tan solo eran dichas por la tensión del momento. No dijo nada y salió, dejando tranquila a la felina.

Los minutos pasaban y él comenzaba desesperarse.

—Po… Calmado —Llamó Mantis, desde el hombro de Mono— Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás.

Po se detuvo, de espaldas al bicho. Cerró los ojos, escondiendo las lágrimas en ellos.

—Es que… No estuve —Se lamenta— La dejé sola todo el día y…

—No es tu culpa —Le interrumpe Grulla— Tenías que cuidar de tu padre.

Y el pecho del panda se encoge, carcomido por la culpa. Pero no tiene tiempo de contestar, porque en ese momento, la puerta se abre y la doctora, una anciana cabra, asoma su arrugado y severo rostro para llamar al "esposo de la embaraza". Tropezando un par de veces, Po se apresura a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Tigresa está acostada en la cama, de lado, con la mirada fija en la pared. No parece consciente de que Po haya entrado, pues permanece quieta con la mirada perdida. Víbora y Shifu salen del cuarto, dejando al panda solo con la doctora, lo cual solo le preocupa más. ¿Tan grave es? No quiere saber la respuesta. No, no es grave, o al menos, las palabras de la anciana cabra lo hacen parecer así. Pero Tigresa está delicada. Ella y los bebés. Debe guardar reposo absoluto, haciendo el menor esfuerzo físico posible.

Po tan solo asiente, tomando nota mental de todo, dispuesto a asegurarse de que su terca esposa cumpla con todo. De vez en cuando, le dirige alguna mirada de reojo, torciendo los labios al ver que ni siquiera se ha movido unos milímetros. Le preocupa. Tigresa ama a su bebé, ama a aquel vientre. No quiere pensar qué podría suceder con ella si algo le pasara a aquel embarazo.

—Y… ¿Panda?

De repente, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la doctora. Po la observa, confundido.

—¿Si?

—Felicidades —Murmura ella— Tendrán gemelos.

Y a pesar de todo lo que acaba de suceder, a pesar de que le acaban de decir que su esposa podría perder aquel embarazo si no se cuida, Po no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Serán padres ¡y por partida doble! Con el ánimo un poco mejor, y también mucho más ilusionado, Po despide a la doctora, para luego volver a la habitación. No se atreve a acercarse a la cama. Permanece unos largos minutos parado junto a la puerta, observando con cierta tristeza a Tigresa. Tan solo quiere abrazarla.

Quiere sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo, prometerle al oído que él estará ahí para ella, decirle que la ama, disculparse por el mal rato. Solo quiere estar junto a ella. Pero sabe que Tigresa no está del mejor humor para aceptar aquello… O eso cree.

—¿Po? —La escucha llamar en un susurro, aún de espaldas a él.

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

Ella solloza. Un sollozo angustiado, cargado de sufrir.

—Abrázame.

No es una pregunta, ni una orden. Le está pidiendo que le abrace. Po no dirá que no, ni siquiera contestará. Se acerca a la cama, presuroso, y con cuidado se recuesta a su lado. Pasa un brazo por debajo del cuello de ella, a manera de almohada, y con el otro le rodea la cintura, posando su mano sobre el abdomen de ella, por debajo del chaleco-pijama, acariciándole con ternura el blanco pelaje.

Tigresa llora, en silencio, dejando las lágrimas simplemente correr. Se encoge en los brazos del panda, sintiéndose segura allí, entregándose al calor que solo él puede brindarle. No está enojada con él, ya no, solo dolida… Dolida porque, por más que quiere, no puede confiar en aquellas excusas. Po no lo sabe, pero hace tan solo unos días, cuando todos entrenaban, ella bajó al valle y vio al Sr. Ping. Su estado de salud era perfecto, incluso mejor que en el que usualmente se encontraba.

¿Por qué Po le mentía? ¿Por qué se inventaba excusas? ¿Era acaso que…? No, no quiere pensar en eso.

—Perdón —La voz de él llega como un cálido arrullo a su oído— Perdón, Tigresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo de hace rato.

Y ella, aunque quiere creerle con todo su corazón, simplemente no puede. Le está mintiendo. No es completamente sincero y lo sabe. Suspira. No contesta y tan solo cierra los ojos. Está cansada.

* * *

><p>Los días pasan rápido, tal vez demasiado, convirtiéndose en semanas, que pasan aún más rápido, una detrás de otra. Tigresa no quiere pensar en donde pasará Po cada vez que no está en el palacio. Los primeros días luego de enterarse de que eran gemelos prácticamente no se despegaba de ella, la acompañaba a toda hora y estaba al pendiente, pero poco a poco, a medida que ella mejoraba y se sentía mejor, comenzó a alejarse nuevamente. Tigresa no quiere preocuparse por algo que no sean sus hijos, por lo que decidió no hace aquel un tema de discusión. Lo dejaría estar, por ahora. Por el momento; <em>Hijos… <em>Aún no puede creerlo. ¡Gemelos! ¡Dos bebés! Será doblemente madre. Doblemente responsabilidad, doblemente amor para dar. La idea no puede emocionarla más de lo que ya está. Sonríe, ríe y estalla en carcajadas. Mono y Víbora son quienes más cerca están de ella, aunque entre ellos es como si ni siquiera supieran de la existencia del otro. No se hablan, no se miran, nada. Y aunque pretenden indiferencia, Tigresa sabe que les duele.

Hace unos días, Mono le preguntó, con las mejillas rojas, si podía sentir el corazón del bebé. Tigresa sonrió, enternecida, y sin pensárselo, tomó la mano del simio, colocándola sobre aquel ligero palpitar. Los ojos de Mono se llenaron de algo que ni Tigresa, ni Víbora, supieron identificar. Emoción, ilusión, ternura, cariño. Era cierto que el simio era uno de los quienes más se habían apegado al vientre de la felina, estando siempre al pendiente de ella, de sus antojos, de sus dolores, de la mínima expresión de molestia. Todo. No era su obligación, tanto Tigresa como ellos lo sabían, pero lo hacían solo porque les apetecía.

Aquel mismo día, Po no llegó a cenar, en su lugar, estuvo el Sr. Ping… Pero por alguna razón, a Tigresa no le molestó. Con una ancha sonrisa, preguntó al anciano ganso por su salud, como quien pregunta por el clima, disfrutando con cierta malicia de la respuesta; _De diez, mi niña, nunca me he sentido tan joven como ahora. _

_Te tengo, Po. _Y es que la situación le hartaba. Apenas si lo veía unas horas por día o incluso a veces ni lo veía.

Antes de que todos terminaran de cenar, Tigresa se levantó de la mesa, con la excusa de que no se sentía del todo bien. Pero no fue a su cuarto. Se encaminó a la Cueva del Dragón. Últimamente, tiene cierto apego con aquel lugar, pues se siente cómoda allí. Puede pensar, tranquilizarse, meditar. Se sienta a orillas del estanque, de frente a la estatua del dragón, con ambas manos acunando su ya notable vientre de apenas seis meses.

Seis meses… Suspira, un tanto melancólica. Pensó que Po sería más compañero con ella, pensó que compartiría con ella su primer embarazo. No creyó que se apartaría de aquella manera. La lejanía le duele. Baja la mirada hacia su mano izquierda, en su dedo índice, donde lleva aquella pequeña y discreta alianza. Lo ama, demasiado, tanto como le duele aquella situación.

—¿Tigresa? —La voz de Mono a sus espaldas le hace pegar un respingo— Tigresa ¿Qué haces aquí? Está fresco.

Ella no voltea.

—Necesitaba pensar.

Mono no responde. En silencio, se sienta junto a ella, mirando al frente. Últimamente, el simio ha sido un amigo bastante cercano. No porque se cuenten todo, no porque se desahoguen en el hombro del otro. Son momentos como esos, en los que tan solo permanecen en silencio, los que los vuelve cercanos. Con su mera presencia, se cuentan lo que es necesario, guardándose el resto.

Es en ese momento, que una extraña sensación en su abdomen llama la atención de Tigresa, arrugándole el entrecejo. No es doloroso, solo un poco incómodo. No sabe qué es, pero al comprenderlo, una ancha sonrisa curva sus labios y sus ojos brillan como en meses no ha sucedido.

—¿Mono? —Llama.

—¿Hum?

—Dame tu mano.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Solo dámela, tonto!

Ella ríe, extrañando a Mono por el cambio tan repentino de humor, y sin esperar respuesta, toma la mano izquierda del simio, acercándola hacia el costado de su vientre, donde aún puede sentir aquel leve movimiento. Ambos quedan en silencio y Mono hasta arruga el entrecejo, sin comprender qué quiere mostrarle Tigresa.

—Oye…

—Shhh —Lo calla ella.

—¿Qué se supone que…?

Y una leve sensación de movimiento por sobre la piel le hace callar. Mono se queda congelado, con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro. Sus manos tiemblan y una ancha sonrisa le ilumina la mirada la volver a sentir a sus sobrinos, porque ya no es "el bebé" o "los bebés", moverse en el vientre de su madre.

Ambos ríen, hasta que de un momento a otro, los movimientos simplemente se detienen. Luego de largos minutos con sus manos en el abdomen de Tigresa, esperando volver a sentir a los bebés, Mono pregunta en qué momento volverán a moverse. La pregunta suena tan inocente, casi hecha por un niño, que Tigresa no puede evitar sonreír al encogerse de hombros. _No sé, háblales, tal vez eso funcione, _propone y es increíble que, luego de cinco minutos escuchando a Mono decir ñoñerías a su vientre, los bebés nuevamente se muevan.

El ambiente deja de ser tan tenso, llenándose de la emoción que aquel pequeño, e íntimo en cierto modo, momento les produce a ambos. Por un momento, Tigresa se ha olvidado de los problemas, se ha olvidado de que Po ha salido esa mañana de palacio y que no ha vuelto. Pero cuando todo parece estar bien, un carraspeo detrás de ellos les llama la atención.

Po está parado allí. Sus ojos, oscurecidos, observan con cierta bronca a Mono.

—Oye, Mono —El panda arquea una ceja— ¿Podrías quitar tus manos del vientre de _mi _esposa?

Y hay algo en su voz, algo oscuro y severo, que obliga a Mono a retroceder. Tigresa gruñe, molesta, pero Po no parece notarlo, demasiado ocupado en asesinar al simio con la mirada. El bebé ha dejado de moverse.

—Creo que mejor me voy —Murmuró Mono, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a Tigresa.

—No, queda…

—Sí, mejor vete —Interrumpe Po.

Mono no espera más explicación. Ellos tienen que hablar y él hace mal tercio ahí. Sosteniendo la dura mirada del panda, simplemente se aleja de ahí. No le intimida aquella reacción, ni nada parecido, tan solo no quiere presenciar aquel momento.

Tigresa se endereza, mirando de mala manera a Po, y decide que seguirá a Mono. No tiene ni las ganas ni el humor para soportar a su _querido esposo. _No, si se queda, le desfigura la cara de un zarpazo… Y no es broma. Sin embargo, cuando pasa por lado de Po, chocando fuertemente sus hombros, él la sujeta del brazo, jalando de ella con algo de fuerza.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Qué se supone que hacía Mono?

Tigresa gruñe y jala bruscamente de su brazo, liberándolo del firme agarre.

—Lo que tú no has hecho en estos últimos meses —Contesta, con saña.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Ya me has oído!

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? —Exige saber. Tigresa le ignora, alejándose a zancadas de ahí —¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa, ven aquí!

Ella rueda los ojos, con un bajo gruñido. Un ligero dolor le cubre el abdomen, pero ella no se detiene, no puede. Quiere alejarse de Po, no lo quiere cerca. Le asquea la simple idea de que, hace tan solo minutos, él haya estado acompañando a otra chica haciendo quien sabe qué. Si, acompañando a otra chica, porque por más que no quiere, simplemente no puede pensar otro motivo para sus ausencias. Y le duele.

Escucha a Po gritarle, llamarle e incluso, en ocasiones, suplicarle que se detenga. Ella no hace caso. Continúa con su camino, sujetándose el abdomen con ambas manos para mitigar el creciente dolor. Quiere llorar, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, pero se niega a dejarlas correr.

Están cerca de la cocina, cuando Po finalmente le alcanza. Todos observan desde adentro y lo que ven simplemente los deja mudos; Po sujeta a Tigresa de la muñeca y ella, al darse vuelta para soltarse, impacta con tal fuerza su mano abierta en la mejilla del oso, que la marca roja se puede entrever por su pelaje.

El silencio llena el lugar. Tigresa llorar, Po se lleva las manos a la ardiente y palpitante mejilla. Nadie puede creer lo que ha visto. En todos esos años, han oído a aquellos dos gritarse todo lo que a una pareja enojada pudiera ocurrírsele, desde palabras inofensivas hasta los más duros insultos y reclamos, tanto de parte de Po como de Tigresa, pero nunca ninguno llegó a agredir al otro. Nunca llegaron a levantarse la mano, ninguno a ninguno, ni siquiera la felina, que solía ser la más agresiva.

—Te dije que me soltaras —Murmura ella, jadeando, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Tigresa…

—Eres un estúpido, panda —Masculla ella— ¡Un completo imbécil!

—¡No te atrevas a…!

Tigresa coloca sus manos en el pecho de él y le empuja, interrumpiéndole, obligándole a retroceder un par de pasos.

—Que no me atreva a qué ¿Eh? —Le desafía— ¡¿A qué, panda?!

Quiere volver a empujarle. Quiere golpearlo. No tiene idea de donde sale tanto rencor contra él, por qué tanta necesidad de agredirlo, pero no puede detenerse. Es Po quien le sujeta las muñecas, con tal fuerza que ambos están seguros que dejará marca. No les importa.

—¡Cálmate, Tigresa! —Ordena él, zarandeándola levemente— ¡¿No ves que te hará mal?!

—¡¿Y a ti qué más te da lo que me pase?! —Vocifera ella, fuera de si— ¡¿Qué te importa a vos que me muera en este mismo momento?!

—¡No, no me importa, joder! —No es cierto. Está furioso. No sabe lo que dice— ¡Pero si me importa lo que le pase a _mis _hijos! ¡Así que cálmate porque no respondo de lo que haga!

Y la sujeta con tal fuerza, elevándola unos centímetros, que Tigresa queda congelada en su lugar, con su rostro a milímetros de él y las puntas de sus pies apenas rozando el suelo. ¿Acaso la ha amenazado? Si, acaba de amenazarla. Nunca se sintió tan pequeña, nunca se sintió tan amenazada por alguien. Nunca vio aquella oscura mirada en los usualmente cálidos ojos de su esposo, nunca le tuvo miedo a Po… Nunca. Llora, no puede evitarlo. Llora de bronca, de angustia.

Po ni siquiera flaquea. La mira a los ojos, decidido, furioso como nunca antes. El silencio es tenso, incómodo, pero en ese silencio, ambos se dicen más de lo que podrían hacerlo con mil y un palabras; es demasiado. Han llegado a un límite que ni siquiera ellos sabían que existía. ¿Por qué sucede eso? ¿Por qué llegaron a eso?

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas les llama la atención. Es Shifu. Severo, se acerca hasta la pareja y no hacen falta palabras; Po inmediatamente suelta a Tigresa, a sabiendas de que si no lo hace, el panda rojo es capaz de propinarle la golpiza de su vida. Peor ¡¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?! Tigresa se está volviendo loca y por más que la ame, por más que en la vida le levantaría la mano, tampoco puede permitir que ella lo agreda a él.

—Tigresa, ve a descansar —Pide amablemente el anciano maestro.

Tigresa no contesta. Solo da media vuelta y se va. Por un segundo, Po se plantea el seguirla, pero cuando lo intenta, el bastón de Shifu, aquel que antaño perteneció al maestro Oogway, se cruza en su camino, deteniéndole.

—Tú no, panda —Masculla el panda rojo— Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

* * *

><p>Bajo la orden de Shifu, todos se dirigen a su cuarto, exceptuando a Po, claro está. Nadie mira al panda, nadie siquiera dice algo en lo que caminan hacia las barracas. Mono va sumergido en sus pensamientos. Caminando a paso lento, deja a los demás adelantarse, quedando él atrás. Ni siquiera ver a Víbora reptar junto a Grulla hacia la habitación de ella le produce algo por lo que molestarse. No, ya no piensa tanto en eso. Hace tiempo ha decidido dejárselo al tiempo. No hay mejor remedio que ese.<p>

Sin embargo, no puede evitar detenerse al oír a Tigresa sollozar. Parado junto a la puerta, se pregunta si sería lo correcto entrar. Si, son amigos, pero aún no sabe si la confianza les da para eso.

Otro sollozo y él simplemente no quiere quedarse parado allí. Aunque no entra, tiene una idea mejor. Vuelve hacia la cocina, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y le toma unos diez minutos preparar lo necesario, antes de volver a la habitación de su amiga. Tiene los brazos llenos, pero como puede, se las arregla para llamar a la puerta con un ligero golpe de nudillos.

—No te quiero aquí, Po —Masculla ella.

Mono sonríe y deslizándola con el pie, abre la puerta, entrando al cuarto con una pequeña bandeja con bocadillos.

—¿Y a mí tampoco? —Pregunta suavemente.

Le cuesta un poco mantener la ancha sonrisa, pues no le gusta ver a su amiga así; con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e hinchados por el llanto. Nunca vio a Tigresa llorar, nunca de aquella manera, y la imagen es simplemente perturbadora. Es contagioso aquel dolor. Es como sentir lo que ella. Simplemente no se puede soportar y la angustia le invade, aun cuando camina hacia la cama, sentándose en esta y dejando la bandeja en medio de ambos.

Aunque un poco triste, Tigresa sonríe, observando la pequeña bandeja; Frutas cortadas en rodajas, algunas incluso con formitas graciosas, y una generosa porción de tarta de frutilla que, según Mono, es solo para ella. Parece más algo que se le ofrecería a un niño y la idea hace reír a la felina.

—¿Y esto? —Pregunta.

—Un pequeño regalo —Contesta él— Para que una linda chica sonría.

Tigresa lo observa y arquea una ceja escéptica. Mono tan solo le sostiene la mirada, hasta que ambos estallan en carcajadas.

—Muy buena esa —Premia ella.

—Oye, es cierta.

Y él sonríe, una sonrisa ladina y torcida, pero Tigresa no se molesta. No es coquetería lo que brilla en los ojos del simio, ni nada que se le parezca. Es algo inocente, algo más tierno, casi como un hermano.

Nuevamente, Tigresa puede sentir a sus bebés moverse dentro de su barriga. No son movimientos fuertes, son apenas perceptibles, débiles, pero tal como ha hecho hace unas horas en la Cueva del Dragón, toma la mano de Mono y la coloca en el lugar exacto donde ella sabe que él también podrá sentirlos. No tiene idea por qué, pero le gusta compartir aquello con el simio. Además, es como si se movieran al reconocer la voz de él. El pensamiento le causa gracia y tristeza la vez.

Mono pregunta qué le sucede al notar el cambio de ánimo en el rostro de ella. Tigresa, con una pequeña sonrisa, le explica; Los bebés se mueven cuando escuchan su voz, no la voz de ella, o la de Po, sino la de él, la de Mono. No es que le desagrade, que le moleste, pero le hubiera gustado tener aquella cercanía con Po. Compartir aquel momento especial con quien ama.

—Comprendo —Murmura Mono, alejando sus manos del abdomen de ella.

De repente, se siente un intruso, como si su hubiera inmiscuido en algo que no le correspondía.

—Eres un gran amigo, ¿sabes? —Susurra Tigresa.

—No es para tanto. Solo soy amable.

—Aun así.

—Conste que no lo hago por ti. Es por mis sobrinas.

Ambos ríen y Tigresa arquea una ceja.

—¿Sobrinas?

—¡Claro! —Exclama él, entusiasta— Porque… ¡Serán niñas!

—¡Claro que no, simio! Serán varoncitos.

—¿Y tú como estas tan segura?

—Soy la madre —Replica ella, orgullosa— ¡Llevo seis meses con ellos dentro como para no intuir que tendrán rabo!

Mono arruga el entrecejo, en su mejor expresión WTF, solo para luego estallar en estruendosas carcajadas junto a Tigresa. El ambiente es amistoso y la charla sobre el sexo de los gemelos continua hasta llegar a una pequeña apuesta entre ambos; si son nenas, Tigresa cubrirá a Mono en los entrenamientos durante un mes, pero si son varones, Mono deberá regalarle a Tigresa todas sus galletas durante dos meces.

_¿Por qué yo dos? _Se quejó el simio, a lo que Tigresa respondió que porque ella iba a parir por dos.

A Mono simplemente le daba gracia oírla hablar de aquella manera tan suelta, era como platicar con alguno de los chicos. Con Tigresa no se necesitaba guantes a la hora de tratar con ella. Con ser directo bastaba y eso era algo que le encantaba de ella. Estuvieron un par de horas ahí, conversando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que Tigresa decidió que era hora de dormir, o al día siguiente ninguno querrá levantar.

Mono tomó la bandeja ya vacía y se despidió de su amiga con un "buenas noches" y un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Aquello fue nuevo, pero a ambos se les hizo natural, por lo que ninguno le dio vueltas al asunto. Eran como dos hermanos, simplemente eso, sin demás enredos. Se tenían la confianza suficiente como para abrazarse y saber que solo era una pequeña muestra de afecto. Tigresa gradecía aquello. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella confianza con un amigo, desde aquellos tiempos en Gogmen, más precisamente.

Cuando Mono salió al pasillo, se encontró de frente con Po. Ninguno dijo nada. Tan solo se asesinaron con las miradas y siguieron caminando… ¿Por qué tal tensión entre ellos? Ninguno comprendía aquello. Todo se les estaba saliendo de control. Estaban demasiado tensos y ninguno era sincero con el otro. Había que hablar, que solucionar aquello. Eran dos adultos. Dos adultos que se amaban con locura. ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos?

**Continuará… **


	11. Ming

**Capítulo 10**

No había vuelto a dormir en la misma cama que Tigresa desde hace… ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? No lo recordaba. Tampoco habían vuelto a hablar. Ni siquiera se miraban. Bueno, ella no lo miraba, ella no le hablaba. Po hacía el intento.Y vaya si no lo intentaba. Todos los días intentaba saludarla, aunque sea con una sonrisa, intentaba acercarse, preguntarle por sus hijos. _Nuestros hijos, _solía decir, asegurándose de marcar bien el pronombre posesivo. Pero ella apenas si le daba respuestas cortas de una sola, triste y solitaria, sílaba. Bueno, al menos ya no le gruñía al hablarle.

Shifu no le había reprendido como él se lo habría imaginado. Ni siquiera le reclamó por aquella discusión, aunque pensándolo bien, ni siquiera debería haberse entrometido. Pero igualmente, Po escuchó atento cada palabra del panda rojo. Con total paciencia, como cualquier padre hablaría con su hijo, Shifu recomendó a Po ponerse en lugar de Tigresa, pensar lo que ella estaría pasando, al menos intentarlo.

—Recuerda que mientras el embarazo para ti no es más que una buena noticia, para ella es todo un proceso en el que su cuerpo sufre, a nivel físico y emocional.

Po lo pensó, sí que lo pensó, y realmente se sentía un tonto por haberle hablado de aquella manera. Desde aquel día, intentaba remediarlo con pequeños gestos, tan solo para acercarse a ella, aunque tampoco era que haya dejado de salir todas las tardes o mañanas, solo lo hacía con menos regularidad. Eran aquellas salidas las que molestaban más que nada a Tigresa, quien tan solo agradecía con un asentimiento cuando él le ayudaba a pararse, pues los gemelos le producían fuertes dolores en el abdomen, o cuando se ofrecía a darle un masaje o simplemente pasar la tarde con ella.

Una de esas tardes, en las que Tigresa meditaba y Po simplemente la observa, una sonrisa curvó los labios de la felina. Él no quiso preguntar, pues tal vez solo se trate del reflejo de un viejo recuerdo, pero ni siquiera hizo falta, pues ella, sin pedir permiso, le tomó las manos y se las colocó a los costados del abultado vientre, deslizándolas con cuidado. Po se dejó haces. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Ella sonreía como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, mientras que él simplemente no sabía qué pretendía su esposa.

Entonces, lo sintió; fue leve, apenas perceptible, pero la manera en que los ojos de Tigresa brillaban se lo dijo todo.

—¿Acaso…?

—Son muy inquietos —Susurró ella, con las mejillas de un leve rosa— Se mueven bastante, especialmente a estas horas, cuando medito.

Po sonrió, acariciando con ternura el abdomen de Tigresa. Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

—Oh —Po no sabía qué decir— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace unas semanas.

Po levantó la mirada hacia Tigresa, serio, sin apartar las manos del vientre de ella. Semanas. Hacía semanas que sus hijos se movían dentro de ella y él apenas si se daba por enterado. La imagen de Mono, acariciando la barriga de la felina, apareció en su mente y una especie de nudo le atoró la garganta. _Si me llego a enterar que aquel chango… _detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Mono y Tigresa eran amigos, tal como lo eran ella y Víbora o Grulla, o Mantis, o cualquiera.

Claro, pero Mantis y Grulla no andaban pegados al abdomen de ella.

Respiró, hondo, asegurándose de no decir aquello que rondaba su mente. Comenzaban a arreglarlo, aunque no habían hablado nada, comenzaban a tratarse con más amabilidad. No iba a arruinarlo por celos tontos. Sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y sincera, y levantó la mano hacia el rostro de ella. Tigresa se dejó tocar, dejando los dedos del panda acariciar con mimo su pelaje.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—No te interesaba.

Po no puede creer estar oyendo eso. Es simplemente una locura.

—Tigresa, son mis hijos. ¿Cómo no me van a interesar?

—Últimamente nunca estás, sales, te escapas —Había dolor en la voz de ella— Es como si no quisieras estar conmigo, con nosotros.

—Tigresa…

—Dime la verdad, Po —Le interrumpe, con voz firme— ¿Te estás viendo con otra? ¿Es eso?

Po queda mudo. No sabe qué contestar. _¡No! _Él sería incapaz de hacer eso de lo que ella le acusa. La ama, la ama más que a su propia vida, jamás la lastimaría de aquella manera… Sin embargo, cuando piensa eso, no son los ojos de Tigresa los que invaden su mente, sino un par de ojos color chocolate y una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa de coneja.

Parpadea, alejando aquellos pensamientos, y esboza una burlona y apenada sonrisa. Sostiene el rostro de Tigresa entre sus manos, acunándolo con ternura, y sin responder nada, la besa. Un beso tierno, suave, cariñoso, al cual Tigresa se niega a responder. Cuidando no ser brusca, ladea el rostro y coloca una mano sobre los labios del panda, evitando que este vuelva a insistir.

—Tigresa…

—No me has contestado —Recuerda, con voz dura— ¿Te has visto con otra sí o no?

_Sí, pero no como tú piensas. _

—No —Responde, seguro, con una pequeña sonrisa— Sería incapaz, Tigresa.

Ella lo mira, lo observa. Busca la mentira en aquellos ojos color jade. Quiere creerle, solo ella sabe que sí quiere, pero no puede. Algo en la manera en que sonríe, en la manera en que le esquiva la mirada cada cinco segundos, le invita a desconfiar de su palabra.

Sin embargo, está cansada. No tiene ganas de pensar, mucho menos en eso. El embarazo la agota, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado alguna vez, y el simple hecho de pensar en aquello le provoca fuerte jaquecas. Se siente mareada, pero no lo demuestra, a aprendido a ocultarlo bien en aquellos meses. El estómago se le revuelve al pensar en Po acompañado de otra mujer que no sea ella. Pensar que él podría preferir a aquella, que la besa y la toca como alguna vez lo hizo con ella… Le dan nauseas.

—Bueno.

Es su respuesta. No espera a oír la de Po. Se levanta y se va. Necesita estar sola, aunque sea unos minutos.

* * *

><p>—¿Víbora? —Llamó Mono, golpeando suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos.<p>

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, pero él tenía algo por hacer. Esperó pacientemente en el pasillo, oyendo como al otro lado, la serpiente reptaba de un lado a otro por su cuarto, seguramente pensando en si abrirle la puerta. Estaba nervioso, y vaya si lo estaba, ¡Hasta sudaba! Siendo que el clima en la noche estaba mucho más que fresco.

Tal vez podría haberlo dejado hasta el día siguiente, a un horario más considerable, pero ya lo había postergado bastante. Sabía exactamente qué decir, exactamente cómo reaccionar ante cualquier situación posible. Lo había planeado todo. ¡Hasta se había inventado un dialogo entre él y Víbora frente a un espejo! Si, infantil, inmaduro, pero es que estaba desesperado.

—Pasa.

Y en cuanto escucha aquellas dos sílabas, pronunciadas con voz monótona e inexpresiva, no puede contenerse de echar a un lado la puerta y entrar, tal vez con actitud un poco, demasiado, entusiasta.

Víbora se encuentra al otro lado del cuarto, es espaldas a él, pero le observa a través del reflejo del espejo que ella tiene delante. Sus ojos celestes son distantes, neutros, y a Mono le cuenta bastante adivinar en qué podría estar pensando. No está contenta, eso está claro, pero tampoco se ve tan irritada.

Mono carraspea, en un intento vano de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —Pregunta, serio, en una postura bastante madura.

Víbora le observa, conteniéndose de arquear una ceja. Está molesta, dolida, y sinceramente no quiere hablar con él. Pero le parece tonto ignorarlo. Se ven todos los días quieran o no. Son dos adultos y deberían afrontar aquello como tal.

No pueden actuar como chiquillos huyendo de la travesura que acaban de cometer.

No contesta. Tan solo asiente y se voltea, quedando frente a él. Quiere mantener una mirada dura, una postura firme, pero simplemente no puede evitar que su entrecejo se arrugue con algo de dolor al verlo. Se ve serio, pero inseguro, como un niño, como exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que quiere aparentar. No, aquella no es conversación para ellos, pero ya ni modo. Ya están ahí.

Poco a poco, en susurros al principio y tartamudeando bastante, Mono comienza a hablar: Nunca quise sentir esto que siento, dice, con los ojos puestos en el suelo, y Víbora cree derretirse con aquella pequeña frase. ¿Será sincero? No sabe qué pensar. No contesta y le deja continuar hablando. Escuchando atentamente todas las razones que el simio le pone para haber salido corriendo así la vez pasada, todas ellas basadas en la inseguridad de sus sentimientos.

—Es raro —Para cuando llega a esto, su voz es más segura, no tiembla, pero sigue siendo un susurro— Entiéndeme, Víbora. Nunca sentí esto por alguien y mucho menos por una amiga.

—Podrías simplemente haberlo dicho aquel día.

—Lo sé —Mono baja la mirada— Sé que no debí simplemente irme. Pero ya está. Me equivoqué.

—Yo… No sé —No sabe que contestar— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque me avergüenzo de como actué. Además…

—¿Además?

Casi sin percatarse de ello, Víbora se acerca varios centímetros a Mono, quien tan solo levanta la mirada hacia ella. Hay dolor en sus ojos. Dolor y cierto enfado al cual ella no halla motivo.

—Estás todo el tiempo con Grulla

—¿Mono? —Víbora sonríe, incrédula— ¿Acaso estás celoso?

El simio boquea, sin saber qué decir… Si, lo está. Está malditamente celoso de su amigo.

—Yo… —No, no quiere admitirlo— Sí.

—Aaaww, chiquito. Eso es… ¡Estúpido!

Y de repente, la tierna sonrisa de la reptil, se transforma en un furioso entrecejo arrugado y un coletazo le ladea el rostro a Mono, dejándole una roja y palpitante marca en la mejilla. Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo a contestar, porque rápidamente los labios de Víbora se posan sobre los de él… Y esta vez, el simio corresponde al beso de inmediato.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Po espera a que todos desayunen y se vayan a entrenar para bajar al valle. Se asegura de saludar a Tigresa y de asegurarle que esta vez volverá antes de que ella termine de meditar, promesa que realmente piensa cumplir, aunque el entrecejo arrugado de ella deja por demás claro que no le cree nada de lo que le dice. No quiere más problemas. No quiere pelear más.<p>

Al igual que desde hace meses, recorre la misma calle, hacia la misma casita ubicada a orillas del Valle de la Paz, casi apartada de las demás. Es pequeña, pintoresca, con un pequeño jardín de flores el frente y algunas masetas en las ventanas. Po se detiene en la puerta y llama con un suave golpe de nudillos. Nadie responde. Ella no está. No importa. Se sienta en el escalón de la entrada y simplemente espera. No cree que tarde mucho… Y definitivamente, no tarda mucho; No puede evitar sonreír al ver a la coneja de ojos marrones, con su pequeña barriga de siete meses asomando por el kimono rosa.

Sin perder tiempo, se coloca de pie y recibe las bolsas con las compras que Ming lleva consigo en ambas manos, no sin antes reprocharle aquel esfuerzo. _El médico te dijo que hicieras reposo, piensa en tu bebé. _Ming sonríe, una sonrisa cálida y tímida que consigue distraer a Po por unos segundos.

—Estoy bien —Le recuerda, mientras abre la puerta— Si no soy yo, nadie me hará las compras, panda.

—Me hubieras pedido que te ayudara.

—¡Nah!

Ming le resta importancia con un movimiento de su mano. Entra a la casa, seguida de Po (que se dirige con las bolsas hacia la cocina), y se deja caer con cierta pesadez en un pequeño sillón de la sala, el más cercano a la puerta.

—¿Qué tal estás? —Pregunta el panda, mientras acomoda las verduras en la alacena.

—Bien —Responde ella con simpleza— ¿Me alcanzas la caja de dulces?

Po sonríe y le alcanza lo pedido. Con cierto brillo bufón en sus ojos, observa a la coneja abrir la pequeña caja y llevarse con notables ansias un dulce a la boca.

—¿Antojos?

—Este niño es un malcriado —Reniega, con cariño— ¡Y un inquieto! No ha dejado de moverse en toda la noche. Suerte si he completado tres horas de sueño.

No es hasta entonces que Po repara en las oscuras ojeras del rostro de la coneja. No dice nada, tan solo tuerce los labios, sentado en un sillón frente a ella. La observa, en silencio. No puede evitar pensar que se ve tierna. Su rostro conserva el aspecto redondeado de las niñas (aspecto que se asienta con aquel eterno rubor en sus mejillas y pequeños y rellenos labios), y en sus ojos brilla inocencia. Si, inocencia, aunque tal vez de ella no quede ni una pizca, pues tan solo hace falta conocerla un poco para notar que no es precisamente una mujer muy casta.

—¿Y se mueve muy seguido?— Pregunta, para romper aquel silencio.

—Sip —Ming sonríe— Ven, dame tu mano.

Algo dudoso, Po obedece. Su mano es bastante grande, a comparación de ella, y cubre gran parte de su _pequeño_ abdomen. Están unos cuantos minutos en silencio, en los que Ming arruga el entrecejo y tararea una dulce nana a su bebé, hasta que Po puede sentir las leves patadas por encima del vientre de ella. Tal como con Tigresa, pero mucho más leve, menos notorio. Tal vez porque el bebé es más pequeño, o porque es solo uno.

Sonríe, pero no se atreve a levantar la mirada hacia Ming. Sabe que ella también sonríe.

Aquella vez que la vio en el consultorio de la doctora estuvo pensando en ella todo el día. No supo por qué exactamente. Solo pensaba en volver a verle, en hablarle. Al día siguiente, salió a comprar un par de antojos de Tigresa y se la encontró en el puesto de las manzanas. Estuvieron hablando largo rato y sin saber muy cómo, terminó ayudándole con las compras a ella. La acompañó hasta su casa. Desde entonces, simplemente necesitaba volver para estar tranquilo.

Hablaban de cualquier tema. Po le enseñaba a cocinar a Ming, que resultó no ser muy diestra en las artes culinarias, y ella mientras le contaba anécdotas de cuando era más joven o algunas de sus múltiples aventuras junto a sus amigas. La coneja resultó ser alguien muy activa. No se quedaba quieta ni aunque la ataran y en una de aquellas pláticas, confesó que una de sus pasiones era viajar, conocer lugares nuevos. _Aprender cosas nuevas, _decía ella, con una entusiasta sonrisa.

Po ni siquiera se planteó que aquello se haría un hábito. Pero es que ya no podía evitarlo. Sabía que si se lo contaba a Tigresa, ella enloquecería, le acusaría de mentiroso, se haberla engañado. ¡Y no era así! Su relación con Ming no era distinta a la que podría tener con Víbora y cualquier otra amiga. Solo era eso; una amiga.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella de aquella manera?

—¿Y Tigresa cómo está? —Preguntó Ming, sentada en aquel silloncito, mientras él cocinaba el almuerzo.

Por unos momentos, se quedó en blanco, pensando bien qué podía decir.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —Ming arqueó una ceja— Po, ni que estuviera preguntado de una desconocida.

—¿Y ahora qué dije?

Echó los fideos a la olla y apoyándose en la mesada, levantó la mirada hacia Ming, quien le observaba con una ceja arqueada. Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas, con aires desafiantes, pero con burlonas sonrisas curvando sus labios.

—Hace un tiempo me dijiste que iba a tener gemelos. Estabas tan entusiasmado…

—Lo estoy.

—Pues no parece —Replica ella, testaruda— No deberías estar aquí, panda. Es a tu esposa a quien deberías estar cocinando ahora.

Y aquello definitivamente deja a Po fuera de juego. No porque no esté de acuerdo, sino porque se le hace extraño oír aquellas palabras en boca de Ming. En silencio, sin apartar la mirada de ella, camina hasta sentarse en el sillón frente al que la coneja ocupa.

—Tigresa está bien —Insiste— Y no está sola, tiene a los chicos también.

—Yo no estoy sola.

—Ming… No…

—Tengo a mi bebé —Una cálida sonrisa curva los labios de la coneja, que acaricia con mimo su abdomen— No necesito a nadie más.

Po sonríe, burlón.

—¿Yo estoy pintado?

—Tú estás porque quieres —Ella ensancha la sonrisa— Y estarás hasta que te canses, así de simple. Nada es eterno, panda.

Y en ese momento, Po no comprende el significados de aquellas palabras.

* * *

><p>Tal y como ha prometido, se asegura de estar ahí, preparando la cena, cuando Tigresa vuelve de meditar. Por unos segundos, ella se queda observándole, con la sorpresa en sus ojos, hasta que él, con una ancha sonrisa y un corto beso en los labios, le pregunta por su día. Algo recelosa, la felina habla sin mucho detalle sobre que los bebés se mueven demasiado y que no la dejan meditar, aunque su voz se va tornando cada vez más entusiasta al notar que Po realmente le está escuchando.<p>

—Mi amor, ¿Me alcanzas aquella tabla de picar? —Pide Po, con cariño.

Tigresa no dice nada. Aún un tanto incrédula, se levanta y le hace el favor, para luego ser sorprendida por un ligero beso en los labios como agradecimiento.

Aquel cambio es simplemente… raro. Po pasó de no tocarla ni por casualidad a estar tan mimoso que antes de que todo aquello empezara. Le gusta, pero el recelo simplemente no desaparece. Igualmente, se deja llevar por un momento. Se deja robar aquellos pequeños besos, ríe cuando Po pasa caminando cerca de ella, aprovechando la situación para regalarle alguna caricia poco discreta, y le ayuda a cocinar la cena.

El momento es tan íntimo que abruma. No recuerda la última vez que estuvieron tan cercanos, tan unidos, pero le gusta y se aferra al momento con toda su alma.

—Ven aquí —Po sonríe, pícaro— ¿Te he dicho hoy que te ves hermosa?

Coloca sus manos en la cintura de la felina, que prácticamente ya forma parte de su redondeado abdomen, y jala suavemente de ella, eliminando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Tigresa ríe y sus brazos rodean el cuello del panda, jalando de él hasta juntar sus labios. Un beso tierno, lleno de cariño, que poco a poco va aumentando en intensidad y deseo… _Deseo. _Tigresa lleva tiempo sin sentirse deseada, sin sentirse bonita. No es que lo necesite, pues su autoestima nunca dependió de la opinión que pudiera desarrollar en cuanto a su físico, peor realmente se siente bien saber que Po la desea, que aún la ve hermosa a pesar de tener varios kilos de más encima.

Po gira, acorralando a Tigresa, y baja sus manos por los muslos de ella, haciéndole sentarse en la mesada tras ellos. La felina, un tanto dubitativa, simplemente se deja manejar. Se siente torpe con la barriga y para nada sensual, no sabe qué hacer. No puede rodear a Po con las piernas, pues el bulto de su abdomen se lo impide, y sus mejillas se sonrojan al comprobar que el panda resopla disimuladamente cuando la levanta del suelo.

—Po…

Po baja con pequeños besos por el cuello de ella, volviendo su voz un suave murmullo.

—¿Hum?

—¿Soy bonita?

Po ríe, sin detener los besos, que nuevamente suben por la barbilla de ella, mordisqueando suavemente.

—Eres la más hermosa de todas —Susurra, con voz ronca y jadeante.

—¿Te gusto igual que antes?

—No —Sonríe y se aparta, mirándole a los ojos, aquellos ojos carmines oscurecidos por el deseo que él le provoca— Me gustas mucho más cada día.

Y no permite que Tigresa conteste, pues de inmediato la asalta con un apasionado beso.

La necesita. Lleva tiempo sin sentirla, sin acariciarla de aquella manera, sin oírla suspirar con sus besos. Necesita sentirse uno solo, hundirse en ella y dejarse envolver por los suaves gemidos que sus labios dejarán escapar, sentirla suya, así como él es de ella.

Quiere ser tierno y delicado, quiere tratarla con cuidado, aunque no puede esconder las ansias en sus manos, que con firme agarre recorren los muslos de la felina, mucho menos aquel hambre voraz de sus labios, que besan con pasión, buscando acaparar por completo la boca de ella.

Tigresa suspira. Cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar. El pecho se le encoge, porque a pesar de que ama a Po, a pesar de que lo necesita tanto como él a ella, aquella sensación de angustia prevalece. No está tranquila, no puede simplemente dejar de pensar en aquello. Tiene miedo. Miedo de que aquellas palabras no sean ciertas, miedo de que su embarazo realmente afecte en su relación. Si bien Po nunca dijo nada negativo ante la realidad de un hijo, tampoco recuerda que haya comentado algo sin que ella sacara el tema primero.

Las manos de Po suben por las piernas de ella, acariciando con mimo, cruzan por sus caderas y su posan a los lado de su vientre. Ambos sonríen entre besos; los bebés se mueven. Patean, inquietos.

—Wou —Po ríe— Son fuertes.

—Te lo dije —Recuerda ella— Serán dos varoncitos.

Po apoya su frente en la de Tigresa, observando fijamente a sus ojos. Ambos sonríen. Sonríen como hace tiempo no lo hacen.

—Nadie sabe. Si son como cierta felina que conozco, son dos nenas bastante fuertes.

—O puede que sean un varón y una nenita.

Tigresa esboza una triunfal sonrisa. Ya puede imaginarse en un futuro cercano, con una cachorra de panda y un cachorro de tigre acunados en sus brazos. Si, un poco irreal, pero ¿qué es real en todo eso? Si incluso el estar sintiendo los movimientos de sus hijos le parece algo demasiado fantástico como para no ser parte de un maravilloso sueño.

Sin contestar, ambos vuelven a juntar sus labios en un beso, esta vez más corto. Po jala de ella, colocándola de pie en el suelo, y se hinca, quedando a la altura de su vientre. La escena es bastante tierna. Tigresa no puede evitar sonrojarse al ver al panda levantarle la blusa que usa, porque ya hace tiempo ha dejado atrás el chaleco rojo (demasiado pequeño e incómodo para una embarazada) y besarle con devoción la cima del vientre.

—Son mi vida, ¿Sabes? —Susurra él— Te amo, a ti y a nuestros hijos.

Pero a pesar de que él no quiere, aquellas palabras se sienten vacías, carentes de significado.

**Continuará… **


	12. Mal presagio

**Capítulo 11**

Las mujeres saben cuándo todo está mal, cuando debajo de las sonrisas y las miradas tiernas, se esconde algo que no se quiere decir. La intuición nunca nos falla. Tigresa no es la excepción. Lo sabe, puede sentirlo; aquello no es la solución a sus problemas, aquello no es más que aquella calma que le precede a la tempestad, la calma en la que una puede reflexionar qué hará en un futuro, si seguir haciendo el tonto ante las circunstancias o tirar la toalla para seguir adelante. Pero ella ha elegido lo primero. Ha elegido cerrar los ojos y sonreír, ciega, fingir que todo está bien, pero de fingir ha pasado a creérselo, a ignorar el asunto por completo. No, nada está bien, ella y Po siguen distantes, él sigue yéndose, cada vez más seguido, pero a ella no le importa porque simplemente se siente demasiado feliz con su enorme barriga de ocho meses de embarazo.

Si, ocho meses. Ocho meses en los que ha reído, llorado y renegado como nunca en su vida. Ya los antojos y las náuseas son cosas de los primeros meses, al igual que los arrancones de ira o angustia. Ahora es la etapa de la tranquilidad. Se siente en paz consigo misma. Puede cerrar los ojos cada tarde, sentada en la mecedora del futuro cuarto de sus pequeños, y sonreír, mientras acaricia con mimo su prominente barriga. Los bebés siempre responden a aquellas caricias con suaves patadas, mientras Tigresa intenta pasar por algo que comienzan a volverse dolorosas. Pero eso es normal; Están cada vez más grandes y el espacio les queda chico.

Sonríe al observar la habitación que junto a Víbora y Mono han preparado para los bebés; Es pequeña, pero acogedora. La han dividido a la mitad; De un lado una cuna, del otro lado la otra. Han ubicado un pequeño armario para la ropa y un cambiador lo suficientemente grande para dos bebés. La serpiente se ha encargado de decorar el lugar con muñecos, algunas muñecas, e incluso figuras de acción. Si, se ve lindo, acogedor, y Tigresa se siente bastante a gusto pasando sus tardes ahí, sentada en la silla mecedora, ubicada justo frente a la ventana.

—¿Tigresa? —Escucha a Po llamar desde el pasillo, seguido de la puerta al abrirse.

Ella no responde. Tararea una dulce melodía por lo bajo, con su mirada fija en su abdomen.

Parado en la puerta, Po la observa. Si es sincero consigo mismo, ha de admitir que la felina le preocupa. No es ella. Últimamente no sale de aquel cuarto y siempre que le habla, ella le ignora, tapando el silencio con aquella melodía, que ahora que lo piensa, ni siquiera recuerda haberla oído antes. _Tal vez solo es su manera de decirte que está enojada, _piensa, a veces. Tigresa ni siquiera le permite que la bese. Se mantiene distante, aunque cuando él le pregunta, ella asegura que no le pasa nada, que tan solo no le apetece en ese momento.

Camina por el cuarto y se hinca frente a ella, observando aquel abultado vientre. No puede evitar sonreír al pensar que ya falta poco. Intenta buscar la mirada de la felina, pero es inútil, ella tan solo se observa el abdomen, como perdida en una especie de trance. ¿Será eso normal?

Levanta una mano, con la intención de tocar el vientre de Tigresa, pero en cuanto la apoya, ella gruñe de tal manera que instintivamente Po la aparta.

—No los toques.

—Pero, Tigresa…

—No, Po.

El la observa, sin comprender mucho. Peor no insiste. Sonríe, cariñoso, y toma las manos de ella entre las de él.

—Un día menos —Susurra.

Tigresa corresponde a la sonrisa.

—Estoy ansiosa —Dice— Tengo miedo, Po.

—Miedo de qué.

—Del dolor —Admite— Hace unos días, la doctora estuvo explicándome como sería el parto, ella también es madre, y… bueno… nunca algo me pareció tan doloroso. No sé si podré.

Es sincera. Baja la mirada, avergonzada, y se muerde el labio. Po tan solo puede sonreír. Lleva las manos de ella hasta sus labios, besando el dorso, y las estrecha suavemente, llamando su atención.

—Claro que podrás; eres una guerrera —La anima— Y cuando eso suceda, no estarás sola. Yo estaré sujetando tu mano.

—¿Lo prometes?

Po levanta se lleva la mano derecha al corazón.

—Tiene mi palabra, bella dama.

Las mejillas de Tigresa se tiñen de un fuerte rubor. Sonríe, como solo ella sabe sonreírle, y sus ojos brillan con tanto cariño que abruman a quien los vea. Po se endereza y deposita un suave beso en los labios de ella, para luego ayudarle a colocarse de pie. Tigresa camina con dificulta, pues sus tobillos están bastante hinchados y el peso del vientre le lastima la espalda, pero Po la sostiene en todo momento, camina a su lado.

Se dirigen a la cocina, donde todos les esperan para cenar, incluso el Sr. Ping, que sube al palacio todos los sábados para ver a su nuera, ya que ella no puede bajar al valle por obvias razones.

Tigresa se sienta en uno de los extremos, sonriente, feliz de estar con todos allí. Mono y Víbora se muestran bastante cercanos, aunque tímidos el uno con el otro, Mono y Grulla bromean al respecto, el Sr. Ping habla sin parar con su nuera sobre los gemelos, casi sin creerse lo que está diciendo; _¡Gemelos! _No solo será abuelo, sino que será abuelo de dos hermosos niños. Su felicidad no puede ser mayor, al igual que la de Shifu, que aunque con más disimulo, no puede obviar lo contento que le pone aquello.

—¿Y ya han decidido como se llamarán? —Pregunta Víbora.

Po y Tigresa comparten cortas miradas, para luego negar con la cabeza. No, no han pensado en ello.

—Pues… Si son varones, elige Tigresa —Contesta Po— Yo elegiré el nombre en caso de que sean nenas.

—Serán varones —Asegura Tigresa, con una ancha sonrisa.

Todos los hombres de la habitación le dirigen escépticas miradas a la felina.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Cuestiona Mantis.

—Solo lo sé —Responde ella, segura de sí misma— Es… No sé, lo presiento.

El resto de la cena se basa en todo tipo de comentarios y opiniones acerca de Tigresa, el embarazo y la maternidad.

Más tarde, el Sr. Ping vuelve a su casa, no sin antes amenazar a su hijo de muerte si no le manda a avisar en cuanto Tigresa entre en trabajo de parto. Si, hasta ahí le va el amor de abuelo. Po tan solo ríe, asegurándole al viejo ganso que Grulla irá volando a notificarle, ignorando por supuesto la cara de consternación del ave. ¿Por qué él?

La primera en irse a su habitación es Víbora. Se despide de Tigresa y los bebés depositando un pequeño beso en la prominente barriga, para luego salir de la cocina. Grulla, alegando también tener sueño ya, se levanta de su asiento. Nadie repara nada en aquello, excepto Mono, que observa con recelo al ave irse. Cuenta; _uno, dos, tres… _A los diez segundos, él también se retira. No confía en Grulla. Estuvo observándolo toda la noche y no le gustó a manera en que miraba a Víbora, _su_ Víbora. La sola idea de que ellos estén solos en las barracas le pone furioso.

Si es cierto que él y Víbora aún no son nada. Un beso. Solo eso sucedió. Luego, con una ancha sonrisa, ella le echó del cuarto, alegando que hablarían al día siguiente. Aunque no hablaron de nada, tan solo se dedicaron a intercambiar todo tipo de miradas y sonrisas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Grulla, precisamente Grulla, le arrebate aquella pequeña victoria. No, por supuesto que no.

Cuando llega al pasillo de las habitaciones, se encuentra con Víbora y Grulla. Ambos charlan frente a la puerta del cuarto de la serpiente. Mono guarda la distancia, asegurándose de que ninguno advierta su presencia, escuchando atentamente al ave tartamudear. Contiene las ganas de reírse. _Patético. _

—Grulla, tranquilo —Pode Víbora, en un tonto de voz que enfurece al simio— Lo que tengas que decir, dilo.

Grulla se acercó un paso a Víbora y solo Mono vio como la reptil intentaba retroceder, pegándose más a la puerta del cuarto.

—Yo… Me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo —Preguntó el ave.

Víbora arrugó el entrecejo.

—Una… ¿Cita?

—Sí.

—Esto… Yo… Tengo que pensarlo.

—Pero…

—Buenas noches, Grulla.

Rápidamente, haciendo uso de la agilidad adquirida en años de entrenamiento, Víbora se escabulló dentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella antes de que el ave si quiera pudiera reaccionar.

Fue en ese momento que Mono decidió salir de su escondite. No pensó, no meditó, tan solo avanzó, decidido, hacia el ave que por años había sido su amigo, y le echó el puño derecho de lleno en la cara. Los ojos se le oscurecían con ira y su respiración era un violento jadeo. Con gran estruendo, Grulla cayó al suelo, con un pequeño cortado en el pómulo. Mono quiso volver a golpearle, quiso desquitarse todo lo que sintió aquellos meses al ver al ave acercarse a Víbora. _Como si tuviera algún derecho, _solía pensar, sin detenerse a reparar en la idea de que él tampoco tenía el derecho de actuar de aquella manera.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Víbora salió disparada hacia Mono, enroscándose con fuerza en su cuerpo. Los gritos llenaron el pasillo. Grulla, aún en el suelo, profería sendos improperios hacia el simio, quien de no ser por el agarre de la serpiente, lo hubiera vuelto a golpear.

—¡Mono! —Gritó Víbora, con voz firme— ¡Entra al cuarto! ¡Ya!

Luchando con los incesantes intentos de Mono por soltarse, Víbora lo empujar hasta entrar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El simio intenta salirse nuevamente, pero ella lo empuja nuevamente, logrando que cayera sentado al suelo. Espera a que se reincorpore y… ¡_zazzz! _El golpe que le propina en el rostro suena como un látigo, y uno con bastante fuerza que vuelve a hacer sentar en el suelo al simio.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, chango?!

Mono enmudece. Una roja y palpitante marca arde en su mejilla derecha.

—Me golpeaste… —Víbora nunca le había golpeado de aquella manera, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos— ¿Por qué…?

—¡¿Y tú con qué derecho vas y golpeas a Grulla?!

—Yo solo… No pensé… No…

—¡No pensaste! —Víbora repta hacia la puerta, sin mirar al simio— ¡Tú nunca piensas, Mono! ¿Eh?

No necesita decirlo. Tan solo abre la puerta y Mono camina hacia ella, con la cabeza y gacha y la mejilla escociendo. Se detuvo unos pasos antes y volteó, mirando a Víbora por debajo de las pestañas. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Tenía vergüenza

—Por favor… —Susurró, tan bajo que dudó que ella le oyera— No salgas con Grulla.

—Buenas noches, Mono —Su tono frío y distante dolió mucho más que la puerta cerrada sobre su rostro.

* * *

><p>—¡Es un idiota! —Gritó Víbora, reptando de un lado a otro por la habitación y estrujando en la cola un pequeño peluche en forma de panda— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!... ¿Acaso no le llega agua al pozo o qué?<p>

Tigresa, sentada en la cómoda mecedora del futuro cuarto de sus bebés, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír ante aquella última frase. En silencio, con la mirada fija en la ventana, simplemente dejó a la reptil continuar con su pequeño discurso de improperios y preguntas retóricas hacia la dudable inteligencia de cierto simio. Llevaba todo el día furiosa, desde que se levantó y entró a la cocina con tal brusquedad que se llevó por delante a Mantis, hasta que la felina decidió llevar a la soledad de aquel tranquilo cuarto por la seguridad de todos los machos del lugar.

Igualmente, Tigresa no estaba segura de qué es lo que había pasado. Tan solo sabía que Mono y Grulla habían peleado por algún motivo ajeno a su conocimiento, ya que aquella mañana el ave levantó con una notable cortada junto al pico y un ojo morado. Mono también tenía el lado derecho del rostro marcado, pero aquella línea roja (por no decir morada) nadie se la atribuía a Grulla, pues tan solo había alguien que podía dejar marcas como aquellas, pero no era ninguno de los chicos.

La puerta se abrió, pero tan solo Tigresa volteó la mirada hacia Po.

—Emmm…

—No preguntes —Interrumpió la felina, sonriente— ¿Qué sucede?

Po se encogió de hombros. Víbora seguía mascullando entre dientes y reptando de un lado a otro, ajena a la presencia del panda.

—Bajaré al valle, amor. ¿Te traigo algo?

Tigresa se contuvo de torcer los labios. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

—No.

—Está bien —Po sonrió, sin percatarse del disgusto de ella— Te amo.

—No vuelvas tarde.

Po entró al cuarto y se acercó a Tigresa para besarla en los labios, pero ella ladeó el rostro, excusándose de que estaba resfriada y no quería contagiarle. Po la observó, extrañado, sabía que no estaba enferma y que solo era un pretexto, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo se fue, lo cual tan solo enfureció aún más a la felina. No entendía qué tanto hacía Po en el valle, qué tanto se entretenía ahí que no podía pasar un día sin ir. A veces era a la mañana, mientras ella dormía, otras mientras meditaba y otras a la noche, tarde, pero siempre en horarios en los que ella estuviera ocupada con otras cosas.

—¿Tigresa?

La voz de Víbora le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué?

—Te estás haciendo daño.

Tigresa arrugó el gesto, sin comprender, hasta que la serpiente se acercó y le sujetó las manos, que se hallaban sobre su abdomen. Definitivamente, se estaba haciendo daño. Un agudo quejido se quedó ahogado en su garganta al sentir escocer los pequeños raspones que se había hecho a los costados del vientre.

—Yo… No me di cuenta.

—Sí, ya veo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Eso mismo te vengo preguntando hace tres horas.

—Pero ahora te lo pregunto a ti.

—Víbora…

—Tigresa… —La serpiente esboza una maternal sonrisa— Vamos, chica, cuéntale a tu mamá Víbora qué sucede.

Y aunque realmente quiere, Tigresa no puede sonreír. Su mirada baja hacia su abdomen, el cual acaricia con mimo. No quiere que la reptil le vea llorar, pero no puede contener las lágrimas. Se siente avergonzada, lo cual no tiene ninguna lógica. ¿Avergonzada? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué? Si no ha hecho nada.

—Po sigue bajando al valle —Murmura.

—¿No has intentado hablar con él?

—Todas las noches —Responde Tigresa, en voz más alta— Pero siempre cambia de tema, o simplemente me dice que no es nada por lo cual preocuparme.

—¿Tú crees que…?

—Eso me temo —No permite que Víbora termine la frase— ¿Hago mal en desconfiar?

Víbora la observa, dudosa, y se muerde el labio.

—No sé —Responde— Recuerda que es Po. Nunca te ha dado motivos para que desconfíes de él.

Tigresa opta por asentir. No quiere seguir hablando del tema, le hace mal. Sonríe, una sonrisa un poco falsa, y le pide a Víbora que la deje sola un momento. La serpiente obedece y se va, no sin antes recordarle a su amiga que no se quede hasta tan tarde allí.

* * *

><p>—Demonios —Masculla la coneja de ojos marrones, parada en la puerta de su casa— Deberías volver, Po, antes de que llueva más fuerte.<p>

Sosteniendo el prominente vientre entre las manos, Ming voltea, quedando de frente al panda sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala. Po sonríe, una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante, restándole importancia al asunto. No quiere volver aún. La lluvia no le preocupa, está seguro de que parará en un par de minutos, horas cuando mucho, por lo que en completa calma, se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la preocupada coneja. Con suavidad, le sujeta los hombros y le obliga a entrar en la casa.

—Te vas a resfriar —Le reprende, como si de una niña se tratase— Deberías hacer reposo. La doctora dijo que…

—… sería peligroso cualquier tipo de esfuerzo durante estos días —Completa la frase ella, a modo de burla.

Po la observa, esbozando una bufona mueca. Ambos ríen y Ming toma asiento en el sillón donde anteriormente se encontraba Po, quien se ubica en el suelo, frente a ella. El silencio llena la casa y oír las gotas de lluvia golpear resulta de lo más relajante.

Ming tararea una suave melodía; parece una nana. Po no se atreve a preguntar, no quiere que se detenga. _Canta muy lindo. _Estira una mano, sin molestarse en pedir permiso primero, y levanta unos centímetros de la blusa de la coneja, dejando ver la prominente barriga. Como toda ella, le parece un vientre pequeño, pero según Ming es el tamaño adecuado al de ella. Sonríe al sentir una suave patada justo donde ha colocado la mano. El bebé siempre se mueve cuando él está cerca y no lo dice solo porque si, sino porque la misma Ming se lo ha dicho en una que otra ocasión.

La observa, en silencio. Ella canta con los ojos cerrados, como si de aquella manera pudiera perderse en la melodía. Po sonríe, sin saber muy bien por qué. Le gusta oírla, le gusta pasar tiempo con ella. Cuando está ahí, es fácil olvidarse de todo lo que le rodea, es fácil olvidarse de que afuera existe un mundo. Es fácil olvidarse de Tigresa… Se endereza, negando con la cabeza ante el pensamiento, intentando apartarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le pregunta Ming, con voz suave.

La observa, como si lo hiciera por primera vez en todo ese tiempo… ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Por qué lo altera de tal manera?

—Esto… Yo… —Rápidamente se coloca de pie, un poco nervioso— Tengo que irme.

Está seguro de que Ming le dice algo cuando se aleja hacia la puerta, pero no la escucha. Solo puede pensar en irse. En volver junto a Tigresa y aferrarse a ella, contarle todo lo que ha estado haciendo y si se enoja, porque está seguro que su enfado rosará la psicosis asesina, rogarle de rodillas que lo perdone, jurarle por todo lo sagrado para él que aquello no era nada.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, se dio con que la tormenta ya se había desatado afuera.

—Te lo he dicho —Escuchó a Ming reprochar a sus espaldas— Pero no me escuchas. Ahora te esperas a que pare.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, oso.

Con algo de dificultad, Ming se coloca de pie y camina hacia el panda, sujetándolo de la muñeca. Po no replica. Se deja jalar por la coneja de vuelta hacia la pequeña sala y se sienta en uno de los sillones. Ella le sonríe, una sonrisa que por poco hace querer a Po olvidarse de todo, y se dirige hacia la cocina, pidiendo su turno de cocinar. Había aprendido bastantes recetas del panda y quería ponerlas en práctica.

Po no dice nada. Se queda sentado en su lugar, observando por una de las ventanas la lluvia caer. Se pregunta qué estaría haciendo Tigresa. Es tarde. De seguro ya habría cenado con los chicos y estaría sentada en aquella silla del cuarto de los bebés. Algo en su pecho se encoge al recordar hace un par de semanas; cuando llegó por la tarde, se encontró con que Mono y Víbora le ayudaban a Tigresa a adornar aquel cuarto. Creyó que la felina le echaría una bronca de aquellas por haberlo olvidado, pero extrañamente no le dijo nada. Tan solo le sonrió y lo saludó con un beso en los labios. _Como te tardabas decidimos comenzar por nuestra cuenta, _le había dicho. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía ya bastante tiempo que Tigresa no le preguntaba a qué bajaba al valle o por qué se tardaba tanto a veces. Si era cierto que estos últimos meses estuvo mucho más tiempo con ella, pues no podía, y tampoco quería, dejarla de lado o hacerla sentirse menospreciada. Sin embargo, aquel cambio de actitud era para extrañarse.

Se frotó el rostro, cansado. Estaba haciendo todo mal. Lo sabía y lo peor era que no hacía nada por remediarlo. Ming en ningún momento le había pedido que fuera a verla, ni que le hiciera compañía, era él quien insistía en no dejarla sola.

—Esta mañana fui hasta el orfanato de Bao-Gu —Comenta ella desde la cocina— Los niños son una ternura. Me pidieron que les contara muchos cuentos y me hicieron unas mil preguntas sobre mi bebé.

Ming solía trabajar en el orfanato de Bao-Gu. Ayudaba a cuidar a los niños y les enseñaba cosas básicas como leer, contar, etc. Iba todas las mañanas, pero últimamente el embarazo se lo impedía. De igual manera, se daba una que otra escapada.

—No tendrías que haber ido —Le reprocha Po.

—No me gusta estar encerrada. Me siento inútil —Se queja ella, a la vez que pica las verduras en la tabla.

Po observa con algo de temor el cuchillo en manos de la coneja. La semana pasada hablaban de algo similar y ella clavó aquel mismo cuchillo en la tabla de picar, con bastante fuerza para alguien de su tamaño, gritando que la dejara en paz un "_puto segundo". _

—Ming… —Comienza, con voz suave— No eres inútil, solo estás embaraza.

—¡Estoy inútilmente embarazada!

—Está bien, está bien. Cálmate —Pide. No quiere que se enoje— No te alteres, no le hace bien al bebé.

—Pff… —Ming rueda los ojos— Este pequeño ha aguantado nueve meses encerrado en mi barriga. De seguro está dormido y no me escucha.

Po sonríe, incrédulo, y niega con la cabeza. A veces, Ming podía tener cada ocurrencia. Sin decir nada, el panda se levanta del sillón y camina hacia ella, colocándose a sus espaldas, con las manos sobre sus hombros. Ríe al sentir a Ming tensarse, pero hace que no sabe nada. Ella siempre se pone nerviosa, aunque nunca diga algo al respecto, especialmente cuando él la toca o está demasiado cerca. A Po le gusta eso. Le divierte en cierta manera.

—Q-que… ¿Qué haces? —Tartamudea ella.

—Estás cortando mal las verduras —Murmura él, cerca del oído de ella— A ver, te ayudo.

Con suavidad, sus manos se deslizan por los menudos brazos de la coneja, hasta posarse sobre las manitos de ella, pequeñas a comparación. Ignora que Ming suspira por la caricia, ignora que ella tiembla al sentir el aliento de él en su cuello.

—¿Po?

—¿Hum?

Ming se remueve en su lugar, incómoda, para apartarlo. Po retrocede, solo unos pasos. Ella deja el cuchillo en la mesada y voltea a verlo. Está seria, demasiado, y la mirada en sus ojos incomoda a Po. ¿Se ha enojado? ¿Por qué?

—No hagas esto —Murmura ella. ¿Dolor? ¿Enojo? Po no distingue aquello en su voz— Creo que es demasiado.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Ming.

Ella sonríe, burlona, aunque con cierta amargura.

—Tienes a tu esposa esperándote —Le recuerda ella— La misma que lleva gemelos en su vientre. ¡Tus hijos, Po!

—No sé a qué quieres llegar.

Ming se muerde los labios, nervios. Se restriega el rostro entre sus manos y mira a todos lados. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y Po no entiende el porqué de ellas. ¿Acaso ha dicho algo malo? ¿Acaso le duele algo? Aquella última posibilidad le preocupa bastante.

—¡Que esto no está bien! —Grita ella y Po tan solo puede escucharla— ¡Que me tienes más en cuenta a mí que a ella!... Y, sabes, te lo agradezco, en serio, has sido un buen amigo, Po. ¡Pero no está bien! ¡¿Sabe al menos Tigresa que estás aquí, conmigo?! —Ming jadea, al borde de la histeria— ¡Porque hasta donde recuerdo, yo a ella no le caía muy bien que se diga!... Y está en todo su derecho. Es solo… solo que…

Ming no termina la frase. Disimuladamente, se lleva una mano al prominente vientre y su entrecejo se arruga, con molestia. Duele y se muerde el labio para no quejarse. Quiere irse a su cuarto, pero sentir aquella humedad entre sus piernas la deja paralizada en su lugar.

—¿Ming?

Po se acerca a ella, preocupado, preguntando qué le sucede, pero como única respuesta, ella tan solo puede tomarle la mano y estrechársela con fuerza… Esta vez, no puede disimular un ahogado gemido junto a otra contracción.

* * *

><p>Tigresa mece suavemente la silla, mientras acaricia su abdomen. Duele, vaya si duele. Baja la mirada y tuerce los labios al ver sus pies; están mucho más hinchados que en la tarde. Aunque si se pone a pensarlo con atención, no hay parte de su cuerpo que no duela o le produzca alguna molestia. El vientre le es demasiado pesado y le lastima la espalda. No puede dormir de lado, ni acostada boca arriba, tampoco puede estar tanto tiempo sentada sin que los riñones le protesten. Prefiere no prestar atención a los dolores, o sabe que se volverá loca. Pronto, comienza a sentirse adormilada. Últimamente, el sueño también es un molesto inconveniente.<p>

Sigue meciéndose en la silla, mientras sus manos frotan la parte baja de su abdomen, donde la blusa no alcanza a tapar. Sus parpados se sienten pesados y poco a poco, el sueño le va venciendo…

_La tormenta que aquella noche caía sobre aquel valle no era como cualquier otra. Era distinta. Esta anunciaba algo. Todos los ancianos del lugar coincidían que aquel clima solo podía anunciar malas noticias. _Algo pasará, _era lo que todos se decían… Y cuánta razón tenían. _

_En las afueras de aquel valle, en una pequeña casita apartada de las demás, la joven tigresa de bengala estrujaba los bordes de la cama entre sus zarpas y tensaba su mandíbula para no gritar ante el desgarrador dolor de las contracciones. La anciana doctora, la partera de aquel pequeño valle, le indicaba como respirar, cuando pujar, cuando podía descansar. La felina solo quería que aquello pasara ya. Nadie le había dicho alguna vez lo doloroso que sería y tenía miedo. Ella nunca había sido muy valiente y ahora, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. _

_Agotada, dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada, con la vista fija en la ventana de su cuarto. Allí estaba él. Observándole. Tan solo era una sombra, una sombra que solo ella podía ver, pero aquellos ojos rojos lograron que se sintiera segura por unos minutos… Hasta que el desgarrador dolor la volvió a la realidad. _

_—No te detengas niñas, que ya falta poco —Le reprendió la partera— Puja. _

_Quiso que él entrara. Quiso que, tal como aquella noche, le sujetara la mano. Peor no lo hizo… Y eso la mató en vida. _

_Más tarde, la tormenta ya había pasado y el viento se había calmado. Todo quedó en silencio… Hasta que el ensordecedor llanto de la pequeña cachorra irrumpió en la habitación. _Una niña, _anunció la anciana. La joven tigresa de bengala vio a aquella criatura sonreír desde la ventana, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por la falta de fuerzas. Ni siquiera quiso ver a su niña. _

Tigresa se levantó sobre saltada, con el corazón palpitándole dolorosamente y el frío sudor cubriendo su frente. Jadeaba, en busca de aire, con la mirada perdida. No tiene idea de cuánto lleva dormida, solo sabe que ya es bastante tarde. Intenta levantarse, pues de seguro los demás ya están en la cocina por cenar, pero una dolorosa sensación en el vientre le hace encogerse en su lugar.

Por la ventana frente a ella puede ver el cielo completamente oscuro. No hay luna, ni estrellas. Todo está cubierto por una pesada capa de nubes y de un momento a otro, el cielo se ilumina con breves relámpagos. La fina llovizna apenas inicia.

Lo que son suaves movimientos en su vientre, se vuelve dolorosos y bruscos. Se remueve en la silla, incómoda, y se sujeta el vientre con las manos, intentando mitigar un poco el dolor. Las patadas son fuertes, demasiado, y comienza a jadear. Mira a todos lados, nerviosa. Las piernas le tiemblan demasiado y aunque grite, sabe que nadie le escuchará. Se pregunta si podrá caminar aunque sea hasta su cuarto, pero cuando intenta levantarse, otro tipo de dolor, mucho más fuerte, la hace caer de vuelta en la silla. Sus manos se aferran al posa brazo y la respiración se le acelera.

Afuera, el viento acelera con furia y la lluvia es cada vez más fuerte.

_Tranquila. Esto es normal. No pasa nada_. Decir que los nervios no le estaban comiendo por dentro sería mentir. Estaba aterrada. En su vida recordaba haber sentido dolor igual y este iba en aumento. Ya no eran los movimientos del bebé. Era un dolor mucho más agudo, desgarrador, que se extendía por todo su vientre. Intentó levantarse y esta vez no solo lo consiguió, sino que la sensación de humedad en sus pantalones la paralizó.

—No… No, no, no… —Aún no era tiempo. ¡Aún faltaba un mes!... Quiso convencerse de que aquello no era lo que creía.

El primer estruendo de aquella tormenta resonó con fuerza en el cielo, las contracciones arrancaron un agudo gemido a Tigresa… Y al otro lado del valle, en una pequeña pero acogedora casita, la pequeña mano de la coneja de ojos marrones se aferra con fuerza a las manos del panda junto a ella.

**Continuará… **


	13. Dolor de madre

**Ciertamente, lloré escribiendo este capítulo. Me puse emocional… Es aquí donde la trama "inicia", es el centro de todo el problema. Tal vez aquí tenga un poco más de sentido el prólogo. Iba a subirlo la semana siguiente, pero me pudieron las ansias y terminé escribiéndolo en menos de un día. Además, empezaron las vacaciones y no tengo nada más en qué gastar mi tiempo (además de ser el elfo doméstico de mi madre). **

**Quería que este fuera un capítulo sombrío, donde se concentrara todo lo negativo que los personajes han sentido hasta el momento. Espero haberlo logrado y haber creado el ambiente dramático que pretendía. Sin más por decir, Kung Fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks y yo solo soy una chiquilla con mente alborotada que usa aquellos inocentes personajes para plasmar sus retorcidas ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 12:<span>**

_Todos corrían a esconderse con la tormenta sobre ellos. El viento soplaba con furia y el cielo parecía partirse al medio con cada estruendo. Niños y adultos se mostraban temerosos respecto al clima. No era para menos. Aquella era tal vez la peor tormenta en años… O siglos. Solo los más ancianos podían intuir el mal presagio del cual el clima les advertía. Solo ellos, con la experiencia de su avanzada edad, sabían que aquella no era una tormenta como cualquier otra. Esta anunciaba peligro, anunciaba algo malo. Tiempos oscuros se avecinaban, tiempos de dolor._

Shifu estaba junto a ella, Víbora también. Escuchaba las indicaciones de la doctora, una anciana cabra, al otro extremo de la cama, pero la voz le sonaba vaga y lejana. Las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas e insoportables, pero aún no era tiempo, o eso le decía la doctora. Aún no estaba lista para pujar. _¿Y cuándo? _Se preguntó, pero cuando quiso expresarse, la voz simplemente se le quedó atorada en la garganta. Cada cierto tiempo, la anciana cabra se iba de la habitación y obligaba a Shifu y Víbora a hacer lo mismo, alegando que ella necesitaba descansar y reunir fuerzas. Tigresa solo quería que aquello acabara. ¿Cómo se podía descansar cuando sentía que aquello le estaba desgarrando por dentro? ¡Se estaba partiendo en dos, joder!

Intentó mantenerse callada. Un día le dijeron que si emitía queja alguna, al pujar estaría aún más cansada. Respiraba lento, tal como le había enseñado la doctora hace algunos meses, tomándose su tiempo para exhalar y luego volver a inhalar todo lo que pudiera. Contaba en su mente, aunque eso lo dejó rápidamente al darse cuenta que de aquella manera el tiempo parecía pasar mucho más lento. Por un momento, las contracciones parecieron aminorar y se hicieron más espaciadas. Realmente agradeció aquello.

Tenía sueño, hambre y por ratos, hasta quería vomitar.

La puerta se abrió y un poco adormilada, sonrió al ver a Mono entrar. En susurros, el simio le informó que había entrado de infraganti, lo cual hizo reír a la felina. Claro, hasta que una nueva contracción le interrumpió. No hablaron de mucho. No había nada de qué pudieran hablar en aquel momento. Mono se mostraba emocionado. Estaba inquieto en la silla junto a la cama y sus ojos brillaban con la ilusión de ser tío. Tigresa quiso compartir la ilusión, pero en esos momentos el dolor era bastante fuerte como para pasarlo por alto… Y Po no volvía.

—Mono… —Una contracción— ¿Po no…?

No termina la pregunta, pero la cara de Mono es respuesta suficiente. Po no ha vuelto. Comprende que no volverá pronto, al menos no con la tormenta que se ha desatado afuera, pero tiene la vaga esperanza de que sí. Sin embargo, pasan las horas, y ni siquiera mencionan al panda. _¿Dónde estarás? ¿Qué habrá sido tan importante como para que saliera sin importarle aquel clima? ¿Es que ya planeaba pasar la noche fuera? _Las preguntas se acumulan una tras otra en su mente. Está preocupada por él.

Mono le limpia el sudor de la frente y le murmura que se calme, que todo pasará más rápido de lo que se imagina. Tigresa, aunque en el fondo agradece el gesto, no puede evitar gritarle que se calle. No quiere oír a nadie. Ella solo quiere a Po. Lo que era preocupación, ha pasado a ser ira y posteriormente llega el dolor. SE siente abandonada, menospreciada por él, y el dolor emocional es mucho más insoportable que el físico. La vuelve loca. Él prometió estar ahí, prometió que le sujetaría la mano cuando el dolor la dominara… Bueno, ¿Qué creen? Ese momento había llegado y el panda no estaba ahí.

Quiere llorar, de hecho, está llorando, por lo cual se gana un par de reproches por parte de la doctora.

—Vamos, niñas, las mujeres no lloramos por unas tontas contracciones.

Pero Tigresa no llora por las contracciones. El comentario le sienta fatal y Mono no tarda en notarlo.

—Me parece que no es un comentario oportuno —Comenta.

La doctora hace de cuanta que no le ha escuchado, pero Mono no le presta atención. Observa a Tigresa. Nunca le pareció que su amiga fuera una mujer fácil o débil, pero en ese momento, simplemente la ve como lo que es: Una guerrera. Su rostro cubierto de sudor se crispa con cada contracción y sus manos aferran con fuerza los bordes de la cama. Sabe que le está costando no quejarse, pero no dice nada al respecto.

Se sienta de frente a ella, en la silla junto a la cama, dándole la espalda a la doctora, y con voz suave le pide que lo mire. Ella obedece en silencio y Mono le sonríe, a la vez que llega nuevamente el paño húmedo para limpiarle el sudor del rostro. Una risa un tanto histérica escapa por entre los labios de la felina y él no puede evitar acompañarla. Si, su amiga es fuerte y nunca tendrá mejor prueba de ello que aquello.

—Escucha, mi niña, te voy a avisar cuando tengas que pujar —Anuncia la doctora.

Tigresa no responde. Sus ojos se llenan de terror.

—Dame la mano —Pide Mono.

—Mono, no…

Teme lastimarlo. Se conoce y sabe que si le sujeta la mano, puede que se la lastime.

—Cuando pujes, sujeta mi mano ¿Si? —El simio sonríe. Una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante— No estás sola.

Tigresa le mira y a duras penas, sonríe. Ella extiende una mano y Mono se la sujeta entre las de él, dándole un cariñoso apretón. Sabe que bien podría entrar Víbora, Shifu o cualquiera de los que están afuera. Pero por alguna razón, quiere ser él quien esté ahí cuando sus sobrinos nazcan, quiere ser él el primero en ver a los bebés. Recuerda cuando, aquella noche, Tigresa le sujetó las manos de igual manera para que pudiera sentir a los bebés moverse. Recuerda que, al principio, solo lo hacían cuando él hablaba. El sentimiento en su pecho es cálido y a la vez, otro sentimiento amargo le acompaña. ¿Cómo Po puede perderse eso? ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de no estar ahí con ella?

Con la mano de ella bien sujeta a la de él, Mono le murmura que respire, que se calme, mientras le limpia el sudor de la frente con el paño húmedo que la doctora le ha llevado. Tigresa contesta de mala manera y masculla uno que otro improperio en contra del simio, pero él lo pasa por alto. De seguro es por el dolor y la tensión nerviosa del momento. Está aterrada, puede verlo en sus ojos. Intenta imaginarse qué sería tener un bebé y la simple imagen de aquellos gráficos que vio cuando era más joven, en una los demás chicos, le hace estremecer. No quiere imaginarse dos.

Tigres respira hondo y los estruendos de la tormenta acompañan el "_puja" _ de la doctora.

Ninguno cuenta las horas, ni los minutos o los segundos. El ambiente es tenso. Afuera la tormenta cada vez más fuerte. Mono sonríe, ignorando los insultos de Tigresa, ignorando que la felina le estrecha con demasiada fuerza las manos, y en ningún momento deja de murmurar aquellas palabras para alentarla. Es su amiga, su hermana. Le dice lo fuerte que es, lo valiente, le asegura que ya falta poco y que al fin conocerá a sus bebés. Tigresa por ratos sonríe, animada, pero está demasiado cansada.

Una vez, cuando era pequeña, quiso golpear una roca y se quebró todos los dedos de la zarpa. El dolor le pareció insoportable. Gritó, maldijo, lloró. Aquella fue una de las pocas veces que lloró por un dolor físico. Ahora aquel llanto le parece tonto, aquel dolor le parece insignificante. Esto es peor. Pero no se detiene. No quiere, no puede. Es algo mucho más grande que ella. Agotada, cae de espaldas en la cama. No puede más.

—Vamos, maestra Tigresa —Le anima Mono, con voz dulce, estrechando las manos de ella— Usted puede. Ya falta poco.

Ella voltea a ver al simio con vista borrosa y los parpados pesados. Las lágrimas caen por los costados de su rostro, empapando la almohada bajo su cabeza. Llora de dolor, tanto físico como emocional.

—No puedo más —Se siente desfallecer— Por favor…

—No puedes detenerte.

—Mono…

—¡Puje, maestra! —Vocifera la anciana cabra— ¡Solo un poco más!

Mono sonríe. Toma la mano de su amiga entre las de él y le besa el dorso, con cariño, articulando con los labios algunas palabras. Tigresa toma aire, sin abrir los ojos, y se endereza en la cama, sujetándose del borde con su mano libre. Uno… Dos… Tres… Y puja, con todas las fuerzas que le quedan. Piensa en aquellos nueve meses que ha pasado, nueve meses cargando con sus hijos, hablándoles a pesar de no saber si le escuchan, amándolos a pesar de no conocerlos aún. Piensa en cuando Víbora le hablaba sobre maternidad en el valle. Aquel mismo día, cuando le habló del tema a Po. La respuesta de Po. La felicidad en el rostro del panda cuando le confesó sus sospechas. El tiempo que pasó hablándole a su barriga. El tiempo que pasó con Po. El tiempo que pasó sola. La compañía de sus amigos. Las veces que Po no estuvo allí con ella. Las mentiras de Po.

Llora. Llora con furia, con bronca. _¡Estás sola! _Se dice. Po no está. Nunca estuvo. Po está ocupado con otros asuntos aparentemente más importantes que ella. Llora. Creyó que Po estaría en todo momento, creyó que él también compartía la alegría de ser padres. Puja… No sabe cuánto tiempo, pero eso no importa. No importa la lluvia que azota al valle, no importa que Po no esté. Nada importa cuando, de un momento a otro, el estridente llanto de un bebé resuena en la habitación.

Es como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido. De repente, la calma la invade, el alivio, y sin energías para sostenerse, cae de espaldas. No sabe de dónde saca fuerzas, pero abre los ojos y una adormilada sonrisa curva sus labios al ver a la pequeña cría felina que la anciana doctora envuelve en una gruesa manta… _Un niño, _escucha decir a la cabra. Un niño. Un pequeño tigre.

—¡Un niño! —Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Mono, que le estrecha la mano con entusiasmo— ¡Un niño, Tigresa! ¡Tienes un hijo!

Ella sonríe, orgullosa. El simio, entusiasmado, besa con cariño la frente de su amiga.

—Mi hijo… —Susurra— Quiero verlo…

Toma fuerzas para levantarse, pero tan solo consigue caer de espaldas. Mono sonríe, como quien le sonríe a una niña, y libera una de sus adoloridas manos para acariciarle la mejilla a la felina, ignorando la posible quebradura en alguno de sus dedos.

—Tranquila. Recupera fuerzas —Le murmura— Ya verás a tus dos hijos. Juntos.

Tigresa no pone réplica. No porque no quiera, sino porque las fuerzas no le son suficientes para discutir.

Víbora entra al cuarto para atender al recién nacido. Tigresa tan solo la ve de reojo. No escucha lo que dice la doctora, pero no es necesario. No necesita que le digan cuando debe pujar. Lo sabe. Uno… Dos… Tres… Y todo vuelve como al principio, pero diferente. Se siente más confiada, más segura de sus fuerzas. Sabe que por más cansada que esté, no parará, sabe que puede con ello. Es mujer, es maestra de kung fu, es una guerrera. Es fuerte. Lo sabe.

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo puja, pero está segura de que es mucho menos que con el niño. Pero hay algo distinto. De repente, hace frío en el lugar y el silencio es excesivo, tenso, pesado. Agotada, se deja caer de espaldas en la cama, al borde de la inconsciente. Solo los dioses saben de dónde saca energías para mantenerse despierta. Quiere ver a sus hijos. No va a dormir, no piensa pegar el ojo hasta que no le muestren a sus pequeños. Nueve meses y no piensa esperar un segundo más para conocer a sus pequeños.

Afuera ha dejado de llover. Todo ha terminado. Pero… Algo falta. Algo no está bien. Hace demasiado frío.

—Una niña —La voz de la doctora es baja, apenas un murmullo. Demasiado sombría.

—Tigresa…

Los ojos de Mono han perdido su brillo y el agarre a las manos de ella pierden fuerza. Todo ha perdido aquella esencia de hace minutos, todo es diferente. ¿Por qué aquella mirada? ¿Por qué no le sonríe como hace unos momentos? Tigresa quiere levantarse. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esta todo en silencio? ¿Por qué no escucha el llanto de su pequeña? Intenta enderezarse, pero toda ella es de goma y el dolor no se lo permite.

—¿Dónde está? —Susurra, desesperada— Quiera verla… ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!... ¡Denme a mi pequeña!

Y aunque quiere gritar, su voz apenas es un bajo susurro. No tiene fuerzas. La inconciencia la va arrastrando poco a poco. Escucha voces, lejanas, escucha llanto. Pero no es el llanto de un bebé. Son sollozos ahogados. Busca los ojos de Mono, pero este tan solo le devuelve una mirada triste y llena de pesar. _No… _El corazón se le acelera con miedo y el pecho parece encogérsele. Nunca en su vida sintió tanto terror como ahora.

Ladea el rostro, en un último intento por ver a sus pequeños. Puede reconocer a su pequeño niño, envuelto en una blanca y acolchonada manta. No deja de llorar y maullar. Junto a él, un pequeño bulto de mantas más delgadas y oscuras, completamente quieto, completamente callado. Demasiado. ¿Por qué no llora como el niño? ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Por qué la doctora revisa únicamente al pequeño tigre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué han dejado de lado a su pequeña?

—Mi niña… Que-¿Qué tiene? —Nadie escucha el susurra de Tigresa, demasiado débil, demasiado bajo, y la pregunta flota en la mente de la felina hasta que la inconsciencia la lleva consigo.

* * *

><p>—Es una niña muy saludable —Comunica el doctor, sonriente— La joven Ming se encuentra bien. Está despierta y ha preguntado por usted.<p>

Po no puede hacer más que sonreír. Una sonrisa amplia, dichosa, sincera. Es entrada la noche y lleva muchas parado fuera del cuarto de Ming. Ella no quiso que entrara antes, alegando que era algo demasiado personal como para que ojos extras estuvieran presentes. Él respetó la decisión. Esperó afuera, con los nervios en la boca del estómago. Caminaba de un lado a otro, se frotaba el rostro e incluso estuvo a punto de hiperventilar en más de una ocasión. La oía gritar de vez en cuanto y el sonido era simplemente aterrador.

En determinado momento, recordó a Tigresa; un mes y él estaría junto a ella, presenciando el nacimiento de sus hijos. Un mes y sería a ella a quien oiría maldecir y gritar de aquella manera. Aquello solo acrecentó sus nervios y el dolor de su estómago. Si así estaba ahora, ¿Cómo sería cuando nacieran sus gemelos?... Si supiera. Quiso obviar lo que Tigresa tendría que sufrir. No. No iba a pensar en eso.

—¿Puedo…?

El doctor, un conejo anciano y de blanca barba en la papada, sonrió y asintió. Po no esperó más. Apresurado, pero sin armar escándalo, entró al cuarto.

Ming estaba en su cama, tapada hasta el regazo, ayudándose de bastantes almohadas para poder mantenerse sentada. En sus brazos, acunaba un pequeño bulto, envuelto en varias mantas verdes. Po sonríe, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la ternura brillando en sus ojos. Ming tararea en dulce nana para su pequeña y murmura palabras cariñosas hacia ella. Se ve hermosa. Está cansada, pero nunca la vio tan despierta.

Carraspea y ella levanta la mirada, sonriente. Hay grandes bolsas oscuras bajo su rostro y sus párpados están caídos, pesados, pero aquellos ojos marrones nunca tuvieron un brillo tan cálido como en ese momento.

—Ven. Acércate —Llama ella, en un susurro— Conoce a Kumiko.

En silencio, Po camina hacia la cama y acerca una pequeña silla para sentarse junto a esta.

—Es un bonito nombre.

—Mi madre se llamaba Kumiko —Recuerda Ming.

Con cuidado, la coneja hace a un lado la suave manta, dejando ver a el rostro de una pequeña coneja de pelaje completamente blanco y rosada nariz. Tan chiquita, tan frágil. La bebé se mueve en brazos de su madre, emitiendo bajos quejidos apenas audibles. Ming sonríe y acerca a su hija recién nacida al pecho. Las mejillas de Po se tiñen de un suave rosa. Rápidamente aparta la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

Nunca vio a una mujer amamantar a su pequeño, al menos no de tan cerca, y la conexión entre madre e hijo es algo demasiado… íntima, demasiado personal. Se siente un tercero fuera de lugar allí.

El silencio se instala en la habitación. Ming observa a su hija con tal adoración que resulta abrumador. Sonríe, tararea, habla. Sus delgadas manos acarician con mimo la mejilla de la bebé, para luego sujetarle la manito y llevársela hasta los labios, besándola con cariño. Po tan solo puede observar. Ming parece estudiar a fondo cada detalle de su pequeña. Juega con sus manitas, le acaricia el rostro, le peina el pelaje de las orejas.

—Se parece mucho a su padre —La escucha susurrar— El mismo pelaje blanco, la misma mancha grisácea en la manito derecha… —Su voz se va apagando. Suspira, melancólica— Estoy segura de que él habría estado orgulloso.

—¿Él ha…?

Po no puede contener la pregunta, aunque si la deja al aire, inconclusa. Ming nunca le habló del padre de la criatura. Siempre dejaba de lado aquel tema, alegando que no estaba de humor para ello.

—Él se fue —Contesta la coneja— Llevábamos dos años juntos. Él nunca quiso un hijo y… ya ves, aquí estoy.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué —Una pequeña sonrisa curva los labios de Ming— Tengo lo mejor del mundo aquí.

Po sonríe. Ambos quedan en silencio. Por ratos, Ming habla, solo para mantenerse despierta y los primeros minutos, Po le sigue la conversación. Pero está cansada, lastimada y adolorida. Necesita dormir.

La cuna de la bebé se encuentra justo junto a la cama de Ming. Po toma a la pequeña ya dormida en brazos, con extremo cuidado, procurando no moverla demasiado para que no despierta, y la arropa en la cuna. Por unos segundos, se queda parado allí, observando a la bebé dormir. Se ve tan tranquila, tan pacífica. _Así es un recién nacido, _murmura su subconsciente. Po sonríe y estira una mano, para luego acariciar la mejilla de Kumiko con dedos temblorosos.

Cuando voltea, Ming ya está dormida. Le acomoda las sábanas y las almohadas, procurando que esté cómoda, le deja una pequeña nota en la mesita de noche antes de irse. _Descansa, mamá, _pone al final. Afuera del cuarto, se encuentra con el doctor, quien asegura que cuidará de ella hasta que se sienta mejor. Al parecer, conoce a Ming desde que era pequeña y le tiene cierto cariño. Aquello tranquiliza a Po, aunque solo un poco.

Faltan apenas unas horas para qué amanezca y la lluvia hace tiempo que ha parado. El viento es frío, bastante, pero Po se apresura por el valle. En ese momento, es cuando la preocupación se apodera de él. Tigresa va a matarlo. No deja de repetir en su mente un pequeño discurso, aunque sabe que cuando lo diga tartamudeará y sudará como nunca, pero nada pierde al intentarlo. No se arrepiente de haber ido a ver a Ming, mucho menos de no haber vuelto cuando ella se lo sugirió. De haber hecho caso, ella habría estado sola en el parto.

No, no se arrepiente de nada…

Al llegar el ambiente está silencioso. _Todos duermen, _se dice. Pero al llegar a las barracas todo cambia. Al ver a todos despiertos, sabe que algo ha pasado. Poco a poco, su sonrisa se esfuma al ver las serias miradas en los ojos de todos. Poco a poco, algo dentro de él se encoge al ver a la doctora parada allí, con los demás.

—El parto se ha adelantado, Guerrero Dragón… La maestra Tigresa se encuentra relativamente bien… —Po apenas si escucha lo que aquella cabra le dice— Son… eran un niño y una niña?

—E-¿eran?

El miedo le quiebra la voz. ¡Que alguien le explique! ¡¿Qué sucede allí?!... Las piernas le tiemblan al ver el pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas rosas que Víbora sostiene. No le ve el rostro. Tan solo puede ver unas redondeadas orejas negras sobresalir por entre la tela. La serpiente llora y el pecho de Po se encoge de terror.

—Lamentablemente la pequeña cachorra no ha podido sobrevivir al parto.

* * *

><p>La tormenta ha pasado y el sol brilla alto en el cielo del Valle de la Paz. Ya han pasado dos días.<p>

Tigresa no habla, se niega a salir de la cama.

Sus ojos observan la nada y sus manos acarician de manera ausente al cachorro en sus brazos.

Po permanece sentado junto a ella, en el cuarto. La observa, conteniendo las lágrimas.

El pequeño cachorro de tigre es idéntico a su madre. Ha heredado todos sus rasgos, incluso aquella mancha en forma de hoja en su frente. En él no hay nada de Po, ni una mínima marca de nacimiento, ni un mínimo apiste que indique parentesco con el oso. Aún no ha abierto los ojos, aún es demasiado pequeño para eso, pero todos aseguran que debe de tener el mismo color carmín que su madre.

La niña era una cachorra de panda. Su pelaje era suave y cálido, a pesar del frío de su pequeño cuerpo. Era hermosa. Cada rasgo, cada pequeño detalle, heredado de su padre. Po fue el último en sostener a su hija en brazos. Tomo a la bebé y la acunó contra su pecho, con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. La observaba, sin poder creerlo, deseando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla. Lo dejaron solo, lo dejaron llorar tranquilo con su pequeña en brazos.

_Parece estar dormida… _Lo escucharon murmurar, con vagas esperanzas, mientras sus manos, temblorosas, acariciaban el redondeado rostro de la bebé.

Tigresa rompió en llanto al ver a su pequeña. Un llanto agónico y desgarrador. A duras penas, Po dejó a la cachorra en brazos de su madre. Le dolía el alma oír a Tigresa llorar de tal manera. Aún más le dolió decirle que había que despedirse de ella. Merecía una sepultura digna. La felina gruñó, rugió y peleó con uñas y dientes para conservar a su hija a su lado. Po recibió un profundo zarpazo en el brazo y a Mono por poco lo muerde. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. No era Tigresa quien peleaba, no era la guerrera quien lloraba. Era la madre, cegada por el dolor de perder a un hijo que ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir.

El Sr. Ping no llegó a conocer a su nieta, no alcanzó a verla. Al igual que todos, lloró junto a la pequeña tumba de la niña, aunque una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa le iluminó por unos segundos el rostro al ver a su nieto.

El dolor se respiraba en el aire. La angustia permanecía en los rostros de todos. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, pero para el Palacio de Jade era como si la tormenta aún persistiera. Pronto, todos en el valle supieron de la tragedia por la que el Guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa atravesaban. Algunos se acercaron a dar el pésame por la hija perdida, pero fue Shifu quien los atendió. Po y Tigresa debían superar el duelo solos, sin molestias de nadie.

Po se encargaba de cuidar al pequeño cachorro y Víbora le ayudaba bastante con algunas cosillas, como los pañales y el aseo. Para tener pocos días de nacido, era un niño muy tranquilo. Apenas si lloraba, apenas si hacía berrinches. Cuando le llevaban el biberón, él siempre ya estaba despierto, y cuando tenían que bañarlo, permanecía completamente quieto, facilitándole la tarea a Víbora. Sin embargo, todos coincidían con algo; Tigresa debía comenzar a ver por su hijo. No importaba los cuidados que todos le dieran al cachorro, o que incluso tuviera a su padre; él necesitaba de una madre. Cinco días y la felina apenas si levantaba de la cama para ir al baño o asearse. Cinco días y ella apenas si había tenido a su hijo en brazos por unos escasos minutos, antes de pedir por favor que lo llevaran a su cuna.

No hablaba, se negaba a comer, se negaba a darle de comer al bebé. Decía estar muy débil aún.

Al principio, aceptaron sus excusas. La comprendían. De todos ellos, fue ella la más afectada. Porque solo ella tuvo a su hijita dentro, solo ella cargó ochos meses con ambos bebés. Pero era el colmo. ¿Dónde estaba la Tigresa que todos conocían? Aquella que sabía superarse, que sabía anteponer las responsabilidades antes que el dolor. Había perdido una hija, a todos les dolía, pero también tenía un hijo por el cual velar.

Aquella mañana, Po entró al cuarto del bebé. Había sido modificado desde el parto. La segunda cuna había desaparecido y Víbora lo había decorado exclusivamente para un niño. El panda no prestó atención a ello. El pequeño cachorro estaba ya despierto, como siempre, y se movía entre las mantas de su cuna.

—Hola, mi vida —Susurró Po— ¿Vamos con mamá?

Tomó al niño en brazos, abrigándolo bien con las mantas, y salió del cuarto.

Se quedó un rato parado fuera del cuarto que compartía con Tigresa, acunando a su hijo y acomodándole las ropitas. Lo observó y aunque sonrió, la sonrisa fue pequeña y melancólica. _Eres idéntico a tu madre… _ pensó, con cierto pesar. El cachorro aún tenía los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de vez en cuando los abría. Tal como habían predicho, eran unos hermosos rubíes idénticos a los de Tigresa, con pequeñas motas ambarinas. Amaba a su hijo, pero al verlo, era como si el dolor por la pérdida de su hija aumentara.

_Muy bien… _Cuando entró a la habitación, Tigresa estaba sentada en la cama. Ya se había vestido y aún tenía el pelaje húmedo por el resiente baño. Como cada día, sus ojos miraban a la nada a través de la ventana del cuarto y su postura era tensa, rígida. Sus manos se cerraban en puños en torno a la tela de su pantalón y en sus palmas había marca de rasguños. Po torció los labios. Ella no pareció percatarse de la presencia de ellos. Parecía ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos, como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

—¿Tigresa? —Llamó Po, temeroso— Te he traído a alguien.

Quiso que su voz sonara más entusiasta, pero era imposible. Le dolía verla así.

—Llévatelo —La voz de ella sonó ronca y áspera. Había estado llorando, otra vez — Deberías darle el biberón.

—Deberías alimentarlo tú —Sugirió Po, con amabilidad— La doctora dijo que era necesario para él.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Tigresa no volteó a verlo. Su mandíbula permanecía tensa y pudo ver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Ella suspiro, un suspiro vago y entrecortado, como si respirar le resultara dolorosamente costoso.

—Llévatelo —Pidió, apenas en un susurro— Por favor, Po, no me hagas esto.

—Tigresa…

—¡Que te lo lleves!

Y por primera vez, ella volteó a verlo, con la mirada fría y dura llena de rencor. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y un roco gruñido le hacía vibrar el pecho. El pequeño emitió un agudo y estridente llanto. Por acto reflejo, Po le estrechó contra su pecho, en un instintivo acto reflejo por proteger a la criatura. No podía creerlo. ¿Esa era Tigresa, la misma que hasta hace unas semanas moría por conocer a sus hijos?... La bronca le hinchó el pecho. El pequeño aún lloraba en sus brazos, asustado.

Se paró delante de Tigresa, ignorando el gruñido de ella, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le tendió el bebé delante de sus narices. La mantita cayó al suelo, dejando ver al pequeño cachorro de tigre vestido con un bonito monito azul. Tigresa ladeó la cabeza, apartando la mirada nublada por las lágrimas, lo cual solo enfureció más a Po.

—¡¿Por qué no lo miras?! ¡¿Eh?! —Inquirió— ¡Tómalo! ¿No oyes que está llorando?

Colocó al cachorro en brazos de su madre. Tigresa lo sostuvo de manera torpe, lo más alejado de ella, pero sin mirarlo. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil… Un nudo se atascó en la garganta de la felina y un sollozo le hizo temblar el pecho. Quiso devolvérselo a Po. Sus brazos se sentían débiles con el pequeño en ellos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con las lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas, y sus manos se tensaron en torno al pequeño.

Quiso bajar la mirada. Quiso observar por primera vez a su hijo. Pero dolía demasiado. El pecho se le encogía solo de sentir el calor del pequeño cerca de su cuerpo. Él. Él primogénito. Había sido mucho más grande y fuerte. Recordaba el pequeño cuerpo de su hija. Era pequeña y frágil, era más débil que su hermano. _En ocasiones, un gemelo es más fuerte que el otro, _había asegurado la doctora.

—No puedo —Sollozó— No puedo, Po.

Se sintió impotente de verla llorar de tal manera. Sintiendo sus piernas temblar, se hincó frente a ella.

—Tigresa, por favor… —Susurró— Es un recién nacido, Tigresa. Necesita a su madre.

_Él mató a mi hija… _Tigresa se mordió el labio. Po la odiaría por pensar eso.

Po le sujetó los brazos y ella simplemente dejó que acomodara al bebé en ellos. No dijo nada. Continuó llorando, negándose a bajar la mirada hacia el pequeño. En silencio, estrechó al pequeño en sus brazos, sin saber si utilizaba demasiada fuerza o no. Los llantos del bebé pasaron a ser suaves sollozos.

—Míralo, Tigresa. Es idéntico a ti.

La mandíbula le tembló. _No, no puedo, no… _Lentamente, bajó la mirada. Lo que encontró solo consiguió que se le encogiera el pecho y el dolor en su corazón volviera.

Era un pequeño muy hermoso. Po tenía razón. Era idéntico a ella. Sonrió. Rio. Una risa histérica y nerviosa. Su mano le tembló cuando acarició la mejilla de su hijo. El cachorro ronroneó y restregó la mejilla en la mano de su madre, a gusto con la cálida caricia.

Po volvió a sentarse en la cama, junto a ella, y la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la mandíbula en el hombro de ella. En cuanto la sintió temblar, sus brazos la estrecharon, como si quisiera sujetarla, como si quisiera contenerla para calmar el llanto. Aunque fue imposible. Los sollozos parecían desgarrarle el alma a Tigresa. En silencio, Po la dejó llorar, estrechándola en sus brazos. Era la primera vez que lloraba junto a él, la primera vez que le dejaba abrazarla. La comprendía. Le había fallado. La había dejado sola cuando más lo necesitaba.

Poco a poco, Tigresa se fue calmando, pero no por eso Po la soltó. No quiso. La sentía demasiado débil, demasiado frágil, como si de un momento a otro ella volviera a desmoronarse.

El cachorro estaba tranquilo. Una de sus pequeñas zarpas la tenía en la boca y la otra se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al chaleco de su madre. Tigresa bajó la mirada, nublada por las lágrimas, y sujetó con delicadeza la manito del bebé, quitándosela de la boca. Él maulló, un maullido suave y quejumbroso. Un tanto torpe e insegura, Tigresa hizo a un lado el chaleco y las vendas, acercando el pecho a la pequeña boquita del bebé.

—No tiene nombre aún —Comenta Po, aún con la mandíbula sobre el hombro de ella.

—¿No?

—Recuerda; tú le pondrías nombre si era un varón.

La mirada de Tigresa se ensombrece por unos segundos. Mira al bebe, sin verlo realmente. Sostiene la zarpa entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, presionándolo suavemente hasta dejar ver una diminutas pero afiladas garritas. Sin ser consciente de ello, arruga el entrecejo.

—No —Murmura— Elígele tú.

No quiere pensar un nombre para el hijo que mató a su hermana. Los dioses la perdonen, pero no puede.

—¿Rashidi ? —Sugiere Po— ¿Bao?... Rashidi significa justo.

_Y Bao significa tesoro, _medita ella, con la mirada fija en la pequeña boquita del cachorro. ¿Cuánto maman los bebés antes de llenarse? Por lo que le han dicho, sabe que mucho. No le gusta. Es incómodo. La manito libre del pequeño le rasguña el pecho, presionándolo. Disimuladamente, le aparta la manito, sujetándoselas ambas con la zarpa derecha para que no la rasguñe.

—Me gusta Rashidi —Comenta.

Levanta la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios. Pero la sonrisa es falsa y amarga. Po sonríe, ignorando aquello. Sabe que el dolor no se le pasará de un día para el otro y la comprende. Solo debe tenerle paciencia, dejarla hacer el duelo hasta que se sienta en paz consigo misma.

—Hola, pequeño Rashidi —Murmura él, entusiasta, besando con mimo la sien de su esposa— Mira, ha abierto los ojos.

Y la mirada de Tigresa se clava en aquellos ojos de un profundo color carmín. Tan carmín como los de aquella cachorra que, hace ocho meses, la perseguía en sus sueños.

**Continuará… **


	14. Rashidi

**Capítulo 13:**

—Bien hecho, Tigresa —Felicita Shifu, con una sonrisa— Para haber estado todos estos meses en cama, has mostrado un buen desempeño hoy. En poco tiempo recuperarás el ritmo.

Tigresa sonríe, una sonrisa a la cual nadie se ha acostumbrado aún, y agradece el cumplido a su maestro y padre con una respetuosa reverencia.

Shifu se dirige a revisar el entrenamiento de los demás, dejando a la felina parada junto a los muñecos de madera. Es entonces que ella aprovecha para sobarse los nudillos adoloridos. Le duele el cuerpo entero y siente las articulaciones un poco rígidas por el tiempo que estuvo en cama.

Cinco meses sin entrenar, cinco meses de completo reposo en los que apenas si se movía del baño a la habitación, de la habitación al cuarto de Rashidi y del cuarto de él a la cocina. Después del segundo mes, ella había insistido en que ya estaba bien y que no había problema en dejar el reposo, pero la doctora le había ordenado que no hiciera esfuerzo.

Dejando de lado el dolor, definitivamente aquel nuevo ejercicio le parecía todo un alivio. Miró nuevamente los muñecos de madera. Sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo y realmente estaba adolorida, pero eso no la detuvo. Tomó aire y se abalanzó dentro nuevamente, golpeando, bloqueando y esquivando. Su espalda renegó cuando echó el cuerpo atrás para esquivar el brazo de uno de los muñecos y la palma de su mano comenzó a sangra, pero lo ignoró. Era en ese momento cuando todo se esfumaba, en que todo desaparecía. Solo era ella, ella y el kung fu.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por sus sentidos. Su oído se agudizó, al igual que su olfato. Aquello era algo que solía hacer seguido, antes de haber quedado embarazada claro. No necesitaba ver para saber exactamente en qué lugar del salón se encontraba cada quien. Ubicó a Po sentado en la tarima, con el pequeño Rashidi de cinco meses en sus brazos. Localizó a Víbora en la zona de fuego y también supo que Mantis iba ganando el pequeño combate que tenía contra Mono y Grulla.

Escuchó la risa de Rashidi al fondo y ella también sonrió. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa no parecía suya. Era extraña. No había manera exacta de describirla, solo que no parecía autentica, como si fuera una especie de careta.

—¡Tigresa! —La llaman.

—¡Voy en un momento!

No, ni de loca. Corre por entre los muñecos, aún con los ojos cerrados, hasta impulsarse con sus patas traseras para saltar. Logra caer de pie el borde de la tortuga de jade, que se sacude violentamente por el impacto. Con el rabo erguido, se endereza lentamente, manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto. El pie le tiembla, pero logra mantenerse firme, flexionando una pierna. Sonríe, satisfecha consigo mismo.

—Tigresa, Rashidi quiere ir contigo.

Y entonces, la voz de Po la desconcentre y ella cae dentro de la tortuga.

Po corre hacia ella con el niño en brazos, preguntando si no se ha golpeado. Tigresa gruñe un seco "estoy bien", gruñido que el panda asocia con la molestia de haberse caído, y sin que nadie la vea, golpea el interior de la tortuga con el puño, furiosa. ¿Es que tanto le costaba aguantarse tan solo unos minutos?

Sin mucho esfuerzo, sale del caparazón y se para delante del panda, cuyos labios esbozan una ancha y apenada sonrisa. La mira con cariño, con sus ojos jade brillando, y Tigresa no se aparta cuando él se inclina a besarle los labios, mientras ella toma al niño en sus brazos. No le responde al beso. Es como si ni siquiera la hubiera tocado.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué este niño está despierto? —Pregunta, con el entrecejo arrugado— Creo recordar haber estado dos horas para dormirlo.

—No lo culpes —Po se encoge de hombros— Es tan inquiero como su mamá.

Tigresa tuerce los labios. Rashidi imita el gesto casi a la perfección. Tigresa no puede evitar sonreír a su pequeño, ahora arrugando el gesto, para que él también lo imite.

—Este chiquillo me sacará canas —Reniega ella, pero en tono juguetón.

—Si tu no me las sacaste a mí, mi amor, dudo que él a ti.

Tigresa arquea una ceja y libera uno de sus manos para arrearle un zape en la cabeza al panda.

—Muy gracioso —Masculla— Iré a prepararle un biberón.

—¿No deberías de darle de mamar?

—Dentro de poco cumplirá seis meses, panda —Recuerda ella.

—¿Y?

—Ya está grande.

Pero lo que Tigresa no dice, es que no es porque sea grande, sino porque no quiere darle más del pecho al bebé.

Había hablado ya con la doctora de ello y ella le había asegurado que no estaba mal que poco a poco lo fuera acostumbrando a otro tipo de comidas.

No espera a que Po le responda. Con el cachorro en brazos, sale del Salón de Entrenamientos y se dirige a la cocina. Rashidi es un niño tranquilo. Pocas veces le escucha llorar y hasta el momento, en ningún momento tuvo que levantarse en la noche para atenderlo No tiene quejas sobre ello, pues realmente agradece a los dioses esa tranquilidad, aunque Po insiste en que no es normal en un pequeño. _Los niños hacen ruido y molestan mucho, Tigresa. ¿Por qué Rashidi tiene que ser la excepción? _Había dicho hacia algunas noches. Ella no le contestó.

Mira de reojo al cachorro. No sonríe. Solo lo observa y deja fluir aquella sensación de pesar en su pecho, como si su corazón latiera de manera forzada, como si toda ella fuera piedra a punto de romperse. Tensa la mandíbula y lleva una mano a la suave mejilla del pequeño tigre, que agradece la caricia con un suave y cálido ronroneo. Rashidi es solo un bebé, el no merece sufrir las penas de ella y eso Tigresa lo sabe bien. Sonríe, aquella sonrisa careta que tanto la caracteriza últimamente, y besa con suavidad la frente de su niño.

Ama a su hijo, como toda madre. Una madre no puede no querer al fruto de su vientre ¿No?

Con cuidado, sienta a Rashidi en la silla alta que ocupa cuando todos están cenando o almorzando, y lo deja jugando con el pequeño peluche de panda que está en la bandejita para ir a calentar el biberón. El cachorro e tigre ríe, una risilla baja y cantarina, con el peluche entre sus manos. Mientras espera, Tigresa toma una silla y se sienta frente a él.

—Te gusta ¿Eh? —Murmura, observándolo jugar— Es de tu padre —Le cuenta— Es un muñeco muy especial para él.

Rashidi forma una pequeña "O" con los labios. Sujeta al muñeco entre sus pequeñas zarpas y lo gira varias veces, como si algo en él le resultara curioso. Tigresa sonríe al ver al niño arrugar el entrecejo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa poco a poco va decayendo cuando Rashidi levanta la mirada y posa sus ojos en los de ella. Aquel profundo carmín la mira con tal intensidad que la abruman. Por unos segundos, no es como si estuviera mirando un bebé. Aquel color la atrapa y la deja al borde del trance. Tigresa se queda quieta en su lugar, incapaz de apartar la mirada, y su mente se ha quedado en blanco. Todos sus pensamientos se esfuman y uno a uno, aparecen los recuerdos de aquellas extrañas pesadillas.

Recuerda a la tigresa parturienta, observada por aquella sombra dese la ventana. Recuerda aquella suave voz admitiendo tener miedo, pidiéndole a aquella sombra que no la abandone. La recuerda corriendo por las oscuras calles, con su pequeña hija en brazos. Pero sobre todo, recuerda el color de los ojos de la cachorra, aquel profundo carmín, rojo como la sangre misma.

Entonces, la risa de Rashidi la hace reaccionar. Cuando se da cuenta, el pequeño sostiene la cabeza del muñeco en su zarpa derecha y el resto del cuerpo en la zarpa izquierda.

—¡Rashidi! —Vocifera Tigresa, molesta— ¡No se rompen las cosas!

El cachorro esboza un puchero cuando su madre le arranca el muñeco roto de las manos. Llora. Pero Tigresa finge no escucharlo. Llora más fuerte. Tigresa deja el oso de peluche en la mesa y se dirige a ver el biberón, cuyo contenido ya está mucho más que caliente. Maldice en voz baja. Llena un recipiente con agua fría y coloca en él el biberón, esperando que así se temple más rápido, para luego volver su atención hacia el pequeño muñeco de oso panda.

Arruga el entrecejo, sin saber muy bien como lo arreglará antes de que Po lo vea. Aquel muñeco es un tesoro para el panda _Bueno, tampoco nadie lo mandó a dejar su "tesoro" en manos de un bebé sabiendo que este puede romperlo… _Decide que luego se encargará del muñeco y voltea a ver a Rashidi. Tiene los ojos hinchados y aunque emite estridentes llantos, no ha derramado ni una sola lágrima.

Tampoco tiene intenciones de alzarlo. Sabe que en unos minutos dejará de llorar cuando vea que no le prestan atención. Voltea y se dirige hacia la mesada, donde ha dejado el biberón en el recipiente con agua. Al parecer ya está. Cuidando de no derramar el agua, toma el biberón, comprobando la temperatura.

—¡Tigresa! —El chillido de víbora le hace pegar un respingo— ¿Es que estás sorda o qué? ¡Rashidi está llorando!

Tigresa cierra los ojos, contando mentalmente hasta diez (o mejor cien), y cierra con fuerza su mano en torno a la mamadera antes de sonreír y voltear a ver a su amiga. Víbora está de espaldas a ella y acaricia la mejilla del aún lloriqueante niño, murmurando un montón de palabras, tontas a opinión de la felina, para calmar su llanto.

—Le estaba preparando el biberón —Se excusa.

—Deberías haberlo alzado —Me reprocha ella.

Tigresa rueda los ojos. Últimamente Víbora está insoportable. _No lo acuestes así, se ahogará. Tigresa, lo estás amamantando mal. Si lo sujetas así se torcerá el cuello. Tigresa no. Así no. Eso no, aquello no, todo no, no y no… _Es demasiado obvio que la serpiente no confía demasiado en el instinto de la felina para cuidar de su propio hijo y eso le frustra demasiado.

Frustra que no confíen en ella. ¿Es que tan mala madre la creen? Y no lo dice solo porque sí.

No responde. Hace a un lado a Víbora y toma a Rashidi en brazos, ignorando el "amable" comentario de la serpiente sobre como recostarlo. El pequeño abre la boquita y estira las manitas hacia el biberón, pidiendo su comida, pero Tigresa prefiere ir al cuarto de él primero.

En aquellos meses, más de una vez escuchó a Víbora hablarle a Po sobre sus dudas respecto a la capacidad de ella como madre. Como era de esperarse, el panda la defendió, alegando que sabía lo que hacía, pero Tigresa podría asegurar que él también tenía sus dudas. Se sentía perseguida, como si todos estuvieran en todo momento al pendiente de como ella cuidaba de Rashidi, como si esperaran a que cometiera algún error. No solo Víbora, sino todos.

Rashidi tenía cinco meses y hasta el momento, ni siquiera le habían permitido darle un baño por su propia cuenta, alegando que era primeriza y podría hacerle entrar jabón en los ojos. _¿Y ellos qué? _Solía pensar, _¿Acaso alguno de ellos tenían hijos? _No, claro que no. Ninguno tenía más o menos experiencia que ella a la hora de cuidar bebés.

Se encerró en el cuarto de Rashidi y tomó asiento en la mecedora frente a la ventana. El pequeño mamó con ansias de la boquilla del biberón y Tigresa no pudo evitar reír. Se lo quito unos segundos, dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda, y le dejó que siguiera tomando.

Su mirada se quedó fija en el bebé de sus brazos. Lo acunaba con cariño. El pecho aún se le encoge al ver a su pequeño, aún le duele el corazón cuando la imagen de su hija muerta invade sin consentimiento alguno sus pensamientos. Ya han pasado cinco meses de aquel día y el corazón aún se le estruja con el mismo dolor de aquel momento. Hay noches en las que no puede dormir y otras en las que son las pesadillas quienes la despiertan. Cuando eso sucede, se levanta y camina hacia el Durazno Sagrado, donde se encuentra la tumba de su pequeña.

Aún recuerda la primera noche que hizo eso.

Po, Shifu, Mono y todos en realidad, le habían pedido que no fuera, temiendo que aquello solo alimentase su depresión. Tigresa había prometido no ir, pero aquella noche simplemente no pudo evitarlo; había soñado con la voz de una niña, dulce y cantarina, que le llamaba "mamá". En su sueño, ella buscaba a la dueña de aquella voz, que reía y le pedía que la siguiera. Pero al hallarla, se topó con su pequeña cachorra de panda, pero más grande, de unos cinco años. Recuerda haber llorado al ver a la niña sentada junto al Durazno Sagrado, con un delicado vestido blanco, con sus regordetas mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa.

Era hermosa. Tal como se la imaginaba. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde jade, idénticos a los de su padre. Sonreía. _¿Por qué lloras, mamá? _Recuerda que la escuchó decir, con aquella cantarina y dulce voz. Tigresa no respondió. La niña sonrió aún más, pero de repente, su rostro se volvió sombrío y el rosado desapareció de sus mejillas.

_Yo también lloro, mami —_había dicho— _te has olvidado de mí —_fue en ese momento, que Tigresa advirtió algo extraño—_. Preferiste a mi hermano, lo quieres más porque él está vivo. A mí me olvidaste, madre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy muerta? _

Aquella noche despertó llorando. Le faltaba el aire y horas más tarde, luego de que se hubiera tomado un té y le hubieran dado algunas hierbas medicinales para calmarla, ella seguía al borde de la histeria. Rashidi también estaba despierto. Al parecer, el llanto de ella lo alarmó, ya que recuerda haberlo escuchado llorar segundos después de que se despertara. No pudo cargarlo. Simplemente no pudo soportar cuando aquellos pequeños ojitos carmín le observaron. Sonaría tonto, lo sabe, pero era como si el niño supiera todo lo que ella pensaba, como si Rashidi sintiera el mismo pesar que ella sentía cuando lo veía. Eso la asustó.

Fue la noche siguiente que, cuando todos se durmieron, decidió ir visitar la tumba de su hija. La noche era tranquila, sin viento, con un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas. Pero allí, junto al Durazno Sagrado, hacía tanto frío como en aquella tormenta el día que ella dio a luz. Se quedó un par de horas sentada allí, hablándole a la tumba de la pequeña, conversándole. Una vez, le dijeron que las almas oían lo que les decías.

_Te amo, mi pequeña —_susurró— _Mi linda niña, perdóname. No puedo venir. Me duele saber que estás ahí, saber que no podré tenerte en mis brazos, que no podré abrazarte ni besarte nunca. _

Fue esa noche que todo pareció mejorar. Al día siguiente, se sintió con más ganas de levantarse y día a día, iba a mejorando. No estaba bien del todo, lo sabía, pero al menos si lo suficientemente bien como para que los demás dejaran de tratarla con lástima.

Un suave jalón a su chaleco le llamó la atención y al bajar la mirada, se encontró con el biberón vacío. Sonrió y dejó el recipiente en una esquina de la mecedora, junto a ella, para luego acunar al pequeño Rashidi contra su pecho. Siempre dormía luego de haber comido, aunque ahora parecía estar bastante despierto. Tigresa sonrió y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Tenía sueño. El entrenamiento del día la había agotado demasiado. Solo esperaba estar en mejor forma pronto.

Las manitos del cachorro le tocaron el rostro y por acto reflejo, bajó la mirada hacia él. Rashidi sonreía; una sonrisa pequeña y tierna, que dejaba ver un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Ella devuelve la sonrisa y toma las menitas del cachorro, para luego llevárselas a los labios y besarlas. La caricia parece hacerle cosquillas al pequeño tigre, que se retuerce en el agarre de su madre, riendo, en un vano intento de liberarse.

—Veo que no tienes sueño —Murmura— Creo que no debí hacerte dormir en la tarde.

Rashidi vuelve a reír. A Tigresa le gustan sus carcajadas. Son tiernas y un poco cómicas. No sonríe. Lo observa, en silencio, mientras las pequeñas zarpas de él juguetean con los dedos de ella.

Últimamente observa mucho a Rashidi. En ocasiones, se queda horas mirándolo, mientras él duerme o juguetea con algo entre sus zarpas, como en ese momento. Se conoce cada detalle de su pequeño hijo de memoria ya. Sabe que ronronea cuando le acarician la mejilla y que no le gusta que le toquen entre las orejas. Así como sabe que, si le rozan aunque sea el rabo, gruñirá y enseñará los pequeños dientes, aunque sea a su madre.

También ha aprendido un par de trucos para saber cuándo llora porque necesita algo y cuando por llamar la atención. Eso no lo ha comentado con nadie. De hecho, no hay nada acerca del niño que haya comentado con alguien que no sea Po, y no es que haya hablado mucho con el panda.

Últimamente, la comunicación con su esposo no era muy por parte de ella. En su mente aún le daba vueltas a aquella noche. Nunca le preguntó a Po donde había estado, no le interesaba saber, pues eso no arreglaría nada. Demasiado tenía con vivir aquello. Las aventuras del panda por el Valle de la Paz a tales horas de la noche y en medio de una tormenta era algo a lo que le había restado total importancia.

La puerta del cuarto se abre y Po entra en la habitación. Hablando de roma…

—Shh —Tigresa señala a Rashidi— Acaba de tomarse su biberón.

—Yo lo veo muy despierto.

Po ríe, aún parado en la puerta, observando al pequeño cachorro jugueteando con la mano de su madre. Tigresa no responde y él permanece en silencio, observándolos. La felina observa por la ventana frente a ella, mientras que el cachorro juega con los dedos de ella. La imagen hace arrugar el entrecejo a Po; Tigresa jamás mira a su hijo cuando lo tiene en brazos y si lo hace, es una mirada ausente, perdida, como si realmente no lo estuviera viendo.

Claro que no hará aquel tipo de comentario. ¿Quién sabe en qué estaría pensando ella? A él le gustaría saber, le gustaría que ella le confiara aquello, que viera en él alguien en quien apoyar su pesar, en quien desahogar sus penas. En los últimos meses, Tigresa se ha vuelto muy distante con todos, especialmente con él.

_Pero no con Mono, _le recuerda una maliciosa voz en su cabeza. Es cierto. Tigresa parece sonreír con Mono más que con cualquier otro. Pasan horas hablando y cuando le toca a él bajar al valle a hacer las compras de la semana, siempre le lleva chocolates, tartas o algún dulce a la felina. Po no dice nada al respecto, pero le molesta.

Hace unos meses, se enteraron que el simio tenía una relación con Víbora. Al parecer, era algo serio, aunque siempre se mostraban reservados frente a los demás. Tuvo la vaga esperanza de que ello alejara al simio de Tigresa, pero al parecer se equivocó.

—¿Por qué me miras? —La voz de Tigresa le llama la atención.

Po arquea una ceja, apartando aquellos pensamientos.

—¿No puedo ver a mi esposa? —Inquiere, juguetón— Quien, por cierto, se ve excepcionalmente bella esta noche.

Tigresa le sonríe, amable.

—Ya córtalas, panda, que por poco y me la creo.

—¿Y por qué no habrías de creerlo?

Tigresa baja la mirada hacia Rashidi, guardando silencio.

Po sonríe y se acerca a ella, hincándose frente a la silla. Tigresa, con una juguetona sonrisa, ladea el rostro, pero él le sujeta la mandíbula entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, obligándole a mirarlo. Ambos se sostienen las miradas y sonríen, como chiquillos en un juego.

—Eres hermosa —Susurra él— Y te amo.

Tigresa se muerde el labio, la respuesta no aparece, no surge de ella, pero se obliga a pronunciarla.

—Y yo a ti.

El beso de Po es tierno, cálido y delicado. Parece besar una muñeca de porcelana. Tigresa cierra los ojos y le corresponde casi por acto reflejo. No lo siente. Lo siente distante y frío. No es un beso. Se parece más al recuerdo de uno.

Es en ese momento, cuando el estridente llanto de Rashidi llama la atención de ambos, que abruptamente se separan. Sin embargo, ninguno tiene tiempo a ver qué sucede, cuando la pequeña zarpa del cachorro impacta con impresionante fuerza en la mejilla de Po, dejando un pequeño rastro de cuatro líneas rojas en su piel.

Tigresa vocifera un furioso "Rashidi", tal como con el muñeco. El pequeño gruñe y Po, con la mano en la mejilla arañada, observa sorprendido como su hijo le muestra los dientes.

—Demonios —Masculla el panda. Se soba la mejilla y sus ojos se agrandan a ver la sangre en su palma— Bueno, tiene a quien sacar tal fuerza.

—Eso no se hace, Rashidi —Reprende Tigresa, dándole una leve zape en la manita al pequeño— Eso está mal.

El pequeño llora y se aferra al cuello de su madre con bastante fuerza, ocultando el rostro.

Tigresa siente su pecho encogerse y algo, un escalofrío, le pone los pelos de punta. De repente, hace frío y el agarre del cachorro comienza a incomodarla. La está lastimando. Quiere apartarlo, pero las pequeñas garritas del niño se le clavan en la piel.

**Continuará… **


End file.
